


A Sip of Darkness, A Taste of Light

by Kelkat9



Series: Sip of Darkness [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mythology - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 77,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the present inhabitants of the world known as Pythia, there had always been the light and the dark, two halves, separate and apart yet each still reliant on the other. There could be no dark without light and no light without dark. And yet, each harbored resentment of the other.  This is a tale of how one clever young woman of the light and one jaded leader of the dark came together to learn there weren't so many differences between their people or themselves.  Can a woman of the light live in darkness and can one immersed in darkness let the light go once he's bathed in it's warmth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic written for the lovely samihiggins. I think it will be about 4-5 chapters but then I suck at estimating these things LOL. This is an interpretation of Hades/Persephone myth It's rated teen for now as I am letting the story evolve as I write it.

To the present inhabitants of the world known as Pythia, there had always been the light and the dark, two halves, separate and apart yet each still reliant on the other. There could be no dark without light and no light without dark. And yet, each harboured resentment of the other. Those that lived in the light whispered about atrocities and foul abominations that resided in the darkness of their neighbouring land known as Hadea. Those in the dark lands despised the light, accusing them of being petty, jealous and prejudiced creatures intolerant of anything different from them. To be accused of being Persephonian was the highest insult in the dark lands.

Pythia was not always a planet divided. There were myths and legends that spoke of a time when the dark and light shared the world and everything was in balance, when all the people lived together in harmony. No one knew for certain what caused the cataclysm that now shrouded one half of the planet in perpetual darkness whilst the other half remained in never ending light. Few records remained from the time of harmony, as it was known. Some refused to acknowledge there was even a time of balance calling such stories fairy tales.

All that the people now knew was that they were a planet divided. Hadea was the land of perpetual darkness, rocky, temperatures varying from bitter cold to extreme heat, where nothing green grew. There was much volcanic activity and those that lived in the darkness lived a very different life. They knew nothing of the sun, had never seen a meadow, a garden or any animal that thrived in the light and everything in their lives revolved around living from their barren and harsh landscape. They were the descendants of those who evolved to live in the everlasting dark lands, resilient, tenacious and with a strong will to survive. The clever Hadeans had focused on their resources, what they could pull from the land which was rich in minerals, metals and precious resources those in the light had no access to. The thick cloud cover had destroyed almost all of the vegetation but it didn't destroy the people who lived there. They built things, technology and machines to help them survive. Brilliant and innovative as they were, however, they were not independent and they hated that undeniable fact.

The Persephonians had also adapted. The absence of darkness had changed their lands as well. Without darkness, the passing of normal seasons from spring to fall to winter, crops and plants did not germinate, and their growth and reproductive cycles were stunted. Animals and insects necessary for a healthy ecosystem were equally effected. An eco catastrophe was imminent. Perpetual sun and heat effected the water supply and drought was an added issue. As the Hadeans were determined to survive, so were the Persephonians. They banded together, forming tight knit farming communities. They focused their existence on agriculture, living off the land and traditional conservative values as their ancient ancestors once did. Technology was considered only necessary to preserve the land and thus was not the focus of their development. Soon, they had conquered their challenges and lived in a rich and green land. It was a peaceful, simple life but like the Hadeans, they were not completely self reliant.

The Hadeans had the technology and natural resources the Persephonians needed and the Persephonians could provide the Hadeans with food and resources from their agricultural endeavours. Trade was necessary between the two sides in order for each to thrive. Yet, neither side trusted the other and tensions were thick. There had been disagreements over the years and such conflicts resulted in a diminishing of trade. Thus, both sides suffered, although they refused to admit this fact until the day arrived when they could no longer deny it. Accusations were hurled by the Persephonians, blaming the Hadeans for crop failures along the border and suggesting they poisoned the Persephonians fields. The farmers revolted and placed an embargo on anything Hadean, refusing to trade until Hadeans admitted their guilt and paid reparations. It was a stalemate.

It was a conflict that would destroy both the people of the light and dark….

The Hadean Council had met nonstop for months in their capital, Hadea, a city chiselled out of the side of a mountain. Supplies were running out and their people were suffering as rationing was instituted. Discontent echoed across the land. The head of the council, Dr. Ian Idris was all too familiar with what happened during such trying times. He had personally thwarted a few uprisings by those who wanted war with Persephon. The rebels had little regard for the well being of the people of Hadea and were more concerned with their own lust for power and revenge against Persephon.

It could be argued that the Hadeans were the stronger of the two sides being more technologically advanced, focused on solving problems through science and building everything bigger and better. They had little regard for what they considered weak and snivelling farmers who were soft from an easy existence in the light. Many Hadeans felt the Persephonians beneath them and despised their need for what the Persephonians could produce.

Of course, this boast may not have as much merit as the Hadeans would like to believe. Although technologically advanced, their population was not as large and there was more infighting and disagreement unlike Persephon where communities were tightly bound together in family and spiritual units. The differences between the two people were great and the lack of respect was detrimental to all of them. Dr. Idris or the Doctor, as he was known, knew the growing divide could destroy both civilizations. As advanced as they were, they still needed the resources of Persephon.

In the dimly lit rough-hewn stone walled Council chamber, the Doctor stood before a window looking out across the dark rocky terrain of Hadea. There was a red glow in the distance where lava fields were active. This was the harsh landscape of Hadea. The black leather coated Doctor leaned against the window as he considered the plight of his people.

"Doctor, we cannot sit still any longer allowing the insolence of those…farmers to injure our people!" Madame Kovarian said, her face twisted in distaste at discussing what she considered an easily rectifiable matter. She was a middle aged woman with dark hair pulled back in a sever bun and a patch over her left eye. She was known for being ruthless and her methods for solving problems were questionable at best. The Doctor had always considered her dangerous and untrustworthy. She had her own agenda and it did not include the well being of their people.

"Kovarian is right. As much as it pains me to admit it," Councilman Mott agreed. He had served the council for many years and was a vocal advocate of the people An elderly man with white hair and light blue eyes, he had always been a good friend and confidant of the Doctor. "If we don't do something soon, it won't just be tensions that escalate, violence will follow. Our hydroponic gardens were never meant to feed all our people and have only been mildly successful. We need more supplies."

Councilwoman, Romana, a younger, dark haired woman dressed in a flowing top and brown leather trousers stood up. "Doctor, our sources indicate the Persephonians suffer as well, although their people are not yet aware of it. The Persephonian Prime Minister controls information and as their method for communications are…well let us say primitive, his people remain blind and deaf to the seriousness of their actions."

The Doctor directed a look at her and leaned into the shiny obsidian conference table that dominated the room, his blue eyes flashing with his frustration and anger. "Rassilon is mad. He'll do anything to maintain control."

A striking, dark haired man with the bluest of blue eyes walked in dressed in the black leather of the council guard. "And everyone under him is either too afraid of him, waiting for their chance at power or too stupid to do anything, at least until now," he inserted with a quick smile.

"Captain Harkness, you have news for us?" Kovarian asked, tapping her fingers on the table.

"My spies indicate there may be a new growing political movement in Persephon and its putting pressure on Rassilon to take action. Someone high up let it slip that back up reserves for fertilizer and pesticides no longer exist and forget parts for their equipment not to mention some of the equipment for their water processing plants and wells have all but fallen apart."

"Good! Let them suffer!" Kovarian said firmly with a vicious smile on her face. "Once they've realized they have no potable water and are dying of thirst, they will be malleable and compliant."

"Yeah, and while they suffer, our people starve!" the Doctor shouted. "This isn't a contest or some war of wills! There are real people out there right now who could suffer and die." He glared at Kovarian who smirked back at him as if she had no qualms over such things happening. He turned back to Captain Harkness.

"Have your people make contact with this movement. Find out what we can do to help them move things along. Let the Persephonians do the heavy lifting. It's their arses on the line too."

"Already done," Captain Harkness said with a smile. "In fact, I hear we're getting a new ambassador."

Several on the council laughed. "Considering the last one was a pale lump of useless flesh, let us hope they send someone with actual functioning brain cells," Romana said dryly.

"You think there's an actual Persephonian capable of thinking for himself out there?" Councilwoman Sarah Jane Smith asked with a twinkle in her eye as she sipped a cup of tea and shot a knowing glance at Romana.

"It's not a him, it's a her," the Captain inserted.

"A woman?" Sarah Jane asked, her interest piqued. She was very outspoken about equality and found the Persephonians outdated gender bias and sexism distasteful to say the least. She had almost come to blows with the last ambassador and how he treated Sarah Jane and her assistants, treating them as incapable of understanding the most basic political concepts when in fact, their IQs made him look like nothing but an ape.

"Interesting," Councilman Alistair Lethbridge Stewart admitted. Alistair was a strategist and had studied the Persephonians at great length, sussing out not just their strengths and weaknesses but gaining a good understanding of their philosophies and spiritual beliefs. "Rassilon has done his best to maintain a patriarchal society model although I think he's finding that he can't keep it up indefinitely. So what do you know of our new ambassador?"

Captain Harkness grinned and shook his head. "You're not going to believe this. She's quite the spitfire…"

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Persephonian Prime Minister Rassilon stood in his office, high up in Torchwood Tower overlooking the city of Persephon. He was a tall, older man with salt and pepper dark hair, although he didn't look his real age. He was brilliant, a persuasive orator and actor. He also enjoyed power and wielding control over the lives of his people. It gave him a heady boost to know he could destroy a life with a few casual words to one of his trusted council.

He gazed across the brightly lit city with its white stone and stucco buildings, a shining example of Persephonian success. Of course, it was an illusion. Things were not as bright and shiny as the light that graced what he considered his empire. In fact, the image before him was in contrast to his own foul mood. His authority and decisions were being questioned. There were murmurings from his people about the wisdom of his leadership and no matter how many of the malcontents he disposed of, three more popped up in their place.

He had to take action to show his people he listened to their concerns. Although he wasn't opposed to a little cessation of trade with the Hadeans to show the dark heathens how much they relied on Persephon, things had gotten out of control. The little whisper about poisoning of fields had blown up into something much more dangerous and which he no longer controlled. That simply could not be allowed to continue. Not to mention, the lack of trade was effecting the economy of Persephon and then there was the little matter of needing Hadean resources to keep the minimal technology they needed functioning along with the their dwindling supplies of necessary Hadean medicines, chemicals and other items they could not produce in Persephon.

He had kept the dire need for such items quiet so that only he and his council know about them, until recently that is. Someone had betrayed him and leaked the information and now the people were clamouring for answers and demanding he take action to resolve the conflict with Hadea. He needed to devise a plan to solve the present dilemma, presenting himself as the saviour of Persephon whilst proving the Hadeans the foul and immoral creatures many believed them to be.

He turned and walked into his adjoining council chambers where the head of the Diplomatic Corp, Yvonne Hartman, waited.

Yvonne Hartman was a clever woman. She learned early on in life that in Persephon, if a woman wanted to be more than a mother and wife, she had to know what to say and how to say it. Yvonne married well and pumped her older husband for information about politics, the inner workings of government and who had power. Tragically and conveniently for her, her husband died two years after their marriage leaving everything he had to Yvonne. Widow Yvonne wasted no time in using her husband's contacts, cajoling certain members of the government, manipulating politician against politician until she achieved her own power.

Now, she was meeting with the Prime Minister. He needed her and she relished that sort of importance. Dressed in the typical governmental attire for women, a long navy skirt and white demure blouse, she inclined her head when the Prime Minister swept in.

He didn't think half as much of her as she did about herself and that was a mistake. Many on his council objected to allowing women like Yvonne so much authority and power. That never mattered to Rassilon if it served his purpose. Yvonne wanted power and independence and in order to achieve this, she would serve Rassilon's needs. She was useful. Rassilon knew it was only a matter of time before this issue of equality became a firestorm in his land. It was best he stay abreast of it and show what a forward thinking leader he was, thus assuring his continued power. He knew a woman to be just as much a threat or danger as a man so he kept an eye on Yvonne.

"Mrs. Hartman, thank you for coming to the capital to speak with me. I trust you had an easy journey," he said smoothly, oozing charm.

"Yes, Prime Minister. I'm quite honoured to be here and to serve you."

"And Persephon appreciates your loyalty and service. Now, let us get down to business. I have a need for a new ambassador to Hadea."

"Hadea?" Yvonne questioned although she already knew what this meeting was about.

"What I am about to discuss with you shall be held in the strictest confidence," He continued.

Yvonne smiled congenially at him. "Of course."

"You have been briefed on the present conflict with Hadea. This is a matter of great concern and delicacy. The council and I have decided it's time for a new approach…"

As Yvonne listened to Rassilon spout off facts and figures as well as things she'd expect to hear at some political rally, she could see what wasn't being said. There were plans within plans at work and people were being manipulated. She had heard the council had been responsible for the trade embargo hoping to negotiate new more favourable treaties with the Hadeans but things hadn't gone as planned. There was a rumour that one of the council was attempting to undermine Rassilon and destroy his credibility with the people and possibly ousting him from power. Then, there was the underground movement to remove the entire government, a movement for a more modernized way of running Persephon.

Something had to be done with the Hadeans as rumours were rampant that they were not opposed to invading Persephon. Now Rassilon had called her and asked for a very specific kind of ambassador. She kept her face neutral as she listened to the pompous Prime Minister drone on. Oh, she knew what he wanted and why and she knew who would fit this particular need. Yvonne knew how to play this game and how to survive it. She had the perfect pawn to be sent to the dark lands and if she didn't come back…well, it hardly mattered to Yvonne. All she cared about really was…Yvonne.

dwdwdwdwdwdwwdw

Rose Tyler huffed in frustration as she walked away from the Arcadian Fields Compound. She hadn't been in the Diplomatic Corp long and she may be one of the youngest members and one of the few females in the Corp, but that didn't mean she couldn't do her job. Henry Van Statten, the head of the Arcadian compound was a classist, chauvinistic git to her mind. He didn't listen to anything she said. Rose had researched the allegations against the Hadeans at great length and didn't believe them to be true. In fact, Dr. Malcolm Taylor, head of the Corp's science department agreed there was no direct evidence connecting the Hadeans to the destroyed fields.

Van Statten hadn't even wanted to read the report. He sat before her with a lascivious smile and condescending attitude, staring at her bosom and making comments about _how could such a pretty little thing like her could still be unmarried_? Rose had almost lost her temper at that. Her choice to not marry was her own business and that wasn't why she was there. The purpose of her meeting was to help resolve the alleged Hadean incident. He'd even called her _honey_ while informing her that only dirty Hadeans could be responsible and he knew what he was doing and doubted any young diplomat could understand the complicated politics behind the failing economy in Arcadia. Basically, he sent her on her way with a pat on the head and a _leave this to the big boys_ type speech.

"Git," she muttered as she walked down the road to her horse drawn cart. She climbed into the small wooden cart, straightening her long skirt over her boots and sitting for a moment in the afternoon light. She fanned herself, glad she'd worn her blonde hair in a professional braid that day. Persephon was a conservative place. Women wore long formal gowns or skirts and men trousers and long sleeved shirts with hats. It wasn't like she'd emphasized the fact she was a woman to incite Van Statten's sexism. On the contrary, her long straight skirt, boots and white blouse looked perfectly professional. She sighed and tied a bonnet on her head. Men like him would never change and that was the problem. She grabbed the reigns and urged her horse forward heading back to the field office in New London. She wasn't looking forward to explaining to her supervisor, Yvonne Hartman, that she hadn't made any leeway in persuading the farmers to cease their trade embargo.

Halfway back to town, driving through the lush green countryside, she ran into her childhood friend and sometimes boyfriend, Mickey Smith, the agricultural supervisor of Powell farms.

"Rose," he called out, riding his dappled grey mare next to her cart.

"Hey, Micks. How are things?" she asked without much enthusiasm.

"They'd be better if you'd forget this Diplomatic Corp rubbish and come home and marry me."

Rose sighed. It was the same argument. "It's not rubbish, Mickey. This is my career and I love it, even if I have to deal with prats like Van Statten."

"Don't you get it, Rose? There's always gonna be Van Stattens out there and none of 'em will respect you, not like I will. It's not a proper life for you, always traveling, alone and being around angry people."

Rose looked over at him. He was a handsome man in his denim trousers, tight white cotton shrit emphasizing his muscular build and sparkling brown eyes. He was smart and worked his way up to supervisor. He was quite the catch for the marriage minded girl. Rose had known him all of her life and knew him to be a kind and honest man. She loved him but wasn't in love with him; and life on the farm, being domestic, it wasn't for her.

"Micks, I love the travelin' and yeah some people might be a bit of a pill but some are really nice and I can help them. 'Sides, I'm not ready to settle down." She paused and watched the hard look on his face. "I want you to be happy, Mickey. You deserve a girl who can be with you the way you want and appreciates what a great man you are."

"If I'm such a great man, why won't you marry me?" he demanded, his horse shaking its head almost in agreement.

"Micks," Rose sighed. "I told you, I want to see the world, not settle down and start popping out kids or spending the day running through the fields."

He snorted. "You think you're so much better than the rest of us! Well you're not! You're gonna grow old and be alone with nothin' to show for it and then who'll have the better life!" With that he raced off. Rose sighed again and encouraged her horse on. Somehow, she was sure she would be having a visit from her mum that night along with the lecture of how she's not getting any younger.

As it turned out, Yvonne wasn't unhappy at all. In fact, she was oddly calm about the whole thing admitting she suspected Van Statten would react that way. Rose watched Yvonne as she drolled on about diplomacy being about perseverance, reading the parties involved and practicing psychology whilst resolving conflicts. When Yvonne began reciting a tale from her own career, Rose realized something was up. Yvonne was not one to chit chat or tell of her own exploits unless there was a purpose to it. She knew Yvonne thought her young, impressionable and easily swayed. She didn't think Rose was smart.

Just because Rose was blonde, curvy and pretty didn't mean she couldn't figure out that Yvonne was up to something. Finally, Yvonne got to the point.

"Rose, the Prime Minister has asked me to provide him with a list of recommendations to serve as the new Hadean Ambassador."

Rose furrowed her brow. "I heard Ambassador Lazarus returned and was quite ill."

Yvonne smiled coldly. "Yes, Hadea is not for the faint of heart. One must be made of sturdy stuff, be resolved and dedicated to the cause. We've never had a female Ambassador as it was felt, a woman couldn't handle it. Perhaps, it's time to challenge that perception." Yvonne looked at Rose pointedly.

Rose's eyes widened. It was the chance of a lifetime and to make history. The question was why choose her? As much as Rose believed she could do the job and well, why pick someone so inexperienced?

"I should like to recommend you Rose. But, if you feel it's too much…"

Rose knew she was being manipulated but knowing it was half way to not allowing it to happen. "Actually Yvonne, I was just thinking I'd love to take it on. I was just curious, what you see in me that you think I'm the best option?"

Yvonne gave Rose her typical cold smile that didn't' reach her eyes. "Why my dear, I should think that would be evident. Your enthusiastic, think on your feet and you bring a fresh perspective. The Hadeans won't be expecting someone of your… _modest_ talents."

Rose almost rolled her eyes at that and she knew there was more to it than what Yvonne was telling her. Rose had studied up on Hadea before meeting with Van Statten. She knew relations with Hadea had always been strained but lately they had been even worse although she couldn't pinpoint when things had gotten so bad or why. The farmer's allegations were just the culmination of hostilities. Things had been heading toward a major blow out for a while.

An assignment in Hadea meant leaving her home and her mum behind as well as venturing into potentially enemy territory if things went pear shaped. Living in Hadea was no walk in the park. The trip to their capitol would be harsh and brutal, crossing rough terrain and facing possible attacks by Hadean criminals. The Road to Hadea was said to be hellish at best. Then, there was the atmosphere, a land of eternal darkness. Many of Rose's people hadn't been able to handle it or the need to eat only specially shipped in Persephonian meals. Rose had read that Hadean food was poisonous to her people. One bite of Hadean food could end one's life.

It was a lot to take on, a true challenge. Rose never turned away from a challenge and she wouldn't turn from this one. She knew there was more involved in this particular assignment and she doubted she'd learn what it was from Yvonne. She looked across the desk at Yvonne, sitting there looking prim and in control and Rose suddenly knew there was only one answer. She would go to Hadea. When she told Yvonne this, the woman looked a little too satisfied.

Two days later, Rose received her formal assignment signed by the Prime Minister himself. She would go to Hadea and meet with their leaders to try and find some common ground, bridge any prior misunderstandings and make sure the Hadeans saw Persephon as not just an adversary but as a trade partner. It all sounded a bit too smooth to Rose.

Her mother was livid and refused to speak to Rose before she left, insisting Rose was making the biggest mistake of her life. Rose knew that wasn't true and promised to write. Of course, she felt a little guilty but this was her life and if she ever wanted to be more, she had to leave. Thus, Rose left her home behind and travelled to the border filled with a nervous anticipation. Not many people came to the border with Hadea as it was said the very sight of it drove some people mad.

It was a bit overwhelming when she exited her carriage and looked at the wall of darkness before her. It was if some invisible wall had been erected and on one side, dark clouds gathered, hanging over a landscape of dead trees, rocks and sand with only a few random bolts of lightning breaking up the dark abyss. Where Rose stood was sunny, blue skies with a few white puffy clouds and green grass as far as you could see.

An armoured steel coloured carriage sat in the middle of the road near the border. Her belongings and supplies were being loaded into it as her two assistants walked up to her. Yvonne had made clear that an entourage sent a message to the Hadeans. It didn't matter to Rose and her entourage, Amy Pond and Rory Williams were friends of hers from the Corp. They were smart and honest and secretly dating although she wondered if Yvonne knew this and this was her way of punishing them. Thin, brown haired Rory looked a bit pale and nervous. Ginger haired Amy just looked excited. She tended to enjoy adventure as much as Rose.

The three of them climbed into the metal carriage which they were told operated without horses. It was some Hadean invention, a mechanical transport. The interior was metal as well except for the seats which were black leather. They settled in and when the Hadean drivers looked in at them, Rose smiled and nodded her head.

The Hadeans barely acknowledged her and climbed into their navigation compartment, separate from their passengers. Rose watched out the window as the carriage ambled across the border and the sunlight she had seen every day of her life dimmed and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

The road to Hadea was as mysterious and filled with adventure as Rose expected. She, Rory and Amy were jostled and bounced around in the black leather interior of the iron coach as it ambled along the hard packed dirt road through the dark land of Hadea. Rory developed motion sickness within hours. Amy was less than sympathetic but did her best to comfort the young man who attempted to not show his weakness. Of course, this was difficult as he vomited into a bag for the third time.

"You big stupid face!" Amy chastised in an annoyed voice but tempered slightly with her concern for him. Her bright ginger hair was still bound on her head but tendrils were coming loose as they jostled in the darkened coach lit only with some yellow lights inset in the ceiling. Amy brushed some hair off his brow as she did her best to comfort him.

"I told you to bring ginger tonic! It's the best remedy for motion sickness."

Rory groaned. "We needed the room for food and water supplies." He leaned against one of the windows with the shades pulled down. Although, why they were pulled down was beyond Rose. There was no sun there. But then, she knew Rory was uncomfortable and perhaps the sight of the unending darkness and the red glow of the lava fields in the distance against the rocky terrain was disturbing. Rose herself thought it fascinating.

Amy sighed and settled herself back on the seat opposite Rory next to Rose unbuttoning her light grey coat and ruffling her matching long skirt. They hit a bump, Rory groaned and the two women were tossed up and down. They looked at each other and giggled. Rory glared at them and rubbed his slightly greenish tinted face. Eventually, he dozed off.

Rose and Amy chatted quietly getting to know one another better. Amy was from a sparsely populated province south of where Rose was born. Amy's parents had died in a wind storm when she was very young and she had been raised by her aunt and uncle who had no children and little interest in child rearing. It had been a lonely life for Amy who had few friends, but it had built within her a resilience and strength. She'd left her uncle and aunt on her seventeenth birthday with little more than sack of clothing and determination and went to the city to find her own way and that way led to the Diplomatic Corps.

Rose told Amy about her mother who was, at the moment, displeased that Rose had accepted this assignment. She smiled as she described her opinionated mother who wanted her daughter close at hand, married and settled. It was difficult for Amy to understand a mother like Jackie Tyler who almost seemed to not want her daughter to better herself. The truth was that Jackie was afraid of losing her daughter. Jackie was a fierce mother who had worked hard to keep her daughter safe and cared for. The farming community was her life and anything else was strange, foreign, dangerous and not to be trusted. Rose knew this but she was still determined to make her way and thus mother and daughter clashed. It still made Rose sad her mother didn't even wish her well on her trip, but she knew her mum would come around.

As the two women continued to talk about family, their goals on this trip and what they knew about Hadean culture, the carriage careened abruptly to the right, spinning around and tossing its passengers about. Rory ended up on the floor with Amy on top of him, her elbow digging into his back. Rose was lying across a seat.

"Rory, Amy, you okay?" she asked as she sat up and checked herself for injuries.

"Bloody Hadean transport!" Amy cursed as she tried to stand up, gouging Rory in the small of his back with her boot clad foot in the process.

"Owwww!" Rory shouted and grunted. "And language, Amy!" He sat up dusting off his dark brown coat, rubbed his head and peered through the darkness of the carriage. "Rose?"

Rose crawled across the seat and lifted up the shades. The sight before her was amazing and she was riveted. She heard Rory and Amy gasped behind her as they took in the dark, rocky landscape lit up with ribbons of glowing orange and fires burning in the distance. The carriage trembled as the ground shook and they could hear their drivers shouting.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

Rose listed carefully and watched one of the men run past the window.

"My Hadean's not the best, but sounds like some geologic quaking and something with the road." She looked over at the couple sitting next to each other, their hands clasped between them. "Hang on a mo and I'll check."

"Rose, you can't go out there and certainly not alone!" Rory sputtered. "I mean I'm a…and you're a…" he said pointing to each of them. "And maybe I should be the one to…" he stopped talking at her expression.

Rose rolled her eyes and glanced at Amy who elbowed Rory. He winced, rubbing his side and glared back at Amy. "It's not safe, Amy. This isn't an off road excursion in Persephon. It's Hadea and foreign. Who knows what they'd do to lady out there!"

"Rory, let's just get this straight. I'm not a lady now, I'm the Ambassador," Rose explained in stern voice. "Now you two sit tight and I'll be right back."

Rose crawled over the seat and with her hand on the door listened to Amy chastising Rory about his sexist ideals and reminding him about intelligence, strength and who was the pathetic sick one thus far. Rose smiled and shook her head as she opened the door and was hit in the face by a hot breeze smelling of sulfur and something burning nearby. Her eyes watered and she coughed immediately feeling too hot in her long traveling coat and skirt. She hopped out onto the black surface of the road and shut the door when she heard her companions coughing and groaning. One of their drivers was examining a large crack in the road and turned to look at her. Rose was a little nervous standing before the tall, unshaven, burly man but reminded herself, woman or not, she was the ambassador and she needed to act it.

She held her head high and smiled at the man. He was dressed in traditional Hadean garb, grey denim trousers, thick black boots and grey button up shirt with braces and black leather coat. She spoke to him in broken Hadean which she had studied briefly prior to her trip. He stared for a moment before responding gruffly. Rose listened trying to pick out words she knew. Apparently no Persephonians much less Persephonian Ambassadors spoke their language or talked to drivers.

Rose smiled. "Yes well, I…" she struggled for her words. "I am sorry I do not speak your words well. I am learning and I will try not to be…um as ignorant as the last Persephonian err Ambassador."

He stared and snorted. He pointed to the road indicating they had to find a way around. She nodded and thanked him and again he looked stunned. She heard him talk to another driver that a Persephonian spoke to him, apologized and thanked him. The other peeked around the carriage with a curious expression watching Rose as she climbed back in the carriage. She was pleased. This divide between the two people had to be bridged and she had to start making an impression somewhere even if it was just their drivers. Amy and Rory were huddled on the other side of the carriage holding cloths over their faces against the acrid smell in the air.

"It's just road damage, probably from some quake of the ground. Hadea is a geologically active area. I'm sure we'll be on our way shortly," she informed them and sat primly on her seat, removing her coat and straightening her dark blue skirts.

"You went outside and spoke to the drivers?" Rory asked, a touch of fear and awe in his voice.

"Well of course I did, Rory. How else would be informed."

Rory stared at her, his mouth opening and closing a few times. "But they're Hadeans and I mean they work the road so they're…"

"Normal people, not much different than us. The sooner you get used to that idea the better off we'll all be," Rose lectured.

"See, I told you!" Amy chastised, poking him in the arm.

Rose smiled and pulled out her portfolio so she could continue studying Hadean language and customs. It was clearly important to show them that she was not some paper pusher who didn't respect them as they seemed to assume. She listened to Amy and Rory quietly talk and argue whilst she focused on her work. The carriage soon ambled forward only this time, she kept one of the blinds open. Amy and Rory may find Hadea intimidating but Rose didn't. She wanted to see it, absorb the atmosphere and understand how these Hadeans lived.

There were a few more incidents on the way. One involved an attack by the bandits they had heard about except these bandits ended up being teenagers out for a bit of fun driving motorized scooters. The drivers were less than amused when they found the carriage pelted by some foul smelling substance. Rory sniffed and made a comment about undisciplined youth. Amy rolled her eyes and mentioned a practical joke Rory had participated in back in the city reminding him that kids were just kids. They argued about this for a short while before dozing off. Eventually, the carriage made its final approach to Hadea. Rory and Amy were curled up together asleep after being on the road for one twenty four hour cycle with only a few stops along the way. A bump jarred Rose awake and she looked out the window to see the stone fortress known as Hadea in the distance, lights glowing out of the windows of the city built into the side of a mountain.

The road curved around as they made their way up to the city giving Rose an excellent view. There were stone walls along the way studded with lights glowing yellow. The city itself was castle like in structure and quite old. It reminded Rose of some ancient crumbling structures in her own lands. It was constructed of thick rough stones with towers and turrets stretching into the dark sky lit up from whatever lighting they had in the city. It was imposing and uninviting to someone from Persephon so she could see why some of the prior ambassadors disliked it. It was dark and foreboding, lacking the colour and warm welcoming feel of the cities of her homeland.

Soon, they hurdled through two massive corroded iron gates which had cranked open for them and were within the city. The narrow cobblestone paved streets were busy and filled with people moving quickly to and fro. Rose observed the pale skin of the Hadeans, dressed in sober colours off set with accessories in flashes of bright fabrics like reds and oranges. The style might be unique but they weren't so different from her people. Men, women and children talked, shopped and strolled through the maze of streets and markets. This was no desolate and depressed place. It was filled with life, just different from Persephon.

The technology was much more advanced. Whereas her people relied on horses, pack animals carts and bicycles for the most part, here people rode scooters, mechanized bicycles more ornate and with far more metal than those she was familiar with at home and smaller sized open aired versions of the carriage she arrived in. She marvelled at the artistry of metal doors and shutters as well as the many glowing globes of lights used to light the city. Hadea may be the dark lands but they still had an appreciation for light.

They screeched to a halt in the middle of the city before a building she assumed was the Hadean Council Chambers. She nudged Rory and Amy awake, they gathered their things and slipped out of the Carriage. Whilst Amy and Rory stared around with huge eyes, Rose walked up to the drivers and thanked them. One actually smiled and inclined his head to her. She turned to find a delegation of sober looking Hadeans dressed in more formal clothing waiting for her on the stairs leading up to the building that housed the seat of their government.

A tall, brown haired woman dressed in boots, brown leather trousers, cream coloured top that flowed to her hips and belted at the waist with a bright orange scarf stared at her expectantly. She was surrounded by a group of men and women in a similar garb, some with long brown and black coats but all with a splash of orange or red and wearing a stern expression.

Rose straightened and called for Rory and Amy. She then strode forward and up the stairs. She was quite certain the Hadeans wanted her to be on a lower step than them in some method of intimidation. Rose refused and stepped up next to the dark haired woman who appeared to be the leader. The woman was still taller than Rose but at least they were on equal footing.

Rose waited for them to speak. The brown haired woman arched a brow and looked amused. "Ambassador Tyler, I presume?" she drawled.

"Yes, I am and these are my assistants, Rory Williams and Amelia Pond," she introduced in tentative Hadean, nodding toward her friends who stood several steps beneath them.

The Brown haired woman inclined her head. "I am Romana Trelundar of the Hadean Council. I extend welcome to you Ambassador," she said in perfect Persephonian.

Rose held out her hand and the Hadeans stared at her as if she were mad and then Romana quirked a smiled and grasped Rose's hand and firmly shook it.

"I can tell this is going to be an interesting negotiation," she said, this time in Hadean looking Rose in the eyes.

Rose smiled back. "I have no doubt. Let us hope it is fruitful as well."

Romana hummed and led Rose, Amy and Rory inside, instructing their bags be delivered to the Persephonian Embassy suites. Rory looked worried at this but Amy gripped his hand and squeezed. Rose carried her own diplomatic satchel in a simple brown leather bag over her shoulder. They entered the Council building which again, reminded Rose of a castle as she stepped in to the entrance.

She was immediately enveloped by cool air and a scent she associated with books, leather and oil burning lamps. The room was dark and cavernous with a cathedral like domed ceiling, thick stone grey walls and a polished black floor. Tapestries were hung on the walls in rich shades of blues, green, red and gold depicting what Rose believed to be scenes in Hadean history. There were was no furniture except of a large marbled table against one wall on which a massive glowing lamp consisting of multiple golden glowing orbs sat. There were a few glass cases containing artefacts as well.

They were led through this room and up several more flights of stone stairs and down some long halls dotted with more of the glowing orb lights inset into the stone, passing other artefacts under glass before they reached two black doors with silver circular symbols inscribed in them. Romana turned to her.

"I will have your assistants escorted to your offices here so they may settle in. The Council is expecting you."

Rose nodded and looked at Amy and Rory who appeared unhappy. "Rose, are you sure this is best?" Amy asked, shooting suspicious looks at all the Hadeans who stared at her with blank expressions.

"Rose looked over at Romana and then back at Amy. "Yes, I do. I'll meet up with you later. Remember, you represent Persephon here and I expect you to show the Hadeans courtesy, respect and that we appreciate their hospitality."

Amy nodded still not looking happy. Rory was staring at a large Hadean with shoulder length golden brown hair until Amy elbowed him.

"Ow!" He turned to Rose. "Yes, we understand perfectly. Please take care, Rose."

Rose nodded and walked with Romana in to meet the Council. Again, she was struck by the stillness and aged scent in the air as if she had stepped into some great archive. It was another room with massive ceilings and little furniture. A long, glossy black oval conference table dominated the room surrounded by high backed chairs of the same material. At the table sat members of the Hadean Council all of whom now looked at her.

This was it, the most important moment of Rose's life. The first diplomatic meeting between their peoples since things had devolved into such a bitter dispute and the last Persephonian Ambassador had fled back home. What she said now would set the tone for negotiations. She felt like she had been preparing for this moment all her life and as nervous as she was, she was also excited and hopeful. Rose took a deep breath and inclined her head in respect.

"Council of Hadea, thank you for your hospitality and agreement to discuss the unfortunate ongoing dispute between our people. I hope that we may gain better understanding and reach an amicable solution for a more harmonious and prosperous future," Rose said in a firm voice and in Hadean.

One of the Hadean Council, a middle aged woman with dark hair pulled back in a severe bun and a patch over her left eye laughed harshly and stood up. She wore black military style trousers, coat with silver embellishments and black gloves on her hands.

"Well, well what have we here, a shiny little Persephonian child sent in some pathetic attempt to delay the inevitable. And so well trained like one of their little furry mongrels sent out to bark, wag its tail and convince us that it's no threat before it tries some meagre attempt to rip out our throats," She said in a harsh and cutting voice.

Rose stood still, her face hardening as she watched the woman in black walk around the table toward her. "And you are, Madame?" Rose demanded.

The woman stiffened. "You may call me Councilwoman Kovarian and I do not waste my time with some foolish, simpering embodiment of Rassilon's ego." She walked over to stand over Rose trying to intimidate her. "You tell that egocentric fool, Rassilon, to send a real diplomat, someone who understands the superiority and power of Hadea, that we are in control, and you.." she said with derision, "farmers work at our behest and pleasure. We do not serve you!"

Rose looked her in her one uncovered hazel coloured eye and arched her brow. She had seen this same posturing and performance in Persephon and she knew how to deal with it. "Well Councilwoman Kovarian, that was quite an impressive speech. Pity it was wasted on this child of Persephon who you don't think has a mind of her own or can speak for her people but then, I suppose anyone with your ego thinks everyone is beneath them. In fact, I think it's a real shame that you are so worried about me that you have to insult me like that and expect me to shrivel up and blow away on the wind because, you see, that's not gonna happen. I think this is part of the problem. You have no respect for our people and see us as nothing, but the truth is, we're real people just like Hadeans.

"How dare you!" she said in a quiet outraged voice. "Hadeans are the greatest people on this planet and all of you would perish without us!"

Rose smiled. "Yeah, they say the same thing in Persephon. Funny how we both think the same thing and even funnier how wrong we both are."

"I will not listen to this…"

"Shut it, Kovarian!" a male voice shouted out of a darkened corner. A man emerged into the light. He was tall with short cropped hair and piercing blue eyes. He moved with grace but purpose. Dressed in jeans, a dark blue jumper and a black leather coat, he was an intimidating figure and especially with the angry look on his face.

"The Ambassador is here to help us work this thing out and I for one want to hear more. So far, seems like what she's saying is worth hearing. Now, you can either leave or sit back down and we'll all have us a bit of a chat and a how do you do with this lovely lady here."

Kovarian shot him an evil unhappy look and made her way back to her spot where she sat and glowered at Rose.

The man walked over to Rose and looked her up and down. "A sight better than the last Ambassador. At least you're still upright and not talking out of your arse," he said roughly. "I'm the Doctor and you are?"

Rose smiled at him. She'd heard stories about the infamous Council Chairman known as the Doctor. Many said he was dangerous, not be trusted and she had heard rumours that Rassilon feared him. Rose could see why. He was gruff, forceful and with an air of power about him but he was also smart. She could see it reflected in his eyes.

"Rose, Rose Tyler."

He smiled at her. "Nicely done, Rose Tyler." Rose held out her hand and the moment he enveloped her hand with his much larger one, Rose felt something. It was an odd feeling, almost a connection. She almost blushed but tamped down that feeling and shook his hand.

"It's an honour to meet you, Doctor," she finally said, a slight husky quality to her voice as she looked at him.

He held onto her hand for a moment longer than he should have before releasing it and walk toward the table. "Don't know about that."

He offered her a seat. She knew she couldn't breathe a sigh of relief yet. She had several more Hadean's scrutinizing her. The Doctor took the lead of the meeting.

"You've met Romana," he said nodding at her. "And Kovarian of course." He glared at the scowling woman. "Next to her is Alistair Lethbridge Stewart." Rose nodded at the grey haired man with the keen eyes who seemed to be assessing her and looked pleased. "Next to him is Sarah Jane Smith."

"Pleased to make to meet you Ambassador. We so rarely see Persephonian women that it was rumoured they were an endangered species," Sarah Jane joked.

Rose smiled brightly. "I know how it must seem. Our society has a few vocal members who believe we should adhere to the conservative values of our ancestors but the truth is you can't cling to the past and we have to change and evolve. Women aren't just at home keeping the homestead and raising the children. Promise."

"I think you'll find Ambassador," a younger ginger haired woman wearing a black and purple sweater said in a loud brash voice. "That we are less concerned with Persephonian domestics than we are with this stupid embargo."

"This would be Donna Noble, our newest and loudest Council member," the Doctor said, shooting her a warning look.

She didn't flinch and even narrowed her eyes back at him. "Oi, the rest of you lot may want to play nice hosts or in one of your cases, Queen Bitch of all Pythia, but I have people I have to answer to and they want to know why this thing isn't resolved and when it will be!"

"I agree, Councilwoman. It's why I'm here. We all suffer, Hadean and Persephonian and we have to work together to resolve this. Blaming each other isn't getting us anywhere."

"Perhaps if the Persephonians would admit they were wrong and accept Hadean superiority…" Kovarian began ranting.

"Will you shut up! Pythia help us but you can't get off that bloody soapbox of yours!" Donna exclaimed.

"Wilfred Mott, here," an older white haired man with sparkling grey-blue eyes said and waved at Rose. "And I agree with you Ambassador. We need real facts and plausible solutions. We are more than happy to help the Persephonians in solving what happened to their fields and their crops but the embargo has to end."

Rose nodded. "I agree with you Councilman Mott. I personally toured the fields and met with the head of the Arcadian Compound as well as studied the records. I am quite familiar with the circumstances that have led us to this embargo."

"And what were your conclusions?" Sarah Jane asked?

Rose leaned against the high back of the black stone chair thinking about what she should and should not reveal. "It's more complicated than it looks, people are hiding things and it was done on purpose. This was no accident or act of nature."

"And are you blaming Hadea for this act of sabotage?" Romana asked pointedly, tense and ready to defend her people.

"I'm not blaming anyone at this point. I think we don't know enough facts yet," Rose answered evasively.

"Oh, I like her," Councilman Mott said, nodding his head with a smile. "Definitely not like the last one."

"The Diplomatic Corp certainly trained you well, didn't they?" the Doctor said, sitting back with his boot clad feet propped up on the table.

"I don't care what her training is. Are you gonna work with us or not?" Councilwoman Noble demanded.

Rose sat back up and leaned onto the cool stone table. "I'm here to resolve this no matter what it takes or where it leads us."

The Doctor jumped up and paced, stopping abruptly and turned to her. "You sure about that? This isn't any pleasant stroll in the Persephonian countryside. We don't muck about in Hadea. Lives are at stake and we…" he paused. "I don't have time for political games or Persephonian pretty words, tea and crumpets. I have people hurting and it needs to stop. So, are you with me Ambassador Rose Tyler?"

Rose looked over at him and felt the challenge he was issuing. She stood up and walked over to face him. "Yeah I am. Question is, are you up to it? Can your people see past old resentments to make a real change?"

The Doctor stared at this young woman before him. He'd never met a Persephonian like her. There she stood in the heart of Hadea, just her and two little assistants wearing their conservative clothing fit for a day in Persephon with their sun kissed skin, farmer values and simple, grounded ways. And yet she was not the soft and close minded politician like so many of her people. She was strong, determined and smart judging by what she said and didn't' say. There was something in this young woman he liked. His gut was saying she might be the one to help him solve this if they could get past the politics and the forces set to war existing within both of their homes.

"We'll see, Ms. Tyler. One thing is for certain, it's going to be quite the adventure finding out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through so many changes. It's nothing like it was going to be so I promise there's going to be more Doctor/Rose interaction after this.
> 
> This chapter would not be here without lots of help from bittie752 and whoinwhoville who listened to me whine and complain and moan but were always there for me offering suggestions. They are awesome ladies!

After the initial confrontation with the Hadean Council, Rose was escorted to her offices. They had set a schedule for meetings, tours and a banquet that night to welcome Rose as the new ambassador. She would be introduced to a variety of highly regarded Hadeans, people who had much to lose if things were not resolved. It would be important to make a good impression.

As she left the Council Chambers, she felt the Hadean Council's speculative gaze burning into her. Things had not gone as well as she hoped but it hadn't been a complete failure either. It was clear the Hadeans wanted action and not political assurances. There was also tension within the Hadean Council and that was a concern. Then again, Rose knew there was tension within her own government as well. In some ways, it showed how similar the two peoples were. Political intrigue, those whose goal it was to help their people versus those whose goal it was to gain power were all familiar to her.

Prime Minister Rassilon had been in power for two decades. He was an expert in the art of political and emotional manipulation. Rose was no fool. She was well aware she would not have received this assignment unless it suited the Prime Minister's ultimate goals. She still wasn't sure what those goals were but had an inkling she was to be a pawn, an easily dismissed farm girl in some bigger conspiracy.

Rassilon had his own critics, those who felt his administration was holding Persephon back. Some felt, they needed to move ahead, encourage creativity and growth and allow their people to learn more about technological advances. There were also those who felt Rassilon was leading Persephon away from the values it was built on. Of course, there were more moderate groups as well. All of the players in this political struggle were becoming more and more restless, and their discontent was transforming from an annoying murmur to a pounding stampede across the land. The present dispute with Hadea over the poisoned fields only added fuel to the fire and put Rassilon under scrutiny.

There had been more unanswered questions than answers in Rose's investigation of the poisoned fields in Arcadia and despite the slimy Mr. Van Statten's disingenuous platitudes and attempt to shove her off, Rose knew there was more going on. The fields were damaged. There was no question of it. The Corp's scientist, Dr. Taylor, had assured her that he found no direct connection to Hadea. However, what neither she nor Dr. Taylor had revealed to anyone was that there had been tampering. It seemed some of the equipment that regulated fertilization and irrigation had been sabotaged with a chemical compound made from several common fertilizers and pesticides commonly found in Persephon.

The question remained as to who had done this and why? Rose still couldn't pin down a motive or reason for it other than to disrupt relations with Hadea. She had pondered if Van Statten had a financial motivation for it. Was this someway to force Hadea to renegotiate trade agreements with Arcadia? It wouldn't surprise her. But, why allow it to go on this long? Was it really worth destroying so much good land? She wondered if there was something else behind it.

Rose knew Van Statten to be greedy and not afraid to sacrifice his own family for a profit. He had taken in a nephew from his widowed sister who was struggling and then promptly married the eighteen year old boy off to some sick elderly widow for a tidy addition of fertile land to his own farm. There had also been rumours of a few dodgy equipment trades with some of the smaller farms. A background check into his past showed he also had affiliations with some ultra conservative political groups that felt Rassilon was too liberal and too soft with the Hadeans. They were extremists and Rose knew if they ever came to power, life in Persephon would be a nightmare. They would tighten restrictions and turn them into a more militant state with rights removed and tension with Hadeans escalated to a point beyond they were at now.

Van Statten was a business man first and foremost so she didn't think his primary motivations would be his conservative political leanings. However, he might be somehow in partnership with such people for the purpose of elevating his holdings. Rose was sure he couldn't be involved with the destruction of the fields on his own. He was ultimately a paper pusher, a politician, not the type to get his hands dirty.

He would want someone else to do that for him and Rose had doubts he had sufficient knowledge to hatch such a plan on his own. This went deeper. She just wasn't sure how much deeper or how far it stretched, maybe beyond the borders of Persephon. The technology used in the sabotage and the manipulation of the chemicals would requite expertise and such an expert would not be typically found in Persephon. Direct evidence may not link Hadea but…one could not ignore that someone with Hadean knowledge and technology was more than likely involved and that was where things became complicated. Would Van Statten or some associate of his hire a Hadean to poison the Van Statten fields?

From what Rose saw in the Hadean Council, that question was sounding more plausible. Councilwoman Kovarian seemed the type to go to any lengths to achieve her goals. She was arrogant and clearly had an eye toward controlling Persephon. Clearly, she would sacrifice her own people to achieve a more dominant position. Rose didn't trust her and she wondered how many more Hadeans thought like Kovarian. Would they manipulate someone like Van Statten to create upheaval? It wasn't out of the question and the more she thought about the more her suspicion grew.

Except, there were reasonable Hadeans in the way, Hadeans like the Doctor. He clearly had no interesting in war or conflict. His interest lay in caring for his people. She smiled when thought about the head of the Hadean Council. He dominated the room and not just because he was tall and broad shouldered in his black leather coat. The Doctor exuded strength, intelligence and a touch of danger. This was someone who wasn't afraid to stand up for what was right, make the hard decisions and do whatever was necessary for the good of his people.

Rose had heard rumours about him, that he had personally ended a small Hadean civil war in the Kaled Province. From the little information she had, there had been a group calling themselves the Dalekian Consortium that was promoting survival of the fittest and destroying any deemed genetically inferior. They achieved this by methodically scouring their province and murdering any they found as weak or deficient, insisting by removal of the weakest and less desirables from the gene pool, they would create a vastly stronger and superior Hadean population.

The Doctor saw it as murder plain and simple and he wasn't the only one. He assembled a small but lethal group and marched into Kaled openly challenging the Dalekian Consortium and their leader Davros. He offered them a chance to walk away, make reparations to the families they destroyed and injured, to do the right thing and make Hadea better and more than just a bunch of murderers. The Dalekians saw the Doctor as weak. In their arrogance and blind devotion to their cause, they attacked with nothing less than extermination as their ultimate goal.

The Doctor and his band of Hadean defenders stood against them, unflinching, strong and stoic. They were prepared for this. Unlike the Dalekians who chose a direct and violent assault, the Doctor's strategy was to out-think them and that he did. The details had been sketchy but Rose heard they used some kind of Hadean technology to engulf all the Dalekians in some sort of prison container. Rose couldn't fathom how that could be done. Of course, she also heard that such vessel was tossed into one of Hadea's many volcanoes.

It had been ruthless but then she'd heard the Doctor had raged over the action that he did not condone or consent to. Of course, it had been alleged the Dalekian leader, Davros had escaped somehow. There were just so many rumours and stories about Hadean justice. Still, her gut instinct was that the Doctor had nothing to do with that. It wasn't his way. If he was going to destroy someone, he would do it face to face, bear the responsibility for ending a life the same way he bore the responsibility for his people's well being.

It boiled down to that she liked the Doctor. There was just something about him that made her feel like he was the one person in Hadea she could talk to and perhaps find some common or mutual understanding. Of course, his piercing blue eyes and strong profile had nothing to do with the fact she liked him, an inner voice whispered and giggled. Nor was the fact that his presence, that intangible electric feeling sparked something within her. His intellect and challenge to her to work with them only fuelled her interest. There was no denying that the Doctor commanded one's attention and perhaps he commanded a bit more from her.

She dismissed it as she walked up to the doors leading to her offices. She was the Persephonian Ambassador and did not allow personal feelings or attractions to interfere with her duties, even if it was a dark, moody, drop dead gorgeous leader of all Hadea.

Amy and Rory were waiting on her in her new Hadean office. The long walk down the roughly hewn stone walled corridor had given her time to think. Now, it was time to settle into her office and discuss strategy with Amy and Rory. The room was not so different from the architecture and furniture they had passed along the way. The floor was the same polished black, the furniture looked too made of some type of stone, possibly granite. It was black with swirls of white, rust and dotted with something that sparkled in the glowing yellow orbs that hung from the ceilings like some representation of a planetary system in old books and records she'd seen. The walls had book cases inset into the stone and they were haphazardly stacked with books, a variety of artefacts and what looked like stuffed dead animals.

The giant stone desk was in better shape although not by much. Rose supposed that Rory and Amy had been working at tidying up so at least you could see the surface amongst stacks of paper, trash, books and old tins of food. The walls were again, lined with artwork and tapestries all depicting aspects of Hadean life. Her eyes were drawn to Amy and Rory standing off to the side holding sacks and cleaning flannels whilst grimacing.

"So, guess you two have been umm busy then?" Rose said as she surveyed the room and toed what looked to have once been a dried up apple.

"Busy? Busy?" she snipped. "If busy means decontaminating this disaster area then yes we have! She stormed forward holding a sack that looked to be heavy and full of trash. "I did not sign up to be a janitor! I'm a diplomat!"

Rory stood silently off to the side, his nose wrinkled in distaste at yet another atrocity of trash he found on the floor.

"Amy, I'm sorry. Look, none of us knew what we'd find when we got here…"

"What we'd find! You mean like a bunch of Hadeans looking down their noses at us, treating us like we're nothing more than the dirt beneath their feet!" she started to pace. "Rose, I understood this would be a challenge. I expected Hadea to be strange and weird but I did not expect them to use the Persephon diplomatic office for their refuse storage!"

"Amy, calm down. I don't think the Hadeans did this. Look around. This is probably all Ambassador Lazarus' stuff. He had a reputation for being a bit eccentric and well, he did smell a bit off," Rose acknowledged and took the bag from Amy's firm grip.

Amy's expression remained tense and her eyes narrowed. "A bit off? Try pig sty! And the Hadeans couldn't be bothered to tidy up?"

Rose sighed. Amy should know the answer. Before she could respond, Rory cleared his throat.

"According to the Treaty of Kasterborous, any diplomatic offices of an Ambassador are to be treated as an extension of such Ambassador's home land and thus outside the jurisdiction of the government of its present location. Entering these offices uninvited would be the same as crossing the border without authority."

"Thanks, Rory," Rose said warmly. Rory nodded his head and walked over to take the bag of foul smelling trash from Rose and ventured out into the corridor to inquire about disposal of said refuse. He was soon returning for more sacks which he and Amy had filled in Rose's absence.

"It's still not right," Amy quipped, wrinkling her nose at the condition of the desk.

"Agreed," Rose said, nodding her head. "But, it's what we've got and we have to make due. Things are tense enough without us making demands on the Hadeans for cleaning services. They already see us as weak and soft. We have to show them they're wrong, show them Persephonian perseverance and determination."

"By cleaning Ambassador Lazarus' shite up?" Amy suggested sarcastically and arched a brow.

"If that's what it takes, yes!" Rose answered back firmly. "Now let's get this place in order and I'll tell you and Rory about my meeting and what's ahead. There's a reception tonight in our honour and I want you both up to speed and ready to face whatever queries or subtle manipulations the Hadeans throw at us.

After spending a few more hours, cleaning and organizing the Persephonian offices, along with discussing strategy, they were escorted to their living quarters not far from the Council building. Their apartments were at the top of a tower with several windows overlooking stunning Hadean vistas of rocky terrain, lava fields and electrical storms with bolts of lightning dancing across the thick, black ever present cloud cover in the sky. Again, the walls were a thick rough stone like one would expect to find in a castle with grey stone floors, covered in various brightly coloured rugs. There was a main living area, kitchen and dining room, bathing quarters and four other rooms with beds and storage. It was sparsely furnished with only the basics with furniture made of metal, glass or stone and accented with bright pillows or decorations in orange, red, yellow and blue. However, they had little time for a thorough examination of their new home as the reception to welcome them was set for only an hour away.

Rose quickly changed into a conservative but comfortable shot sleeved, mint green, light cotton gown with a fitted bodice and a low rounded neckline. Her skirts flowed out from the waist to the floor and she wore light coloured boots. Her hair was worn pinned up away from her face but curled down around her shoulders in a less severe style than earlier. She picked up a white woven shawl her mother had made for her and walked out into the living area to find Amy dressed in a similar gown only in blue and Rory in suit of navy trousers, boots, a matching navy jacket and a waistcoat of navy with gold embroidery over a starched white shirt. Rose smiled as she looked at the two of them and thought how they made a handsome couple.

Rory carried a satchel with Persephonian wine and some dried fruits and crackers for them to eat. It was an odd thing bringing their own food to a banquet held in their honour but they had been regaled with tales of how Hadean food would poison them and bring on a variety of maladies which if it didn't kill them, would destroy their immunities to illness and lead to a slow and painful end. The former ambassador proclaimed one mistaken nibble of biscuit left him lethargic and at death's door for weeks. Rose wasn't sure how much she believed that but the dire warnings about Hadean food no matter if it originated in Persphon or not, was enough to make her cautious. It was one of the things she was eager to prove either true or a myth propagated by people intent on creating malcontent between their two peoples.

As they left their quarters, and much to Rose's concern, there were two guards awaiting them and who escorted them back to the Council building. Amy leaned over and whispered to her. "Is this for our protection or theirs?"

Rose looked at her and thought about it for a moment. "Perhaps a bit of both. For now, we'll let it go. We have to prioritize, Amy. Trust and respect is earned and right now we all have to work on that, Hadeans and Persephonians."

Amy didn't look satisfied. Rory held her close to him and she muttered about him being over protective and the two of them bickered softly about who would protect who in an emergency. Rose shook her head but if push came to shove, her money was on Amy.

Instead of being led into the upper levels of the Council building, they were escorted down several flights of stone stairs, deep beneath the building and then further along more stone walled passages lit by more yellow orb lights until they heard the clink of glasses and murmur of voices. They entered an enormous cavern and Rose's mouth gaped at the sheer magnificence and awe inspiring natural beauty.

It was obviously a natural feature with rough black and grey walls studded with some sparkling mineral, the ceiling was lined with stalatacytes of various sizes, lit up with blue and violet lights and looking like a natural chandelier or art work. Rose's attention was drawn back to the people as Councilwoman Sarah Jane Smith and Councilman Wilfred Mott approached.

"Welcome, Ambassador," Sarah Jane greeted warmly.

"And who have we here?" Wilfred Mott asked.

"These are my assistants, Rory Williams and Amelia Pond. Amy and Rory this is Sarah Jane Smith and Wilfred Mott of the Hadean Council."

Amy and Rory greeted them with reserved smiles.

"Yes, well do come in. This night is about welcoming you and to celebrating new friendships and a prosperous future between our people," Sarah Jane said with warmth.

"Yes, indeed. I have a good feeling about you, Ambassador. We're all looking forward to a fresh start," Wilfred enthused.

They were escorted around the room and introduced to the various people in attendance including politicians, people of influence and heads of various Hadean industries. All wanted to meet Rose and gage her willingness to work through the present troubles. Rose, Amy and Rory all endeavoured to make a good impression whilst avoiding any firm commitments on any topic.

Politics aside, it was a lovely party, posh by Rose's standards. Despite the rustic appearance of the cavern, it was elegant with tables lining the room dressed in white cloth reflecting the purple and blue lighting. The Hadeans all wore dark clothing accented by bright oranges, yellows reds or purples. The women were not limited to the long gowns that Rose and Amy wore. Hadean fashion was far more modern in this regard with women wearing flowing pant suits or shorter skirts with boots. The taboo against women showing too much skin was non-existent here. Rose and Amy found it refreshing and whispered to each other about picking up some Hadean fashion. Rory looked uncomfortable. But then, Hadean men wore similar fashions to what he wore except perhaps without the waistcoat and with flashier clothing.

It wasn't long before, Rory had procured glasses and poured some of the wine they had brought with them. Romana and Sarah Jane had watched off to the side and stepped forward but not before Councilwoman Kovarian dressed in her standard black military style pant suit made comment.

"Is Hadean wine not good enough for weak Persephonian palates," she suggested in an accusatory tone.

Rose plastered a diplomatic smile on her face to respond to the complaining councilwoman. "Not at all, Councilwoman Kovarian. It has been widely reported amongst my people that Hadean food has an unfortunate lethal side effect to us. I'm surprised you are unaware of this. No insult was intended and in fact, I'm disappointed that I won't be able to sample that aspect of Hadean culture. I confess it looks and smells wonderful."

"Your previous Ambassador had a reputation of being unwilling to experience Hadean customs and culture and often declared that his Persephonian palate and senses were far too sensitive for what he referred to as brash and excessive Hadean tastes. I confess, we were under the impression that it was a case of delicate or fragile Persephonian sensibilities but now I gather, you allege our food is poisonous to you?" Romana questioned, disbelief evident in her voice. "Give the discontent between our peoples, I am surprised we have not been accused of attempting to harm you, especially given Ambassador Lazarus pension for finding fault for all things Hadean," Romana finished acerbically.

Rose paused a moment. It would appear the simple act of sipping wine could be cause for a diplomatic incident and perhaps that is why no one thought to inform the Hadeans of this matter or, perhaps the Persephonian Ambassadors didn't want to look weak. If so, why wasn't she informed of this? It made her wonder what other information was kept from her.

"I cannot answer why someone would not be honest with you over such a basic matter. My apologies. I can only assume they did not wish to insult you. I'm afraid in my ignorance, I may have caused such insult and for that I am truly sorry.

Sarah Jane looked at Rose with raised eyebrows. "How very diplomatic of you. I would suggest it's more likely that suspicious minds would rather postulate some conspiracy theory. It wouldn't be the first time we have been accused of attempting some secret plan to destroy Persephon," Sarah Jane's suggested with a slight sense of humour which a few people seemed to share.

"I admit to being curious, Ambassador, exactly who was it who decided this?" Sarah Jane asked. "We have no records of Persephonian deaths resulting from a bit of wine and succulent Hadean delicacies. And, as you well know, the majority of our supplies, food in particular, is grown and harvested by Persephonians. It would seem your own crops and cattle have not destroyed you so how could simply moving them across the border make them unpalatable to you?"

Rory stepped forward. "Excuse me, Ambassador if I may?" Rose nodded for him to elaborate. Rory was studying to join the science division of the Diplomatic Corp and his focus was medical. If anyone could provide an explanation sufficient to satisfy indignant and disbelieving Hadeans, it was Rory.

"It's not the food production that's the concern. It's the processing once in Hadea. You lack sunlight here and our scientists believe perhaps you add vitamins and nutrients to your food to make up for what you would gain naturally from the sun or that it could have something to do with the prolific amount of fungi and molds that grow naturally in this environment and would be toxic to us. Even us being here breathing the air, exposes us to spores that would naturally be produced and emitted. It's simply a part of your natural ecosystem. Persephon isn't a friendly environment to fungi and thus we have no natural immunity as we are not exposed to them as you are in Hadea."

"Another Persephonian weakness," Kovarian announced with a cruel smile and handed her own glass to her assistant, a petite young woman with her dark hair pulled back in a severe style and wearing similar dark trousers and suit coat. As she poured wine for Kovarian, the Doctor wandered over.

"Oh, I don't know about that," he said with a smile. "Good evening, Ambassador. Lovely night for a little chit chat on culinary chemistry and the perils of pitfalls of dinner and diplomacy," the Doctor said with a smile at Rose, ignoring Kovarian.

Rose couldn't help the genuine smile that bloomed on her face. The Doctor had a way of eliminating the tension Kovarian created and in a way that was both cordial and yet like a fencing match, always hitting his mark and scoring a direct hit on her. Wearing his leather coat, a burgundy dress shirt opened slightly at the collar and dark denim jeans, he was a welcome and handsome distraction.

"Well, thank you for the lovely reception. As we were explaining to Councilwoman Kovarian here, we're sorry we won't be able to enjoy Hadean cuisine."

"I'd like to discuss the background and research into the alleged toxicity of our cuisine with Mr. Williams," Romana inserted, her dark violet and silver gown floating about her as she strode forward, almost determined to prove Rory wrong.

"I confess, I'm curious as well," Sarah Jane added.. "It has an air of suspicion and conspiracy about it, although, I am intrigued with Mr. William's explanation."

"Good, you lot go unravel the great Persephonian food myth and I'll show the Ambassador here how fantastic we are." He turned to Rose and wrapped her arm through his. "You ready to be impressed, Ambassador?"

Rose smiled brightly at him and looked forward to spending more time with the Hadean head councilmember. Her reasoning wasn't just politics. Rose genuinely felt he was a kindred spirit. It was a gut instinct or a connection they shared, a desire to work through the issues and do what was right for the people and in an ethical non-violent way. There was something in his eyes, an intensity, intelligence and some essence of experiencing the trials and turmoil of less than peaceful time that resonated. Rose wanted to know more about him and not just for politics. It was a genuine desire to get to know the man behind the leader.

Of course the his smile and the underlying attraction she felt may have had something to do with her enthusiasm and thus she responded with a slightly flirtatious, "Always, Doctor."

Kovarian whispered something to her assistant and slithered away in the crowd. Her assistant seemed suddenly fascinated with anything Rory or Amy had to say as Rory discussed the Hadean food issue.

As Rose walked with the Doctor around the room, he regaled her with tales of Hadea, what it was like to be raised in the land of darkness and more importantly, how people here lived. Rose was fascinated by his tales of racing on giant thick scaled lizards across the rocky plains, of exploring underground cave systems, harvesting minerals, carving out homes in the mountains, of grand celebrations, music, laughter and how the environment bound them together in tight communities.

"Sounds like you had fun growing up here. It's still strange to me never seeing the sun or feeling the grass tickling your feet or chasing butterflies."

"Butterflies! Aww they're nothing compared to a mass of Hadean fireflies, chasing the little glowing buggers through town. Best thing when you're young," he admitted.

Rose looked down at the glowing floor beneath them. "This hall is so beautiful. There's nothing like it Persephon. She noticed the blue glow was liquid. "Is that water? Are we standing on water?" she asked as she tapped her foot on the clear surface noting it was solid.

"Sort of yeah," he acknowledged. "It's Plexiglas. There's hot springs that run through here, help heat the city and provide us with our water supply. It's why the room temperature is stable in here despite us being deep under the city."

Rose smiled brightly at him. "Impressive Hadean science," she commented.

He stared at her for a moment and there was something intense in his gaze. It riveted her. "What?" she finally asked.

"You're not what I expected," he finally admitted and then gently guided her over to a wall and ran his hand over the rough surface.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Rose asked as she stepped up and looked at the sparkling minerals in the wall.

"Maybe it's good," he said and looked over at her. Before he could elaborate, Donna Noble walked up to them.

"Ambassador," Donna said and looked at the Doctor expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"Make a proper introduction. I know you hole yourself away to work on your special projects and keeping Hadea in order but you still have manners."

He rolled his eyes. "You've already met." She glared at him and he smiled sarcastically at her.

"Right, Ambassador, you remember the lovely if not noisy Councilwoman, Donna Noble."

Rose smiled brightly. "Yes I do. It's a pleasure to see you again"

"You sure about that?" Donna quipped. "I'm not exactly the type to play nice with pretty words so don't expect a bunch of gushing from me. Then again, I won't be like queen bitch of Pythia over there either," she confided and indicated Kovarian who stood off to the side staring at Rose.

"I'm sure we'll get a long fine, Councilwoman. After all, we both want the same thing, peace and an end to the trade embargo."

"Yes, well, we'll see about that and please, just call me Donna. Enough with the fancy titles. They're a waste of time." Donna brushed water droplets off with a grimace. "Sorry about the muss, it's raining cats and dogs out there."

"Ohhh," Rose replied, her eyes lighting up and she looked at the exit. "I'd love to see that. I've read about rain and it's one of the things I'm looking forward to experiencing."

Romana who had been making her way back toward Rose paused in shock. "You've never seen rain before?" she asked.

"No. I mean, I've been in the greenhouses when the misters were on but in Persephon, well we don't get rain clouds. I mean we have a few clouds but they're more cumulus I think they're called, and they never cover the sun. I've never really known a day without light until I arrived here."

"I had heard that Persephon relied on other methods of irrigation," Romana conceded but assumed you still received some sort of precipitation. Fascinating."

Rose nodded at Romana. "I'm sure there's a great deal we have to learn from one another and I'm happy to answer questions. So does it rains here a lot? I mean, water, it just falls from the sky? I've heard stories but it was so hard to believe, like a fairy tale. I just couldn't imagine what that's like. But then, I'm sure lots of things in Persephon must seem foreign and strange to you too," Rose mused.

Sarah Jane walked up trailed by Amy leaving Rory to deal with Kovarian's assistant who appeared to be peppering him with questions.

"Not every day," Sarah Jane answered, "But we see our fair share of storms. I'm sure you've seen the electrical storms during your trip across Hadea. Some of the storms can be quite violent but beautiful none the less. I'm afraid with such important pressing matters, we never had the chance to ask what you think of our great lands thus far?"

Rose studied Sarah Jane for a moment. This was a test and how she answered was very important. "It's different, fascinating and I wished more Persephonians could see it, meet your people and enjoy all that Hadean culture has to offer. I feel there's a great deal to learn and experience in Hadea and I look forward to it."

"Persephonians in Hadea!" Madame Kovarian shouted from off to the side and threw her wine glass against the rough stone wall. The room quieted and all eyes were directed to her. A slight smile lit her face knowing she had the attention of these influential people.

"I have heard quite enough from this…Ambassador. It will be a light day in Hadea before I allow simpering little primitive filthy farmers in my great state! Persephonians!" she spit out. "Fools, ignorant cattle, good for nothing but labour and toiling the soil and they can't even do that without us!" She walked up to Rose, looking down at her through her one grey coloured eye. "This farce has gone on long enough. I demand this Persephonian spy be arrested and taken to the stockade for interrogation! Clearly she is only here to try and plant doubt in our Council an, feed information back to Rassilon in an attempt to delay the inevitable…our domination of Persephon, an easy war to be waged and won. She leaned into Rose. "I doubt it will take more than a day to cull the Persephon herd of such impertinent little upstarts and teach them Hadean might and superiority!"

"Really?" Rose said, her voice steely and her eyes drilling into Kovarian. "That a declaration of war then?" She turned and looked around the room which was so silent the slightest catch of breath could be heard.

The Doctor was glaring at Kovarian and blue fire lit his eyes. He turned to Rose. "Ambassador, I don't think…" he started to say but Rose would have none of it.

"Is that what you lot want? War?" she shouted, determined to see this through. She hadn't started this argument but she would finish it.

"You think Persephon's that easy, that we don't fight back, that we're not tough enough; haven't suffered through drought, burning fields, rationing, diseases; and that we didn't have to adapt to a life of everlasting light. You think we wouldn't stand up for ourselves, wouldn't do what we had to in order to protect our people, our children from a life of slavery and servitude? Because if you think you can just march into Persephon and solve your problems in a day, you're wrong," she said as she marched back to Kovarian. "I Promise you Madame," she said emphasizing Madame sarcastically, "the first inkling I have of war, the first Hadean soldier that steps foot on Persephon soil with the intent on destroying our cities and harming out people and I will personally see that every field is burned and every Persephonian armed to stand up to overly aggressive, arrogant Hadeans like you; and your people will suffer and die for every square inch of Persephon soil you dare try and take."

Kovarian's face flushed and she trembled with rage. "Guards! Seize this Persephonian Spy!" she ordered, spittle flying out of her mouth in her rage.

"Disregard that order!" the Doctor commanded and walked in between the two women. "That's enough! No one is declaring war and despite Kovarian's paranoia, I doubt the Ambassador is a spy." He turned to Rose a light dancing in his eyes. "Then again, aren't all Ambassadors just a little bit into espionage, sort of part of the job isn't it, Ambassador?"

All the tension left Rose. She had been terrified and angry at what Kovarian had just done to her, how she'd forced her hand. The prior Ambassador would have sputtered, cried insult and stormed out, fleeing back to his quarters but Rose wasn't like that. She wasn't going to bow down to Kovarian and she wasn't going to run away.

What she had said, was risky and could have gone terribly wrong. She could have put her people at risk for her vigilant and passionate response but then again, this was Hadea. These people already thought Persephonians were weak. Maybe it was time for them to learn that Persephon maybe the land of eternal light but that didn't mean they were the cattle Kovarian thought. They had minds, ingenuity, and strength. Still, standing up like that, spouting off words about war and killing, it wasn't why she was here and was so unlike her. Rose never wanted it to come to that.

Her saving grace had been the Doctor. She said a small prayer giving thanks for his ability to nip the escalating tension. She looked at him as he asked her about espionage. She smiled softly.

"Ya know what Doctor, maybe that's what diplomacy really is, a bit of knowledge gathering, figuring out what the other side wants and what you can give to them. If you call that spying then maybe you're right."

The crowd let out a collective breath and several people laughed nervously. Sarah Jane jokingly asked Rose if she had a little Hadean in her family.

Amy strode forward, Rory in toe. "If they want to discuss spying then maybe they'd like to explain how and why they're listening to our conversations in our offices, diplomatic offices that they aren't allowed to tamper with!" she accused sharply.

Rose looked at her and Amy turned to her. "Ms. Beck over there next to Madame war monger," Amy said inclining her head to Kovarian and her assistant. "Mentioned specifically several things we discussed in private in our offices!"

Rose looked at Kovarian, her eyes hardening. Before things could escalate again, Romana stepped in. "Well that is a serious allegation and one which we shall investigate thoroughly." Romana turned an accusing eye at Kovarian who just smiled coldly at her.

"I think it's time for Madam Kovarian to get some fresh air," the Doctor suggested with a glare.

"Of course," Kovarian acknowledged. "The persephonian stench is a bit overwhelming in here and I'm sure I've made my position quite clear and assured the Ambassador has had a proper Hadean welcome." With that she and her assistant exited the room.

Sarah Jane walked over to stand next to Rose. "Well now, I must say, this has been an entertaining evening if nothing else."

Donna Noble stepped forward. "Ya know Ambassador, you've got balls of Hadean Steel. Maybe you're not so bad. Better than the last ambassador, that's for sure. Just don't think you can back down now. Kovarian and others like her will always be around but they don't' represent most of Hadea. My people, others like me, mothers, father, children, families, those that work for a living, they need this fixed. We have to find a way to get the trade moving again. From the look of it, it's gonna be up to us to do it, women like you and me, we make things happen. We understand that real people are affected and we care."

Rose looked into Donna Nobles eyes and she saw honesty. The woman was brash, determined and didn't hold back but it wasn't to be rude or get a reaction. Donna Noble cared. Rose smiled and held out her hand.

Donna had a firm grasp. "You're right Donna Noble. It is going to take people like you and me and a whole lot more. This isn't gonna be solved by just two people but all of us coming together and getting over the what happened before. We're gonna make this happen," Rose promised and she meant it.

Rose's confidence may have been misplaced. It wasn't just challenges in Hadea that stood in her way. Back in Persephon, news of Rose's accomplishments, of her strength and determination was being read by many interested parties. It fuelled some people to stay the course for change, encouraging them that one person could make a difference. Others, however, were not as enthusiastic. In fact, they were displeased at their ambassador's success. It wasn't part of their plan. Rose's impressive strides forward may have pushed these certain parties to expedite their own agendas and redefine Rose from pawn to liability.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote and wrote and wrote and suddenly realized I had 8,000 words. Sooo, I ended up with two chapters. Here is the first of the two. The next one will probably be posted tomorrow. Double chapter update woo hoo! Thank you so much for reading!

Rassilon paced in his office, his long blue and grey robes flaring about him as the sun streamed into his office, filling it with a warmth and light he didn't feel. On the contrary, his mood was as foul and dark as the skies of Hadea. Ambassador Tyler was not falling into line, wasn't the simpering little girl he was promised. She had shown strength and courage and now had garnered respect and the beginnings of cooperation from the Hadean Council. This was not part of his plan.

He had sent the young, inexperienced girl as a delay tactic. She was purposefully sent out with little information and would require acclimation, time to settle in and learn her way around. The Hadeans would be their typical arrogant and condescending selves, snipping at her and accusing her of ineptitude whilst demanding he send a new ambassador. It should have given him the time he needed to further his private negotiations with certain parties who shared his desire to profit from the present dispute between their peoples.

Unfortunately, the foolish girl had been more capable than he was led to believe. Now, he was in the midst of political turmoil, those who criticized him were stirring up his people and the extremists were rallying. He was still working a deal out with Van Statten and his nefarious associates. It infuriated Rassilon he was forced to deal with someone he considered inferior. Van Statten had lucked into an association with those who enjoyed inciting chaos, shaking up both governments and who had their own personal agendas. Rassilon knew Van Statten was playing a dangerous game with such radical affiliations and there was doubt that Van Statten had any control even if the arrogant prat thought he was some great architect of some great revolutionary scheme. Rassilon knew better.

He just needed time to get people in place, to watch Van Statten implode in what Rassilon hoped was the most violent of ways. It would serve the greedy farmer to die at the hands of some of the extremists and terrorists he was dealing with and for betraying Rassilon. There were not many people who betrayed Rassilon and lived to profit from it. This embarrassment had to be rectified and Rassilon needed control.

It wasn't an impossible situation. Once Van Statten was gone and Rassilon's more trustworthy people were in place, he could eliminate certain threats, renegotiate with the Hadeans to his people's favour and regain their trust and admiration. Yes, he was too clever to be thwarted at this point in his career and certainly not by some pompous fool like Van Statten or some overachiever like his little blonde ambassador.

There was a knock at his chamber doors. He snapped an angry, "Enter!"

Yvonne Hartman walked in, the picture of a poised, well dressed bureaucrat in her polished navy suit and pumps with hair curled immaculately about her shoulders and with a pleasant expression on her face and not at all intimidated by the angry Persephonian Prime Minister.

"Prime Minister," she said smoothly, inclining her head in respect.

"Ms. Hartman," he said, a barely leased anger in his voice as his chamber door quietly clicked shut.

"You will explain to me what your Ms. Tyler is doing," he demanded, not even asking her to have a seat.

Yvonne was prepared for this. She was aware of everything occurring in Hadea and had already planned how to deal with Rassilon. "Well Prime Minister, it would appear Ms. Tyler has exceeded her authority. I fear it is her inexperience and enthusiasm mixed with an inelegant attempt at advancing her career by making a name for herself."

"She," he said with derision, "has taken it upon herself to resolve the dispute and delved deep into Hadean politics where she doesn't belong. Not to mention, there is concern about how much of her investigation into Van Statten she is revealing to them, information that is of a confidential nature and could compromise Persephonian security. She has raised concerns with her clumsy handling of these matters. This exceeds inexperience and borders on insubordination and treason! She had no authority to delve this deep into this matter without consultation with us! Her job was to listen and report, nothing more! She exceeded her minimal authority and I will not tolerate it!"

Yvonne listened and nodded her head with little reaction. She was amused to see the Prime Minister so emotional. She noted he must be worried and that could benefit her. Personally, she cared nothing for Rose other than using her as a tool to manipulate things in the present Persephonian administration and that plan was working well. It was clear Rassilon's standing was in danger and Rose's investigation was causing him heartburn. That meant that the little simple farm girl had actually found something threatening.

Internally, it made Yvonne smile. She now knew where to focus her attention, find Rassilon's weakness and use it to improve her present standing. Of course, she couldn't let him know that. She had to play the game same as always and she knew just how.

"Prime Minister, I am of course, just as distraught as you are by Ms. Tyler's blunders. I'm sure, however, we can resolve this matter quickly and efficiently."

"The damage is done!" he snapped. "And I hold you responsible!"

Yvonne arched a brow at this. Oh yes, he was worried. The time was ripe for her to strike. She smiled coldly at him. "I assure you, Prime Minister, Ms. Tyler's record gave no indication of this rather impetuous behaviour. She has always shown a dedication to the Corps. Living in Hadea can affect one's judgment. I'm sure a reprimand and reminder of her duties to Persephon would solve this matter," Yvonne suggested diplomatically.

Rassilon towered over her. "Let me make this clear. Contain her, remove her from Hadea, send her to hell for all I care but muzzle the bitch now!"

"Of course, but…" Yvonne drew this out, knowing that she needed time and how she could work this to her advantage. "…removing her now would cause more tension with Hadea not to mention with our own people. It would raise further speculation and since the Hadeans seem so fond of the young ambassador, it could have negative ramifications. It will also take time for me to find a suitable replacement. Few are eager to venture into Hadea and even fewer qualified and with a temperament that would be suitable to the Prime Minister's purposes."

"I don't care!" Rassilon raged.

Yvonne smiled with a bit more warmth. "I may have another solution, one that would serve to allow us more time to find a more permanent answer to this problem."

Rassilon looked at her speculatively. At this point he trusted no one but was willing to listen to this low level official and after all, she was disposable. "Go on."

"I have heard rumours that Ms. Tyler's mother has an association with the Cheem."

"Those radicals! Bloody anarchists are what they are. Power to the people they shout!" he muttered and threw a nearby tea cup at the wall shattering it, splashing its contents. He whipped around to her. "I will not have diplomacy tainted by some rebel farmers who promote disassembly of the government!"

Yvonne remained calm. Pleased at his reaction. "Of course not, Prime Minister," she said smoothly. "It appears Mrs. Tyler's friendship with one of the faction leaders began after her daughter left for Hadea. Of course, we don't know when her predilection for this rebellious activity began or if she imbibed such values in her daughter. Certainly, Rose Tyler never expressed sympathy for this group but as we now know, she never expressed reckless diplomatic leanings either."

"And what is your point other than to show your utter incompetence in recommending this Tyler girl as ambassador!"

"Why simple, Prime Minister. Due to her mother's notorious affiliations, Ms Tyler must be placed on permanent probation and her ambassadorial powers revoked. Corp rules dictate we must complete a full and thorough investigation in such serious allegations and such an investigation could take…weeks."

The Prime Minister paced and pondered this. Finally, he turned to her. "During this time, there will be no negotiations with the Hadeans. Her presence there is as nothing more than a visitor, a simple farm girl with no authority to represent Persephon."

Yvonne nodded her head in assent. "She would have no rights and in fact, be suspended without pay until this is resolved. She and her staff would have to see to themselves. In the mean time, it shall allow us to find a suitable replacement and devise a plan for dealing with her without any repercussions or anyone suggesting her removal was a political machination."

Rassilon narrowed his eyes at Yvonne. It sounded ideal, a suitable excuse to eliminate the little bint's authority, implement an investigation to appear fair and just whilst giving him time to resolve his own little matter and once he had things settled in Persephon, find the girl guilty and bring her back for punishment. He felt a sadistic smile light his face. He might even spin it so she could be some sort of scapegoat and maybe take the Hartman woman down with her. It wold be nice and tidy.

He nodded at Yvonne. "Good, make it happen immediately and I want updates! I want reports on investigations into the mother, Cheem and what that girl is up to in Hadea. Am I clear on that Ms. Hartman?"

Yvonne stood up. "Of course, Prime Minister. I'll see to it personally."

"Yes, you do that," he snapped and turned his back on her once again facing the bank of windows overlooking the city and effectively dismissing her. Yvonne walked out quietly, satisfied with the meeting. She'd sacrifice the Tyler girl and her mother, instigate some false investigation to keep everyone busy and in the mean time, work on her own secret investigation into Rassilon's connection to Van Statten and when she found it, then it would be time to have her own meetings and discuss her demands, what she wanted and her price would be high. She smiled. The downfall of a Prime Minister had great value.

phphphphphphphphphphphph

After the night of the welcoming banquet, Rose, Amy and Rory met with Captain Jack Harkness of the Hadean Guard regarding the potential lapse in security. After Rory had discovered that Councilwoman Kovarian and her assistant had information regarding private discussions Rose had with her assistants, Rose insisted the breach of security and diplomatic privilege be resolved. Captain Harkness was quite the charmer with his jet black hair, sparkling blue eyes and polished black uniform. He met with them personally in Rose's offices.

"Ambassador," he said smoothly and with a slight flirtation, kissing her hand. Rose admittedly blushed slightly at the fit looking Captain.

She cleared her throat. "Thank you for assisting us, Captain." She turned to Rory and Amy standing off to the side. "These are my assistants, Ms. Amy Pond and Mr. Rory Williams."

The Captain smiled brightly, his eyes almost caressing them from head to toe. Rory blushed and fidgeted whilst Amy returned his inspection and revealed nothing.

"Right," Rose inserted, breaking the silence. "Let's get started shall we?"

"As the Ambassador desires," the Captain purred and pulled out a scanning device from his coat. He explained in detail the procedure he would use to sweep their office for any type of recording or listening devices. It didn't take long before his scanner sounded an alert. He slowly walked around the office, locating a pea sized device here and there and after the fifth he stopped and looked at Rose.

"I'm going to have to report this to the Doctor. This has exceeded any minor attempt at observing you. I'm sorry Ambassador, but in order to assure your privacy and diplomatic privilege, I need to bring in a team and perform a more complete scan," the Captain explained, looking genuinely disturbed.

"And how does this happen?" Amy demanded tartly. "These offices were to be sealed after the prior Ambassador left."

The Captain turned to her and sighed. "They were. I had two of my officers here to witness Ambassador Lazarus leave and lock the doors. They then affixed a secure seal on the doors. No one should have had access and I am told the guards that escorted you here assured the seal was unbroken."

Rory stepped forward. "That may be the case, but someone had access. Is there any other way to enter? We've heard of places like this having secret entrances or should we assume your guard are not as honourable as you assume?"

The Captain bristled at this. "My people are ethical. If someone violated your diplomatic sovereignty, it wasn't the Hadean guard."

"Captain, no one's questioning you or your guard's ethics. We are questioning how a locked and sealed room was accessed and the auspices of the Persephonian Diplomatic offices were violated. You are well aware of what a serious offense this is and how it jeopardizes negotiations. How can we assure our communications with our government are not being monitored if we can't even hold a private conversation? One also might wonder if my diplomatic offices were violated after all security protocols observed, what other secure areas in this building were likewise compromised. I don't necessarily think this is just a Persephonian Ambassadorial issue. Don't you agree?" Rose asked pointedly.

The Captain's face was stony and then a slight smile emerged. From what he knew about this Ambassador, he thought her to be quite clever and she had just confirmed that. She turned around her assistants valid accusations into Hadean Security into a far more serious issue affecting all of Hadea. It was a genius move and one he'd have expected from the Doctor. Not to mention, she was right. This was a much bigger issue and his next stop was the Doctor's office to begin a full sweep of the building. He had a bad feeling the Ambassador was right and they were all compromised and the repercussions would be ugly.

The rest of the day was a whirlwind. Hadean Guard filled the building and no one was permitted to leave their offices whilst they began a complete investigation and scan of the building to locate any other hidden listening or spying devices. Rory, Amy and Rose sat bored in their offices and finally began playing cards to determine who had the next round of cleaning duty. Amy beat both of them soundly. Whilst quietly moaning about the ratty conditions of their office, they heard much shouting and pounding feet from outside. Amy cracked the door open to peer into the dimly lit hall, noting the guard stationed at their door.

"Looks like we weren't the only office that was compromised," she reported and looked at Rose. "You were right."

Rose shrugged as she tugged some old leather bound books off the dark wood shelves that ran floor to ceiling. "Made sense. Why just bug our office? They weren't even expecting much from us."

"Yes but…" Amy started before Rose put her fingers to her lips and looked around the room. Amy nodded understanding. Anyone could be watching or listening. Rory walked over and put his arm around her in comfort. Eventually, a contingent of Hadean guard arrived to complete examination of their offices. The Doctor was with them.

"Ambassador, hope you don't mind if we a take a little…." He paused as he sniffed the air and peered around her offices. "stroll through the dodgy Ambassadorial offices," he finished. He looked at her. "Still tidying up from Ambassador Lazarus are we?" he asked with a glance at a few bags of trash sitting off to the side.

"Ambassador Lazarus may have had a few issues with, you know, tidiness and hygiene," Rose answered, wrinkling her nose before looking up at him. "Thanks for sending your guard by to check out who's listening in on us. It's put a bit of a crimp in our work here."

He stared intently in the room, a dark look on his face before suddenly facing her with a bright smile. "Can't have that! There's work to be done and diplomatic problems to fix!"

His people started filling the room and pulling out various devices the likes of which Rose had never seen. She turned back to the Doctor. "Guess it's not just my offices from what we've been hearing?" she asked, trying for more information.

The Doctor looked at her speculatively. "The investigation's still under way," he answered neutrally. He looked back at her office. "This is gonna take a bit. No reason for you to hang about."

"We can't just let them have unsupervised access to the diplomatic offices!" Amy reminded Rose loudly, uncaring that the Hadeans heard her. "How would we know they weren't adding more of their Hadean machines to record everything we do or say? We don't even know who's behind it?" she continued with accusation.

Several of the Hadean guard stiffened at her words. The Doctor showed little reaction. Merely picked up a piece of Hadean rock off of Rose's desk and tossed it in the air as if he hadn't a care in all of Pythia.

"Ms. Pond has a point. Why should you trust us?" He put the rock down with a bang, the dark look back in his icy blue eyes. "Why should you even let us in here to search? Maybe you'd like to do that on your own? Obviously, you three are such brilliant technicians with backgrounds in surveillance tech?" he said with a hard look at Amy.

Rose sighed and rubbed her temples. Amy had a point but sometimes she needed to think before she made harsh accusations.

"I think what Amy meant is that we should have a Persephonian representative present to observe your investigation into our offices," Rose inserted with a glare at Amy who looked off to the side with a stubborn look. "Besides, I believe this isn't just an invasion of privacy and diplomatic privilege. I believe this is affecting everyone in the Council Building. That sort of means we're on the same side in this, we're all victims, yeah?"

The Doctor turned to her with an amused light reflected in his eyes. "What makes you think there's been a breach anywhere else? You got some intelligence you want to share with the rest of the class?" he asked in a slightly amused tone.

Rose quirked a smile. "Well, Doctor, as your Captain Harkness pointed out, these were sealed offices and if they could get in empty offices with nothing going on for months just to hear a couple days worth of conversation from us, it makes sense, they, whoever they are, would be more interested in what the Hadean Council had going on. Seems you're a bit more important than us?" Rose looked out into the hall. "Then there's all that banging and shouting going on while your Guard's been having a quick look around. Sounded like they found stuff." Rose looked back at him and crossed her arms, almost daring him to contradict her.

He clearly was fighting down a smile and took a step closer to her, the scent of leather from his black coat and his spicy aftershave enveloped Rose. Every time she found herself within close proximity to him, she couldn't help but feel her heart beat a little faster and her cheeks flush. There was something magnetic about this Hadean.

"Persephonian logic?" he asked.

"Skilled observation and deduction," she responded with at tongue teasing smile.

"They teach you that in your Diplomatic Corp?"

"Naw, just good old fashion Persephonian instincts. You get that watching crops grow and learning what works and such. Well, that and a few mystery novels. Might have a thing for who dunnits," she teased.

He laughed and several of the guard looked over startled. Amy and Rory weren't quite sure what to do either. It was clear the Doctor and Rose were focused entirely on each other and there was some subtle chemistry between them. It worried Amy and Rory. It was important that Rose maintain a distance and keep in mind her first duty was to Persephon. Before Amy could remind her of this fact, the Doctor spoke.

"Right then, tell you what Ambassador, you leave your little assistants to observe my people and you and I can go off and focus on diplomacy. We still have an embargo to resolve. That sound good?"

Rose couldn't help but be delighted with this turn of events. "Sounds good to me." She turned to Amy and Rory who looked anything but happy. "Keep an eye on this lot and send a courier to let us know what they find. I want to know details, where they find it, what it is, what it recorded and how they think it got there. Understood?"

"Yes, Ambassador," both Rory and Amy responded in unison.

"Right, I'll see you at dinner unless you find something that needs my immediate attention."

They nodded and turned unhappily to their duty as observers. Rose walked up to the Doctor. "Well, Doctor, looks like I'm all yours."

"Fantastic!" He hooked her arm through his and led her out of the Council Building leaving behind raised eyebrows, whispers and conspiracies echoing about the building.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Since stealth and espionage type technology was allegedly being used to invade private conversations, the Doctor insisted on taking Rose somewhere with no chance of encountering such things. After a whirlwind tour on their way to the outskirts of the city, with the Doctor rattling off facts, figures and explaining about the design and construction of the city, Rose found herself in a simple stone building housing giant horned desert lizards that stood as high as Persephonian horses.

The Doctor petted one on its horned snout and turned to her. "Off you go, can't be out riding the bad lands in some Persephonian finery. Idris over there will gear you up," the Doctor said, pointing to a dark haired woman wearing dark trousers and a long, tattered patchwork coat of a rainbow of colours. Her wild hair was held back away from her large brown eyes with a head band of bright red.

"Thief!" she shouted excitedly and ran over to the Doctor and jumped up onto him causing him to stumble back as she hugged him.

Rose smiled as she watched the exuberant woman hug him, her head burrowed into the crook of his neck as he rolled his eyes and awkwardly patted her on the back. "Good to see you too, Idris. Now, will you go give Rose here a hand? She's from Persephon, the new Ambassador and I thought I'd show her the real Hadea."

Idris hopped down smiling brightly and skipped over to Rose. She paused and peered at Rose as if looking deep inside her. "Yes, my dragons will like you. They like people who do not fear fire." She then grabbed a stunned Rose's hand and dragged her off back to a tack room. The dimly lit room was filled with all manner of bridles, saddles and other items Rose didn't recognize. It was warm and Rose soon realized that heat was coming from the stone floor.

Idris disappeared into a dark corner and bounded back in with some riding clothes which she presented to Rose.

"Thanks, Idris," Rose responded and walked over to a small stone bench and set them down as she changed out of her clothing. Idris hopped up on a table, her legs swinging back and forth as she watched Rose. It was an oddly intimate setting in the old stone barn. Rose could hear the lizards scuffling in stalls next to them but that didn't un-nerve her. It was the way Idris watched her that set her on edge a bit. There was something odd about her.

Idris seemed to sense Rose's hesitance to disrobe in front of her and hopped down. She walked over and took Rose's hand in hers. "You can't hide who you are, flower of the desert. Scales, fur, feathers, it matters not!" She then spun around, her coat flaring about her. We are all children of Pythia! She paused and cocked her head to the side. "Although, the children are quarrelling, so many words shouted, squabbling over Mother' Pythia's bounty and tugging at each other's hair but for what?" she asked Rose who shook her head.

"I don't have an answer. It's a bit silly isn't it? All of us fighting over this world we all share."

Idris seemed to shift moods and smiled at her. "My thief has stolen you too. He's good at that. We are like sisters!" she said and bounded over and began helping Rose out of her clothing, gently folding them and then assisting Rose with the thick leather trousers and light white button up shirt.

Rose was taken aback by this extraordinary young woman with hair flying about her shoulders. Wild and untamed were the words that came to her mind as she thought of Idris, but not dangerous or a threat. She was odd there was no doubt and Rose would be asking the Doctor, her thief, about the girl. But…There was also something in her eyes… Rose couldn't place it but it touched something in her, some place that said _trust her_.

Once she was kitted out and Idris had finished braiding her hair and tying it back, she turned to her new friend who hugged her. Rose smiled and couldn't help but hug her back.

"Thank you, Idris. I'll see you when we get back."

The Doctor was waiting impatiently outside. "It's about time!" he griped, looking her up down. He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside where two of the large horned desert lizards where saddled.

The heat of the desert hit her in her already perspiring face. She took a moment to catch her breath as she stared at the large animals that stood unmoving before her. They were a mixture of tan and darker brown scales and ridges with a lighter cream colour on their undersides. They had short thick legs with clawed feet and their lizard head protruded out with ridges and four horns over its two black eyes. Its tail swished against the pebbled ground as Rose tentatively walked up to it. It stood a couple feet taller than her and she ran her hand over the thick scaled skin of its neck.

"These Hadean _Phrynosoma platyrhinos_ are domesticated, bred in captivity so no worries! Gentle as one of your Persephonian doves," the Doctor explained.

Rose looked over at him as she rested a hand on one of the lizards. A warm breeze blew in off the rocky terrain bringing a little relief to the heat. Rose was amazed at how even under the darkened skies of Hadea, it could be this warm. The climate outside the city felt much much drier and hotter than within the city. .

She pulled out a white linen handkerchief than Idris had tucked into her trousers and dabbed at her neck. "Idris called them her dragons."

He patted his lizard and took his coat off and stuffed it into a bag on his saddle standing before her in a skin tight maroon t-shirt that left her no doubt as to how fit he was.

"Idris was just being a bit fanciful. Told you, this lot is gentle. Now up you come, just like a horse you'd ride back in Persephon, only this old guy is a bit sturdier."

Rose took a deep breath, put her foot in the stirrup and hoisted herself up. She had to admit, she was happy for the trousers and found them quite liberating as opposed to her typical long skirts and dresses. Although some Persephonian women wore trousers, it was considered a new fashion trend and some still thought it scandalous. Rose was thinking she could get used to it. She also did not miss the Doctor staring at her bum as she mounted her lizard who she later told her was named Fred.

The Doctor clicked his tongue to his own mount, named oddly enough Harry, and the two lizards ambled forward at an easy pace, each with a glowing lantern attached to its saddle to help light the way. As they left the old stone barn behind them and travelled into the rocky desert, Rose began to feel the essence of Hadea all around her. The ground was made up of brown and black sand and rock that the lizards easily traversed, their claws digging in but not sinking into the soil. Hadea was in the distance behind them, its yellow glow against the dark rocky surface of the mountain. The sky was a typical mass of dark clouds with lightening flashing in it periodically and the red glow of the lava fields was in the distance in front of them.

They rode side by side and the Doctor would periodically point out some geologic feature or some memory of his childhood spent playing amidst this desert landscape and the various creatures that inhabited it such as glow worms hiding beneath rocks, giant iridescent beetles that lit up like rainbow coloured balls of light when they performed their mating dance on the sandy ground; and larger animals like Hadean desert coyotes that were the same size of Persephonian wild dogs only they were a bit more sleek and adapted to desert life.

When he drifted off after educating her on a how the Horned Desert Lizards had such sensitive olfactory senses, they could find underground springs miles away, Rose decided to ask a few questions.

"Why does Idris call you Thief?"

The Doctor looked uncomfortable. "Idris is special. She's been through a lot."

Rose smiled. "Yeah, she's very creative, almost child-like and yet sometimes she seems like she has an old soul."

He looked over at Rose as their mounts plodded forward and the lightening flashed in the sky overhead. Rose Tyler intrigued him, interested him in a way no one had in a very long time. She was clever, brilliant really and observant. She had a way of seeing straight to the heart of things. She was also one of the most beautiful women he had ever met and not just in the physical sense. Although, he thought she truly had the most glorious smile and eyes which he could gaze into for eternity. Her beauty was deeper, an inner beauty that few had.

There was something warm and honest that shined from within her. Her dazzling tongue teasing smiles and laughter were only brief glimpses of that special quality within. He was drawn to her in that way. For all his inner torment and darkness, she lit the way even if he didn't deserve it. Still, he was like the Hadean fireflies chasing her light across Hadea. This was something he knew he should tamp down, forget and focus on the good of his people. Yet, he was so beguiled by her…

Somehow, he found himself telling her the story of how he met Idris. His voice was quiet and his gaze directed at the glowing red lava fields far in the distance. "I found Idris in the Kaled Province," he began tentatively. "I led a group to put an end to some fanatics who had taken it upon themselves to destroy any people living there they found inferior."

"The Dalekian Consortium," Rose inserted softly.

He looked over at her surprised. "Persephon may not have Hadean technology but we keep up with Hadean politics and especially when it involves a potential for civil war."

He looked away and continued. "We came across this village and a group of Dalekian troops were slaughtering the villagers. So many were dead already. I found Idris, this tiny twelve year old scrap of nothing, hiding behind some crates as her parents bled to death in front of her. She was in shock and couldn't move. A Dalekian warrior came up to kill her and I…stopped him. I scooped her up and handed her to one of my people, Leela, fierce warrior she was. I ordered her to keep Idris safe while we forged ahead." He smiled then. "I thought she was gonna stick me with her ancestral blade! She understood though and vowed to keep the girl safe and no one could keep the child as safe as Leela. She was from the Sevateem province, fierce warriors and none as fierce as her."

"And you went on to deal with Davros and picked them up on the way back?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded. "By that time, Idris was starting to talk, nonsense mind you, but it was a start. She sort of clung to me. At the time, I couldn't really accept it, her gratitude and affection. I'd just seen so much death and I…" He couldn't finish.

Rose pulled her mount up close to him and reached a hand over to squeeze his arm. He looked over at her to find not pity but compassion. Most people would have peppered him with platitudes, _I'm sorrys_ or _you're a good man_ but she didn't do that. It was like she knew silence, companionship and a hand to hold were what he needed and she gave those to him willingly.

Rose smiled brightly and started to giggle shaking him out of his memories of that time of war and death. "You're her thief!" Rose slapped him on the arm. "You stole her away back to Hadea."

The Doctor couldn't help the smile that suddenly emerged. "So she says."

"I like it. The Doctor, Council Chairman and noted Thief!"

"And what about you, Ambassador Rose Tyler, anything else I should know about you?" he asked.

"Nothing so impressive," she teased.

"Ambassador at the tender age of twenty? You sure about that?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Stubbornness, refusal to marry who my Mum wanted me to, wanting something more and working hard maybe?" she suggested.

"Your mother doesn't approve of you being Ambassador," he suggested, picking up on the change of tone when she mentioned marriage and her mother.

"No, not really. To her, the best life is settling down with my childhood sweetheart who's a farm manager, making a home, having kids and you know, staying in one place to make a life."

"And that's not a life for you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It's not that I'm against getting married. Maybe I will settle down one day if I meet the right bloke. It's just I wanted to see more of the world you know? I wanted to leave my village, go to the city and travel a bit first. So I did and I love it. I get to meet interesting people and see new things like here in Hadea, like you."

"And your mother, she hates that I'll bet," he suggested, but felt a little thrill at the way she said she was pleased to have met him. The truth was he felt the same about her.

"I haven't spoken to her since I was appointed Ambassador. She wouldn't answer any of my letters. But it's all right. She'll get used to the idea. I mean we all leave home in the end no matter if it's to marry or make a new life."

The Doctor nodded, thinking about Rose, family and that familiar tug for adventure that he shared with her and that was what she felt even if she didn't phrase it that way. Rose wanted to learn and experience new things. The Doctor decided he would give her just that, right there and then.

"You up for a little excitement then?"

"Always," Rose responded with her special smile.

With a manic grin and sparkling blue eyes, he spoke a command and their two mounts picked up speed and were soon racing across the dark rocky landscape, the hot Hadean wind with the scent of sulphur and the murky scent of lizard hitting them in the face. Rose laughed as she held on and found her balance, her legs gripping into the saddle as they raced onward. They soon came to a halt near some black rocky outcroppings. Feeling a bit winded and glowing with adrenalin and just the sheer joy of being out on an adventure, Rose turned to the Doctor who hopped down and walked over and held a hand out to her. She dismounted with his help, falling against his damp t-shirt clad chest.

"Thank you," she said breathily, looking up into his eyes which seemed to bore into her own. There it was again, that connection she'd felt when she'd first shaken his hand. It made her flush even more. It was an odd feeling for her, to be so attracted to someone she'd known but a few days and yet she felt like she did know him.

"All right?" he asked in a deep voice, the sound rumbling in his chest and making her shiver slightly.

She stepped back. "Yeah. Thanks." She cleared her throat. "So why are we here?" she asked, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear and looking around at the massive rocks surrounding them.

The Doctor had to take a deep breath. Her scent, something floral mixed with adrenalin and her slight exertions was doing things to him. He was having difficulties remembering she was the Persephonian Ambassador and thus, off limits. Right at that moment, all he saw was desirable woman and one he wanted, badly.

The lizards shifted restlessly near them and Rose fanned herself in the heat, moisture beading on her face. Darkness or not, this was still the desert and after the vigorous ride and given her thick clothing, she was feeling the heat. The Doctor observed this and reached into her pack for a thermos of water and handed to her.

"It's Persephonian spring water. Go on, drink before you pass out."

Rose was surprised and grateful, taking a long swig of the water. It wasn't cool but even tepid water felt wonderful in the heat. "Thanks." She wiped her mouth and tucked it back into her saddle. "So tell me what's so special that we stopped here?"

"Come see," he said with a mischievous smile and grabbed her hand and tugged her amongst the towering jagged black rocks winding through and around until they reached a crevice which they squeezed into. Rose was nervous about venturing into the dark chasm in the rock but she trusted the Doctor. It was warm inside and there was a damp musty scent. Soon, the Doctor had one of the yellow light orbs in his hand and was leading them down a gravely slope. At one point she skidded into his back and was grateful the darkness hid her blush. He took a few more steps forward and then she began to see it, a green iridescent light.

Slowly, they crept forward until they emerged into a larger cavern filled with the phosphorescent glow. Rose's mouth dropped open at scene before her. There was an underground lake filled with glowing fish and plants and more phosphorescent mosses clung to the rock walls and the massive stalactites hanging from the cavern ceiling. The Doctor pulled her down to sit next to him on the sandy floor.

"This is the beauty of Hadea. The desert, the wild untamed nature of our land and places like this tucked away. It's all around us. Just when you least expect it."

"It's beautiful," she breathed and looked over at him to find him observing her. "It's all beautiful, Doctor, even the desert."

"No flowers or green fields here," he pointed out.

Rose smiled. "But you have the biggest rock sculpture garden on Pythia, you have glowing lights that are like jewels against the darkness and you have this, a glow in the dark garden. We don't have anything like this in Persephon." She looked back around the cave taking it all in.

"No, I don't suppose you do," he commented, still gazing at her and thinking that he had the most beautiful thing on Pythia sitting right next to him. Although, he was too much a coward to admit it. Besides, she was Persephonian, a child of the light and he was Hadean, living in darkness. And yet, a part of him didn't care, would be happy to steal her away and keep her for himself. A satisfied feeling swept through him at the thought of locking her away in his home, waking up every morning to her smile and sleep tousled blonde hair. His toes curled at the thought of filling himself with her light. This was followed by an anger and resentment that it wasn't possible.

"You haven't told us everything about what's happening with those fields," he said, attempting to distract himself from his own feelings.

His comment shook Rose out of the mesmerizing sight before her and if she was to admit it, the happy glow of just spending time with him. It forced her to remember that this was not a date, this was a diplomatic mission. He was the Chairman of the Hadean Council and she was the Ambassador of Persephon. Part of her was disappointed and mourned the intimacy she had felt with him. She took a deep breath and decided that if she was going to share the information she had, perhaps it was better with the Doctor, alone and away from his Council and spying eyes.

"The fields were poisoned," she finally admitted, not looking at him. "I had one of the Corps' top scientist look over some environmental reports, examine the equipment and take some samples. His findings were that some equipment was tampered with, and the fields sabotaged with a chemical compound made from several common fertilizers and pesticides."

"Internal Persphon eco terrorists and yet Hadea is to be blamed!" the Doctor said bitterly. "Typical!"

Rose whipped around to him, indignation in her eyes. "I didn't say anything about eco terrorists, Persephon or otherwise!" Rose said angrily. "Besides, no one in Persephon has the knowledge or the technology to manufacture what destroyed those fields. This isn't that simple."

The Doctor was silent for a moment before sighing and looking at her. "So what do you think is going on?"

Rose shot him a hard look. "You asking for hard proof or what I think?"

"Both," he answered tersely.

"Like I said, those fields were poisoned. No Hadeans were in the area that we know about and that means it was one of my people that did it but no one in Persephon could have manufactured those chemicals. It would have taken Hadean knowledge and cooperation. I think there are Hadeans working with people in Arcadia to cause this, to disrupt trade and maybe to renegotiate our agreements. Henry Van Statten, the head of the Arcadia compound would benefit from blaming Hadea, demanding reparations and maybe upping his prices. Maybe he cut a deal with an unhappy Hadean? Maybe it goes deeper than that. I can't help but see you have faction here in Hadea that would love nothing more than see disputes between our two peoples escalate. A person like that could see Van Statten as a pawn to be manipulated, play on his greed and up the ante on this trade embargo."

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "All right. Suppose you're right and there's some secret alliances between some of my people and yours. You have any proof, any suspicious transmissions or correspondence."

Rose sighed and shook her head. "No, I was going to dig deeper, question more people when I was called away."

The Doctor stared into the lake gently lapping near them as its glowing inhabitants swam lazily by them. "What if someone higher up didn't want you digging deeper?"

Rose looked over at him and he looked at her. "You've already thought about that, haven't you?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah, course I have. I'm not a fool, Doctor, I know my superiors in the Corp think I'm a simple, unsophisticated girl off the farm and that I don't understand how the world works. But…I do know."

"Rassilon is a well known manipulator, using people for his own benefit and he's in trouble. We know that here in Hadea. There's people questioning him now, especially with this embargo. We hear that some of his own Council maybe be involved in stirring up trouble," the Doctor revealed.

"And there's people here looking to cause your Council grief over it too. It's not just Kovarian, is it? This is politics. There's always someone out there waiting and plotting. Power, Doctor, it's always about that – who has it and who wants to take it," Rose pointed out.

"Oh Rose, you just said a mouthful," he acknowledged, sighing. "So, question is what are we going to do about our problems. You willing to share with my Council what you just told me?"

She smiled and looked out over the glowing lake. "I'm not sure yet. Suppose it depends on whose been listening to our conversations? I'm not sure who I can trust."

"Do you trust me then?" he asked, looking at her intently.

Rose turned to face him and reached out to cup his cheek, examining him before finally smiling. "I do, but I know that your priority is Hadea and mine's Persephon."

He reached up and grasped her delicate pale wrist as she ran her thumb over his cheek. Before he could say anything further, a loud rumble shook the cavern. He looked up. "Time to go."

He stood up and pulled her up with him and led her out of the cavern and back outside. The wind had picked up and the sky rumbled as lightening flashed much closer to them. A few drops of rain splashed against the rock. Rose watched all of this in amazement as she peeked around the Doctor standing just inside the entrance to the passageway. She had never seen water fall from the sky and each drop splashing against the ground was a miracle to her. She squeezed herself between the Doctor and the rock just as a bolt of lightening crashed down nearby and the ground shook from the impact.

Rose clung to the Doctor startled at the noise. He wrapped an arm around her as her as she continued to watch the rain fall and more lightening flashed lighting up the sky. Eventually, she tentatively reached her hand out to feel the pelt of the rain. She smiled as rain poured down and water pooled in her cupped hand. She poured the water out and laughed. She took a step out but the Doctor tugged her back.

"You'll get drenched," he warned but he was smiling too. Watching her see rain for the first time, the way her eyes lit up in delight and amazement warmed him in ways nothing else had in a long while, if ever. Despite being tossed into the perilous and tumultuous world of politics and foreign diplomacy, Rose still maintained a child-like wonder for the unexpected or every day miracles of this world. He had heard Idris call her a desert flower and she was. As he stood there, he watched her bloom as she dashed out into the rain, her face upturned and laughing with delight. She hopped up and down a few times, splashing in a puddle and looked over at him with a tongue teasing smile. He couldn't help but laugh with her as she ran back to the shelter of the crevice.

He pulled her into his arms. "Told you, soaked through you are. Guess it's up to me to see you don't catch a chill. Wouldn't due for me to have an ill ambassador, especially not with so much for us to get done." He rubbed her shoulders and arms vigorously.

Rose burrowed into his chest, enjoying his warmth even though she didn't really feel cold. This had been a day of highs and lows. Spending time with him in the desert and seeing fantastic Hadean sights had been an amazing experience she'd never forget. Experiencing rain had been something of a dream, a girlhood fantasy and now she found herself experiencing a different type of fantasy, one that was quite real and tangible.

As she rubbed her cheek on his t-shirt and listened to his heart pound, her mind wandered and she immersed herself in just feeling herself being held by this strong man, one whom she respected and felt… She paused as she realized her feelings for him were far deeper than she liked to admit. She was an ambassador, an emissary of Persephon. How could she allow this to happen? She looked up to find him staring down at her.

Rose's breath caught as she took in his passionate gaze. Without thought, she turned her face toward him as he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. Rose wrapped her arms around him, stretching up to pull him down so that their lips pressed against each other, gently laying soft kisses against his firm mouth. He moaned as her tongue darted out ever so tentatively to taste him. He took command of the kiss at that point and Rose felt him angle his head and deepen it. Their tongues glided against one another and teeth clashed as each explored the other.

Rose couldn't stop the moans that escaped her or the desire that flared low within her. It was exciting, forbidden and acknowledged what she'd been feeling for him and affirmed what she had hoped he felt for her too. His hands glided down and cupped her bum tugging her closer to him, pressing his hips against hers to show her how much he desired her. Just as she slid her hands beneath his t-shirt, a chiming noise sounded.

Rose pulled away panting as she watched his face turn into a scowl. He extracted a rectangular communication device from his jeans pocket. He took a moment to breathe and calm himself before looking at her, a slight smile quirking his face as he took in her kiss swollen lips and flushed face. "They found something," he explained in a hoarse voice.

Rose nodded and stepped away from him, trying to compose herself.

"We need to get back," he continued.

Rose cleared her throat. "Yes, of course. I'm sure…well it's important."

He cupped her face with one hand. "So is this."

Rose didn't know what to say and was sure if she tried to speak, it would be nothing more than gibberish so she nodded her head and allowed him to lead her out into the now just drizzling rain. Their mounts were just as they left them except wetter. He helped her up and they turned back to Hadea, neither speaking again as they rode back to whatever faced them in the city.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing got away with me again! Oops! Anyway, I had to split it up so another chapter will be posted in a little bit. Thanks for reading!

The trip back to Hadea through the light rain was ridden in silence. Both the Doctor and Rose seemed lost in their own thoughts. Rose stared vacantly ahead, barely aware of the misting droplets of rain falling from the dark Hadean sky or the rocky landscape she had admired earlier. Her thoughts were focused on what she'd revealed to the Doctor, their kiss in the rain and worry about what Captain Harkness had found back in the Council Building. She gripped the reigns tightly as she mentally chastised herself for surrendering to her feelings for the Doctor and for trusting him. She knew better than that and now she had the additional concern of whether he would reveal information she shared with him in confidence with others? Part of her was sure he would not but the Ambassador in her, the Persephonian born and bred to distrust all things Hadean, felt her gut twist with the thought of betrayal.

Upon their return to the Hadean Council Building, they were met by Captain Harkness.

"Talk to us, Jack," the Doctor commanded in a hard tone. Rose was surprised he was including her since it was technically a matter of Hadean security.

Jack looked over at her pointedly. "Perhaps the Ambassador would like to debrief her people…"

"This affects the Ambassador too," the Doctor quickly inserted. He looked at Rose for the first time since their shared intimacy in the desert, his eyes reflecting his trust. "She's clear to hear this."

Jack nodded and led them to a conference room and shut the door. "The building was crawling with surveillance tech, tracking, listening, scanning and video devices, the works. Someone was keeping very specific track of everything that went on here."

The Doctor cursed and began pacing. "How did this happen?" he demanded.

The Captain swallowed hard. "We're still working on that but I have to thank the Ambassador's Mr. Williams for suggesting an idea."

Rose's brow furrowed. "Rory? What do you mean?"

"He was right. This building does have some old bricked off passages and tunnels that were used when it was constructed. Only problem is, they aren't bricked off any more and it's clear they've been used recently."

"Do you know how long all these things were in place?" Rose asked.

The Captain sighed and shook his head. "Too soon to tell. I have my people examining the equipment to try and find that out, as well as, who was accessing it. These devices were relaying the information somewhere else."

"Well you might start with Councilwoman Kovarian since it was her assistant that let slip they knew something that was privately shared with my assistants," Rose commented.

"I assure you, Ambassador, we will follow up any potential leads no matter where they take us," the Captain answered, without confirming or denying his intent.

"Do it, Jack," the Doctor ordered, pacing back and forth agitated. "And I want to see the tech used."

"Understood," the Captain acknowledged.

After listening to the Doctor bark more orders at Jack, asking technical questions she didn't begin to understand, she felt it was time to make her leave. "I should get back Rory and Amy."

Both men turned to her and nodded. "I'll see myself out. Thanks for the tour, Doctor. I'll look forward to meeting with the Council and making a bit more progress on our embargo problem."

The Doctor stared at her for a moment. "I'm glad we had an afternoon where I could show you my home, so that you can see Hadea in a different light and that it's not all about intrigue and arguing."

Rose smiled and left. The Doctor turned and paced to the other side of the room before looking at the Captain.

"I'm afraid this reaches far beyond simple intrigue or someone trying to get a head's up on Hadean or Persephon policy," the Captain informed him.

"Explain," the Doctor ordered although he already suspected he knew where this was heading. Persephon might be having some political upheaval but so was Hadea. More and more people were angry and listening to those like Kovarian who made pretty promises that war would solve everything, that Hadean control and domination was the solution. Of course, it wasn't the answer but that was difficult to tell people suffering on rationing. He turned to Jack expecting the worse.

"I've been hearing rumblings in Hadea as well as along our borders with Persephon that something big is going down. My gut tells me it's no coincidence that the Council Building was bugged. Someone wants to keep tabs on things and is using that information for their own purposes," Jack reported.

The Doctor paced and turned to Jack. "This isn't just about the trade embargo. This started in Hadea long before that and perhaps in Persephon as well. It's about power, Jack."

"Agreed," Jack acknowledged. "My sources at the border warned me that things in Persephon are even more unstable than we thought and there might be a Hadean influence involved, promising new trade agreements in exchange for a change in Persephon government. Basically, Rassilon's in trouble and he knows it."

The Doctor tapped his fingers on the table. "He's desperate to stay in power," the Doctor acknowledged. "He sending spies to Hadea?"

Jack shook his head. "Not the way you're thinking and that's the scary part. His response is to forge new alliances he thought would help him. Unfortunately some of these alliances are nothing more than greedy opportunists and those unafraid to deal with terrorists no matter what side of the border they're on."

The Doctor stiffened, his thoughts focusing on his conversation with Rose.

Jack continued. "The lines are getting blurred, Doctor. Rassilon's always been predictable before but now… He has so many enemies at the moment; he's got to be feeling cornered, acting instead of thinking."

"We all have enemies, Jack. Some are more obvious than others," the Doctor admitted, thinking about some of his own enemies there in Hadea. Sometimes it amazed him how similar their societies were. Each developed separately and yet there they were in the same situation. He turned back to Jack. "So Rassilon's mucked up and trusted the wrong people. You're saying he's cut a deal with someone who betrayed him, that's working with people from our side?"

Jack shifted. "We know there are those in Hadea who would love to see Persephon fall," Jack reminded him with a knowing look.

"Do you have any evidence yet?"

"No but it's only a matter of time."

The Doctor thought again about what Rose had shared with him. There was a connection to the poisoned fields and the embargo, he felt it. They just had to figure it out and prove it. But even then, if it was some secret alliance or conspiracy amongst factions in both Hadea and Persephon, it could worsen their situation, cause even more unrest on both sides.

If dissidents from both sides worked together to create chaos, to tear apart each government, there was a likelihood of even more violence and economic catastrophe. People would be hurt, innocent people. And for what? So one group could obtain power. It infuriated him.

This had the scent of Kovarian all over it. She'd use the turmoil in Persephon. Kovarian would spin quite a persuasive argument on how the traitorous Persephonians relied on Hadeans to betray Rassilon. It would be her evidence of their weakness and she'd use it rally people to her side, convincing them to make a move on Persephon and how it would be easy, even if it wouldn't. She would never dirty herself with direct involvement in what she considered primitive Persephonians, but she would use others to influence them, maybe drop a few weapons in their lap and incite a bit of chaos and discontent to push things along and further her agenda and that the Doctor couldn't allow.

He looked over at Jack expectantly. "How long till you have the tech analysed?"

"Hours…a day maybe. It was encrypted and we need to track where it was transmitting its data to."

The Doctor walked toward Jack. "Let's you and I pay these techs of yours a visit. I want to see this first hand."

As they walked out, the Doctor knew he was going to have to push Rose for more. Little did he know that those discussions he wanted to have with her would be delayed and some of what Jack alleged would be proven true much to Rose's disappointment and concern. It was during a Council meeting that the true nature of Persephonian politics became clear.

phphphphphphphphphphph

Rose started the next day bright and early with the Hadean Council. Councilwoman Donna Noble wasted no time getting down to business. She demanded information about the poisoned fields that were at the crux of the embargo and what it was going to take to resolve matters. Councilwoman Romana insisted a format for discussions be agreed to and Rose wanted this too.

It was a fine line she walked and if she was giving them information, she needed things in return, such as assurances this information would not be disclosed to anyone not approved of by her and would remain confidential with any consultants or experts retained to assist in the matter. It was a well debated topic with Councilwoman Sarah Jane adding her thoughts and Councilman Wilf sighing and confiding that he missed the old days when there was less espionage and people could speak their minds without concern for misquotes and inflammatory statements being made. Councilwoman Kovarian was strangely quiet

Finally the Doctor slammed his hand down and outlined how things would work. He then nodded at Rose.

"That okay with you Ambassador?"

Rose nodded her consent. They had agreed to keep what she told them in confidence and anyone caught violating this would bear harsh penalties. Rose pulled out her notes and began outlining the poison used on the fields and how it was disbursed. As she was getting into the details, Rory entered the Council Chambers, interrupting the meeting. He had some papers in his hand and whispered into her ear.

"Ambassador, I'm so sorry but this couldn't wait. I need to speak to you in private.'

Councilwoman Donna sighed and muttered a curse under breath.

Rose looked at him. "Rory, we're in the middle of important discussions."

"I know but this is a matter of great importance," he implored her.

She sighed and murmured her apologies to the Council and walked out with Rory into the hall as Councilwoman Kovarian snidely commented on pathetic Persephonian matters hardly outweigh the valuable time of the Hadean Council.

Rose vaguely heard Councilwoman Sarah Jane comment, "Yes, well then, shall move on to the matter of the Village of Endeavour's petition to install a new thermal power station whilst the Ambassador is indisposed. As you say Kovarian, the Council's time is valuable and shouldn't be wasted. Now then…"

In the hallway where Amy waited for them, Rose skimmed the papers Rory handed her. Rory and Amy's uneasy expressions and nervous shifting from foot to foot should have been her first sign that all was not well. She was annoyed at being pulled out of the meeting but then she read something that made her heart pound and her blood run cold.

She looked up at her assistant. "Did you read this?" she asked, her voice soft and shocked.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," Rory replied sincerely.

"It's not right," Amy insisted. "There must be some mistake!"

Rose looked down at it again. It was quite clear. It was a letter from her supervisor, Yvonne Hartman informing her that she was suspended from her duties as Ambassador until further notice due to allegations of treasonous behaviour by her mother; and allegations that she was being influenced by her mother and her actions to date were considered questionable as was her loyalty to Persephon.

"Rose, I know no one more loyal to Persephon than you. You've acted with honour, courage and fortitude in most difficult circumstances. Please know you have my utmost confidence and loyalty and I should be happy to tell anyone who'll listen of my high regard and respect for you and that you are innocent of these horrible allegations," Rory assured her.

"Of course she's innocent!" Amy shouted. "This is ridiculous, someone's flagrant attempt at political manipulation! They know that Rose is smart and brave and the Hadeans respect her. They don't like that a woman could accomplish so much when some bureaucratic arsehole of a man could barely find his way to his offices!"

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "My Mum is not a traitor or a rebel!" She looked at her assistants and felt horrible. This was supposed to be a shining and historic moment for all three of them and instead it was tainted and would affect all their careers. "They suspended me pending an investigation and I can't do anything! They've tied my hands and oh Amy and Rory, they've suspended you as well just for being with me. I'm so sorry."

"And that's not suspicious," Amy said sarcastically.

"I've heard rumours," Rory inserted. "Things are bad at home. There's been lots of protesting in the capital against Rassilon. My Dad tells me he hears it whispered everywhere. Some say Hadeans are crossing the borders into Arcadia."

Rose's head snapped up at this. "When did you hear this?' she demanded, her own problems shoved aside.

"There was a letter from Dad that arrived with your diplomatic correspondence. Rose, I don't think this is coincidence."

"What will you tell the Council?" Amy asked.

"Do we go home?" Rory added.

Rose sighed. "I don't know, Rory. Right now we haven't been ordered home but they have put us on probation without pay."

"What!" Amy shouted. "That's outrageous! How will we live much less get home?"

"Let's take it one step at a time," Rose insisted calmer than she felt

Internally, Rose was worried about her mum, thinking how she hadn't heard from her, how she had left things with her and hoping she was okay. She looked at the papers again, reading them more carefully this time. Her brow furrowed as she read the allegations. They were so outrageous. She looked at Rory and Amy standing nervously waiting for her to say something.

"This is nothing but lies! My mum might date some bloke who ended up no good but she couldn't give a whiff about politics. She barely knows the name of the blooming Prime Minister! This is so wrong."

"Problem," the Doctor asked standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I…yes, I'm afraid we have a very serious problem." She looked exhausted in that moment and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I need to address the Hadean Council, if that's all right?"

He looked at her worried state, Amy and Rory looking like their supper had come back up and then the papers in her hand. It wasn't hard for him to deduce it was bad news from Persephon.

He waved her in. Rose sat down and wasted no time apologizing for wasting their time.

"It appears there has been some rather unpleasant and false allegations made about my family. Until the matter is resolved, the Prime Minister has withdrawn my authority to continue our discussions."

Kovarian smirked. "Oh come now, Ms. Tyler," she said enunciated Ms. "Don't be coy, you've been suspended and your diplomatic privileges withdrawn pending investigation. You are nothing but a Persephonian sheep now," she said with glee.

"And how would you know that, Kovarian?" the Doctor asked with a hard tone.

She laughed. "I have my ways."

"You bloody did this! Didn't you?" Donna snipped. "The first Persephonian that actually wants to solve the problem and get trade back on and you stuck your nose in it!"

"I do what is necessary for greater good of Hadea!" Kovarian announced and slammed her hand down on the shiny black conference room table. She then directed a pointed look at Rose. "And she no longer has any right or reason to be in these chambers. I demand her removal and arrest!"

Romana sighed and looked at Rose. "No one's arresting anyone. As to your presence, I'm sorry, Rose, but as much as it makes me ill to admit it, Kovarian is correct. If you are not Ambassador, then we cannot officially discuss any matters with you."

Rose nodded. "I understand. I'd like to officially shut down my offices and seal them. With your permission," she asked the Doctor.

He stared at her for a long time. "Captain Harkness will oversee it so there are no questions."

"Thank you," she said to him, stood and nodded to the council members before exiting.

"Now that we are through with Persephonian triviality!" Kovarian snipped, but before she could continue, Sarah Jane interrupted her.

"I would like to make a motion. Councilwoman Kovarian has exhibited questionable behaviour and I demand an investigation into her actions toward former Ambassador Tyler and any influence she may have exerted to subvert the Ambassador's authority."

"How dare you!" Kovarian shouted and stood up. "That simpering blonde terrorist should be arrested! Her own people think she's committed treason!"

"Is that so?" the Doctor asked, his eyes flashing blue fire at her. "And how do you know so much about Persephonian internal affairs?"

Kovarian said nothing but looked at him defiantly.

"Councilwoman Smith makes a good point. Maybe you've got a bit more involvement in Persephonian politics than you're admittin' to and that's a concern for everyone in this room. Now then, I believe a motion was made. Anyone want to second it?" the Doctor asked, his eyes never leaving Kovarian.

"I'll bloody second and third it if need be!" Donna said loudly.

"As will I," Wilf inserted. "There's certainly more than enough evidence for concern. Councilwoman Kovarian has exhibited nothing but contempt if not outright hatred of the Ambassador and quite frankly her detailed knowledge of the allegations against Ms. Tyler is suspicious at best."

"All in favour?" the Doctor shouted out and all but Kovarian voted to support the motion.

"Madame Kovarian, you are officially removed as councilwoman until an investigation is complete. You will cooperate with investigators and remove yourself from the Council Building effective immediately," the Doctor ordered with a hard look.

"You will all regret this," she said in a soft deadly voice. "One day soon, the strong will lead Hadea and there will be no room for weak fools like you!"

She stormed out of the Council Chambers and the Doctor stood up and paced. Romana cleared her throat. "We still have matters to discuss."

"Like what Kovarian just said sounded a bit to Dalekian for my comfort level," Wilf noted, watching the Doctor pause at his words. "This is spinning out of control and if any of you here think this is an accident, then you are as much as fools as Kovarian," Councilman Wilf continued.

The Doctor turned and stared at each of them in turn, thinking about Rose, her precarious situation, the effect of all of this on Hadea and his feelings for her and how he knew they were affecting the decisions he made. The truth was that his first instinct had been to protect her and part of him twisted at that. His first duty was to Hadea and yet somehow his priorities had changed making a certain blonde ambassador as important as his own people.

"We can't just stop everything because of some stupid political machinations. Our people are still suffering!" Donna insisted.

"Yes, but until the Persephonians appoint a new Ambassador, our hands are tied," Sara Jane pointed out.

"And that's what Rassilon wants," the Doctor finally said as it occurred to him that it was a very clever move on Rassilon's part, use Rose, make accusations and then sit back and wait.

Romana looked at him and smiled. "I for one do not believe Rose has done anything wrong, quite the contrary. I suspect they were afraid. They thought they were sending a timid little mouse and instead a wolf appeared and one prepared to stand strong."

"Someone is afraid of her," Sarah Jane agreed.

"No," the Doctor inserted. "They're afraid of what she knows. Our good Ambassador may have shared a few things in private with me. She intended on speaking to the Council today, share her suspicions and ask for our help."

"They wanted to shut her down before she could do that," Donna added.

"Rassilon's afraid. He knows that Rose found something, maybe something that she doesn't know is important or that with our help, she'll figure it out."

"There's nothing as dangerous as a Prime Minister fearful of his secrets being revealed," Romana noted.

Donna snorted. "Or fearful of losing his power."

"We can't speak to her officially," Sarah Jane reminded them.

The Doctor smiled. "Well then, guess there's nothing they can't do about us having a little unofficial chit chat now is there?"

Sarah Jane smiled at him. "I was going to invite the Ambassador to tea, a little taste of Persephon in an informal Hadean setting. I suppose I shall revise that invitation to Ms. Tyler, as a guest of Hadea."

The Council members smiled at one another and continued with their agenda less the Ambassador's presence although, she remained on all of their minds and perhaps a few plans were made to provide comfort, aid and assistance to the one person who could help not only resolve the trade embargo but perhaps even reveal insight into their own domestic political upheaval.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the Doctor solving an argument by yanking Rose across a table to kiss him bothers you, you have been warned.

As the Hadean Council continued their business, Rose, Amy and Rory were in her offices sitting and staring at stacks of papers. They had been so close to actually achieving something. Rose thought back to her conversation with the Doctor on their ride in the desert and all she had revealed. It had been off the record and unofficial but she supposed could authorize him to disclose it to the Hadean Council. Although, she still had more information she had not revealed. Would allowing the disclosure of such information make her look guilty in the eyes of her people? This wasn't just about her. What she did now affected her Mum, Rory and Amy. She rubbed her temples as she considered her options and what she should do next.

As she pondered this, Captain Harkness stepped into her offices.

"You could have knocked," Amy noted tartly.

Captain Harkness smiled brightly. "I could have, but then I would have denied you the glorious surprise of such a dashing Captain."

Rose smiled and welcomed him. He looked at her and his smile faded. "Ambassador…" he started to say.

"Rose," Rose corrected him. "Please call me Rose and especially being as I don't have the right to use Ambassador at the moment."

"Rose," he said softly. "I'm so sorry to hear of your troubles. I wish I could say I was surprised."

"But you're not," Amy noted, jumping up and pacing forward. "I'll bet you knew before us! Did you and one of your Hadean bullies report a bunch of lies about us? Did you think this would help your careers by trying to take out an Ambassador? Or maybe it was to score points with that horrible Kovarian woman!"

"Amy, stop it!" Rory ordered in a forceful voice, more forceful than he had ever used. "This isn't helping!"

The Captain's stare hardened on both of them before he turned back to Rose, directing a more sympathetic look in her direction.

"I give you my word, I didn't know your authority was about to be revoked. I had heard rumours of political tensions in Persephon. For the record, I think you're a hell of an Ambassador, brave, smart and you have your heart in the right place. You're one of the few people I think actually cares to make a difference and help people."

Rose smiled softly. "Thank you, Captain."

"Jack. No sense being formal and especially since you're going to be visiting guests here for a while and well, may need a friend. I would very much like for you to consider me that. In fact, I might be able offer a little off the record help. I have a few connections that provide me with the latest news from Persephon, like who's shouting for reform, who's moving up in the world, who's looking at advancing their career and who's being paid to spread lies."

"Sounds a bit illegal to me," Rory suggested.

Jack chuckled. "Well, officially, it might be but we're not talking officially are we, Rose? We're talking about who's afraid of you? Who's so threatened they'd do anything to silence you or even worse given the chance?"

Rose nodded and thanked him. As they officially closed her offices she considered his offer. He was right, she did need as many friends as she could get. She had no way of knowing what was really happening in Persephon and she did have information the Hadeans wanted. Her dilemma was how much to reveal to them without betraying her people and could she trust them? Part of her felt the need to keep things confidential and wait to see what happened but, another part of her wanted to be proactive. Perhaps the Hadeans could help her to clear her name and they could still resolve the matter of the embargo? It was something she had to think about.

Once back in their official apartments, there was more bad news. Since this was the official home of the Persephonian Ambassador and she no longer held that office, they would need to vacate and find other accommodations. She collapsed onto the sofa in the main living area and scrubbed her hands on her face.

Rory poured some wine and handed her a glass whilst Amy paced behind her.

"What are we going to do?" Amy complained. "I mean, where do they expect us to go?"

"They've given us until lunch tomorrow to find another place and move," Rose informed her, taking a sip of wine. "I'll ask Captain Harkness if he knows of any reasonable accommodations we can afford. We're going to have to adhere to a strict budget now with no income. At least we just got paid," Rose informed them in a soft, depressed tone.

"I don't like entrusting our future or possible lodgings in that Captain!" Rory said vehemently.

"I agree with Rory," Amy affirmed. "We can't trust anyone here. I mean their kicking us out of our apartments and for what? It's not like they have another Ambassador on the way nor will they until this investigation is complete. The only reason to do this is to make us miserable and apply pressure to coerce us into providing them with information."

Rose sighed. "Look, we're stuck here. We have to fit in and get on with people and that means making friends. The Captain already offered to help and he is a Captain in the Hadean guard, a trusted friend of the Doctor and a valuable resource. Asking him for help finding lodgings is hardly selling our souls for assistance."

Rory sniffed. "I still don't like it."

"Well I don't like any of this. They're accusing my mum of treason and practically me along with her. It's not right. Trust the Captain or not, he's right, someone's got a problem with me or something they think I know…"

"Something about the embargo?" Amy asked.

Rose then got a suspicious feeling and looked around their apartments. The Council Building had been checked for surveillance equipment but not their private quarters. She put a finger to her lips and looked at her assistants both of whom furrowed their brows and then nodded in understanding.

Rose then decided she would give someone something to listen to. "And know what, they're right. They should be scared 'cos when I find out who's attacking my mum, my family, no power anywhere is gonna stop me from ripping them apart!"

She then ushered her assistants out and down the dark narrow stone street to a red and gold lit up glass sculpture that was not far from the Council Building. The Sculpture was a tall representation of a mythical dragon lit up in a variety of colours, its wings stretched outward, its long neck arched and its mouth gaping filled with sharp teeth and flames shooting forth. It was a sign of power here in Hadea.

They sat on a bench nearby and continued to discuss the allegations in the documents and the repercussions to every day life for them in Hadea.

"Perhaps we should just return home," Rory suggested. "How can we defend ourselves here so far away from any investigators or any evidence?"

"That feels like admitting defeat," Amy asserted sharply. "It's what they want, for us to fail and run home our tails between our legs and beg for forgiveness! I don't know about you but I'm not ready to do that."

Rose smiled at Amy, proud of her. She didn't want to do that either but she was worried about her mum. What was happening to her? What if they arrested her? How could she help her from Hadea. And yet, would giving in help her? What's to stop them from arresting her upon crossing the border into Persephon? How could she help her then?

"No, we need to stay here. If we return, it could be worse. At least here we have freedom and possible resources. Back in Persephon, whoever's behind this has the power and could do anything to us. Here, they can remove me as Ambassador but that's all they can do," Rose explained although she still wasn't sure staying was the right thing to do.

"We still have no official budget and no income. Our present funds won't last forever. What if this takes months? How will we live and really, what can we even do here?" Rory asked defeated.

Rose looked at him, determination shining bright in her eyes. "We survive and we fight back. Maybe we have to live lean and maybe we have to get creative with things but those doing this to us forgot one real important thing: We're clever."

Amy smiled at her and felt invigorated. "What's the plan?"

Rose returned her smile feeling a little more confident. "We do our job and learn about Hadea. We integrate ourselves in different aspects of Hadean life, show the Hadeans we're made of stern stuff. Rory could intern with Hadean physicians, learn their medicine. Amy, you and me can walk the city, learn about the people, what the people want and need, how they live and maybe offer to help tutor them about Persephon. Just because we don't have diplomatic authority doesn't mean we're helpless. We can still make a difference, just a smaller one, at least for the time being."

Amy was enthusiastic. Rory less so but admitted he was curious about Hadean science. Rose confirmed she would use Captain Harkness' resources. Rory objected and Amy had reservations but in the end, they all agreed, it would be worth the risk and after all, it would give them insight into Hadean spying methods of Persephon. As they walked back to their quarters, Rory muttered about the madness of this plan. All three of them were exhausted and needed rest. Rose contacted Captain Harkness who assured her he could assist with accommodations and apologized again that Rose was in this position.

After so much upheaval, Rose curled down on the sofa and fell asleep. She tossed and turned with nightmares, worrying about her mother and questioning her decision to stay. She wakened a short time later. It was mid-afternoon but Rory and Amy were likewise napping so Rose ended up taking a walk. The darkened streets of Hadea called to her and she slipped out of their apartments for some much needed fresh air, away from the pressures and reminders of her former ambassadorial position. There was something invigorating about wandering the old, narrow stone streets with the glowing yellow orbs lighting her way. She passed a few people but it wasn't overly crowded.

She was, of course a contrast to the brightly dressed Hadeans. She was clearly Persephonian in her light blue ankle length dress and a dark blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders, her long blonde hair loose about her shoulders. It made her stand out but didn't bother her that much. She smiled brightly or nodded at people as she wandered, breathing in the scents of spicy meals at cafes she passed or incense from a shop nearby. It was life and right now she needed to be reminded of that. Life went on despite the political machinations of those in both governments and Rose was quite certain her problems were not only of Persephonian origin.

The more she thought of Kovarian and her reactions, the more she became certain of a Hadean connection. As she pondered that connection and how it may relate to the poisoned fields of Arcadia, she found she had unconsciously walked to the outlying area of the city and the horned desert lizard barn. Soon, she heard a joyous squeal as Idris ran out to hug her.

"Idris!" Rose said with a bright smile. The women embraced and Idris tugged her inside and to the back of the barn into what Rose assumed was Idris home. It was small but comfortable with bright throw rugs on the stone floor, a plush bed covered in a variety of brightly coloured pillows, a small kitchen area and a wooden table with a couple of chairs. There was a bathroom off to the side and everywhere was clutter of paintings, sketches, various knick knacks, bits and pieces of metal and other artistic projects.

Idris poured tea for them and Rose gazed down as a few stray tea leaves swirled in the dainty yellow cup regretting she was unable to taste the fragrant brew due to the taboo on Hadean food.

"So many thoughts, they spill over into the tea," Idris announced and reached over to grasp Rose's hands. "Tea is meant to be shared."

Rose smiled. There was simplicity about Idris but a wisdom too.

"Yeah, I…it's just I'm so worried about my mum," Rose hesitatingly revealed. "Bad people are after her and I'm afraid they will do horrible things if I don't go back to save her and protect her."

Idris smiled and squeezed her hand. "One cannot defeat a storm with shouting or hurling stones at it." Idris then winked at her. "Wait for when it slows and you can run and gather and hunt without fear of being swallowed by the wind and rain and fire from the sky."

Rose couldn't help but smile at Idris' advice. It made no sense and yet it made perfect sense. Idris might have a point. Perhaps picking a strategic time to return was best. Rose sat quietly with Idris and engaged her in a discussion about the desert, listening to Idris weave stories of dragons, faeries and fire demons. It was wonderfully entertaining to listen to such fanciful tales. Before long, Rose realized it was growing late and she needed to return before Rory and Amy worried. She hugged Idris and promised to return soon.

As Rose walked back into the city, her mind was still whirling about Persephon and her mum. Although, she was less on edge and beginning to think calmly, guilt at being so far from her mother still weighed heavily on her. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she neglected to notice she was being followed by a group of Hadeans dressed all in black. There weren't many people on the street as the group suddenly rushed around her, shoving her back into an alley and against a stone wall.

"Well if isn't the former Persephonian Ambassador!" one of them snarled.

"Walking around Hadea like she owns it!" another accused.

"Bloody insulting we allow some spying Persephonian bitch on our streets!" a feminine voice accused.

"I'm not a spy and I wasn't doing anything other than out for a stroll. Didn't think that was illegal," Rose retorted, refusing to be bullied.

One in front slapped her across her face. "You'll speak when given permission! You're in Hadea now! We don't cater to weak little farm girls here!"

"Nor spies! In Hadea we know how to handle prissy little government agents like you!"

Rose could see she was in trouble and there was no talking her way out of this. She knew some minimal self defence but there were five of them and they were all burly and taller than her. One in front, a brown bearded man with nothing but hate in his eyes reached for her. Rose shifted to the side and leveraged herself against the wall to shove her attacker against his cohorts. She had surprise on her side as he didn't expect her to fight back but that didn't last for long and he lunged for her as she brought her knee into his groin. Another one of his accomplices grabbed her by the hair as a different one pulled out a knife.

"Let's see if Persephonian blood is as weak as…"

The woman never finished that sentence as someone ran into the alley, grabbed her arm and snapped it while throwing her against the opposite alley wall with a sick thud and a grunt from her as she slid to the ground. Rose watched as the dim glow of the yellow light revealed the black leather coat of the Doctor as he made short work of this gang of thugs. The man holding her tried to drag her further into the alley whilst the Doctor was busy throttling his friends.

Rose elbowed her captor in the stomach and stomped on his foot but his grip tightened on her hair as he cursed at her. She shoved him back against the wall and struggled to get her leg behind his to shift him off balance for a throw. By that time, the Doctor ran up and punched the man in the nose. He let go of Rose's hair and she spun away as the Doctor pummelled him unconscious.

"Rose!" he shouted and pulled her into his arms. Rose gratefully burrowed into the Doctor's coat, her heart pounding and just held him. Tears pricked her eyes as all the emotions of the day spilled out. He crooned to her and held her, rocking her slightly. Pounding feet sounded and the Doctor barked some orders about arresting her attackers and led her out of the alley, never letting her out of his arms.

He led her into a tea shop and sat her down at a table. Rose calmed herself, her hands shaking as she touched her stinging and swollen cheek from where she'd been slapped. A cool flannel was pressed to her face. She looked over at the Doctor, his blue eyes were still filled with anger and he looked ready to spring to action at a moments notice.

"I'm okay," she softly assured him, holding the cool flannel to her face. "Thank you for rescuing me. Guess Hadea's not the safest place for me to be wandering off."

"You could say that," he said with a bite to his voice. "What were you thinking?" he demanded, still clearly upset. "They could have killed you and would have if I hadn't come looking for you when your assistants reported you missing."

Rose's back straightened. She was no foolish school girl. "I went for a walk. I needed to clear my head and think about…everything."

"Couldn't you have taken one of those assistants of yours with you?" he snipped. "Instead of walking around like a bloody offering to those Kovarian terrorists! Here I am, have a nice Rose Tyler sacrifice for your cause," he snipped sarcastically.

Rose glared at him. "How should I know she set people after me? I'm not even the ambassador anymore unless you're forgetting that little detail!"

She sat back and looked off across the room at some tea sets displayed on a table.

He sighed and crossed his arms, the leather of his jacket creaking. "Well now you know," he finally said. "Don't wander off alone again."

Rose sighed and her shoulders slumped and then she nodded her head. "How'd you find me anyway?"

"Your assistant's reported you missing. Jack was worried and informed me. Figured you'd take a road you knew and since we went to see Idris, thought you might be around here somewhere."

Rose nodded her head, still refusing to look at him.

"Want to talk about why you were out wandering?" he asked brusquely.

She looked over at him and found there was more concern than anger reflected in his face.

"Well, you know my situation," she said sighing. "And, it's not just mine. They're after my mum and even Amy and Rory are on leave 'cos of me. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"So don't," he said. "I know Jack offered to help you. Accept his help. We all want to know what's really going on in Persephon. What affects you, affects us here in Hadea."

She smiled softly at him. "I know you want this embargo settled and I'm sorry I couldn't get that done before all this happened. You know I want peace between our people. It's just, part of me wonders how I can fix this, make sure my mum is safe and clear my name all the way in Hadea. Maybe I should go…"

"No!" the Doctor shouted, slapping his hand on the small round table. "That's what Rassilon wants. He's trying to force you back to Persephon by threatening your mother so he can put you were he has the control. He won't call you back because that would make him look like he doesn't want to resolve things. No, he's clever. He puts you on leave pending an investigation that way there's no new ambassador appointed and everything is left in limbo giving him more time to figure out how to make things work in his favour. You go back now and you'll disappear, probably your mother with you along with some press release tossing about a bunch of lies making you the scapegoat for his failure as a leader. You're safer here in Hadea."

"But my mum could be in trouble. You don't understand, she doesn't give a whiff about politics. She lives a simple life in our village. She was born and raised there, lived her whole life there and wanted me to do the same. She thinks I have airs and graces 'cos I went off to the Corp. She doesn't deserve this. I can't let her suffer because someone's got it in for me."

"No," he said firmly. "We handle this from Hadea through Jack's contacts. I forbid you to leave."

Rose raised her chin defiantly. "Maybe you've forgotten but I'm not Hadean and I can return to Persephon if I choose to do so," she stubbornly informed him.

He stood up so fast his chair clattered to the ground and he leaned over the table, gripping the edges. "Let me remind you that you're in Hadea now and if I say you stay, that's it. I have plans for you here. Ambassador or not, for the good of Hadea, hell for the good of me, you are staying!"

"The hell I am!" she retorted, her eyes flashing at his orders.

He then reached over, grabbed her by the arms and yanked her across the table, slamming his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss.

Rose was stunned. The ambassador in her wanted to pull away and argue with him and declare her independence. But, the woman in her felt the barriers around her heart shatter. This man she was so attracted to and had so much respect for that she wanted more than anything had all but declared his desire for her. He wanted her to stay and stay she would sealed with the glide of his tongue against hers and the nip of his teeth on her bottom lip.

A throat being cleared nearby reminded them where they were and they broke apart. It was the shop keeper who looked away. The Doctor's cheeks were flushed and he reluctantly released Rose, backing up and straightened his jacket.

Both of them took a moment to catch their breaths and look at each other. It was clear Rose was surprised by his reaction to her potentially leaving and he was equally stunned at what he'd just done. "We should…go," he finally announced and held out his hand.

As they left, he paused. "Rose, I know you care about your mum but I'm asking you to put your faith in me and my people. Let us help you. If you feel like you need a presence back in Persephon, send Rory and Amy. That way, they can separate themselves from you, play a bit of a game with that Diplomatic Corp of yours. They can find out what's really going on and find out about your mum and report back. I can help make that happen."

Rose looked into his eyes. He had not lied to her thus far and had in fact, been brutally honest. "I worry about sending them in my place. I don't want them to get in trouble for me."

"They won't. We'll set things up ahead of time to make sure. Trust me, Rose."

That was the thing, she did trust him and honestly, she didn't want to leave him or Hadea and that scared her more than anything. His reaction to the thought of her leaving both worried and invigorated her. How did she get in so deep so fast? Rose shut her eyes and inhaled.

"All right. If Amy and Rory are okay with this, we can talk about what your plan is and if it's doable, but the final decision is mine, Amy's and Rory's."

"Fantastic," he murmured before pulling her into his arms for a hug. As she rested her head against his chest she thought about how this was a monumentally bad idea, allowing him this much sway and control over her. Logic dictated this, her training about personal attachments echoed in her mind but her heart had other ideas. Maybe it was just easier listening to him than making the hard choices. Then again, failing in this mission was not acceptable. People were counting on her and maybe that was the best reason she had to stay even if her heart whispered there was another more important reason.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! I hope to get this story back on track. This chapter is sort of transitional and offers insights into the various characters. Thanks for reading!

Captain Jack Harkness had been a member of the Hadean Guard for over two decades. This career choice hadn't been based on a desire to fight or to achieve power or political placement. The choice hadn't even been his. His present position and status was all due to the man he now watched pace restlessly before him in the dark stone Hadean Council Chairman's office.

The Doctor had found Jack as a teenager, shoplifting a few baubles in an outdoor market. He'd quietly shadowed the young man, watching him trail a shopper carelessly wearing a leather coin pouch on his belt. Just as Jack artfully and stealthily leaned in to liberate his mark of his fat purse, the Doctor grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him into an alley where he shoved young Jack against the rough stone wall. Towering over the thin, teenaged pick pocket, he lectured him on stealing, school and being better than a little punk thief. At first, Jack had reacted as he would to any adult lecturing him, rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, arms crossed, waiting it out.

The Doctor snorted and informed him he had no time for snide, arrogant teenage attitude. He'd then crossed his own arms and glowered at Jack before shaking his head in disgust at the boy. He offered young Jack a chance at a better life; or to toss him in jail for the next week. Jack looked up at the tall black leather clad man prepared to mouth off but found himself the recipient of a piercing blue gaze that made him feel like all his sins had been revealed. He'd swallowed hard under that knowing glare.

Jack had been around and subjected to many lectures by various adults who seemed to enjoy hearing themselves talk. None of them had showed any real interest in Jack or his background. In response, he'd perfected the art of pretend listening and thus he had only heard half of what the Doctor had said to him. However, the bits he had listened to had sunk in.

It wasn't the words that caught his attention. It was how this tall gruff man had spoken. He hadn't talked at him. He'd spoken to him, like a person and not just some homeless street urchin with holes in well-worn clothes annoying the local businesses. Suddenly, Jack didn't feel so cocky and sure of himself. He'd always lived day to day, looking for an opportunity for the next meal or roof over head. Most law abiding adults had no interest in him and to him, they were just another opportunity, a resource to be exploited, scammed or conned into providing him with a way to survive.

The Doctor had offered him a new kind of opportunity and he thought _why not_? Couldn't hurt and apparently Option A of not getting tossed in a dark, dank cell, came with a bed and a hot meal, something Jack hadn't consistently enjoyed in the two years since his family had died in the Boeshane bad lands.

Thus had begun a friendship between the two men; one, a street smart teen with an aptitude for strategizing and solving puzzles; the other, a tough, educated and just man who had lost his own family. The Doctor had witnessed a world filled with injustice and was determined to change that. A respect and friendship grew between them based on their shared desire to do something, take a stand and make a difference. This friendship would endure throughout the years. The Doctor saw that Jack was educated and kept his nose somewhat clean whilst pushing him toward a career in the Guard. In return, Jack was loyal and did his best to keep the Doctor from tumbling down a dark and vengeful path.

Jack wasn't one to be ordered about and although he often ended up in trouble, he was just as likely to be a hero. Throughout his career in the Guard, mouthing off to officers, finding himself in the clinic with various wounds from fights amongst the ranks; or even in confinement a time or two, he always had the Doctor's back. Sometimes that was in a bar fight or on a mission where he stopped some junior officer from literally stabbing the Doctor in the back to improve a meagre career. It was put to the test when the Doctor went to war against the Dalekian Consortium. Jack didn't flinch, just packed his gear without being asked.

Watching the Doctor lead the charge into a charred battle field with the acrid scent of burning flesh and the dying all around them, left Jack with not only his own scarred soul but a deep concern for his friend. He'd watched the Doctor shouting out orders, his face blackened with soot as the weight of waging this war, and the devastation of thousands of lives weighed him down. The look in the Doctor's eyes after the war haunted Jack. His friend was never the same.

It was those memories that made watching the Doctor's clearly emotional and furious pacing back and forth before him, even more concerning. He'd been in this mood since Jack had found him and the former Persephonian Ambassador, Rose Tyler, after she had been attacked. The Doctor had barked out orders the moment he saw Jack, all the while his arm was clamped about Rose. She had seemed unsure but not unhappy about the arm wrapped around her. The real story had been how the Doctor looked at her, how his face softened and he seemed transformed, protective of her but gentle as if she was some precious Hadean treasure.

There was something about Rose that touched everyone around her but especially the Doctor. It was difficult for Jack not to smile at this thought. It appeared the clever and beautiful Ambassador had achieved what many had attempted but few succeeded in doing – gotten through the tough exterior and won the Doctor's respect, admiration and perhaps a bit more.

Jack could only shake his head and wondered if the lovely Rose knew what she had done. The Doctor was a legend, known for being the hardened unrelenting defender of Hadea, a brilliant but reclusive inventor and a tough and dedicated leader. He had defeated the Dalekian Consortium; brokered peace between the Kaleds and the Thals, two groups that had been battling each other for a century; and led a coup to remove the former Council Chairman, Koschei, a madman who had declared himself supreme ruler of Hadea and implemented a police state, murdering all who opposed him. The Doctor simply did not get emotionally involved with sun loving Persephonian farm girls.

And yet he had. Jack was on the fence as to whether the Doctor's feelings for Rose were a good thing or a bad thing. The romantic in him wanted this for his friend. No one deserved to be happy more than the Doctor and he couldn't have picked a better match than a brave and intelligent woman like Rose. The Doctor had earned that happiness.

Yet, as Captain of the Hadean guard, he saw this developing relationship as dangerous as well. It could cause the Doctor to make an emotional decision and one that did not favour Hadea. There was a great deal of political manipulation happening already. He didn't want to think Rose capable of using the Doctor for her own goal, to save her own arse but…she was Persephonian.

It was a conflict that raged within Jack. Did he trust Rose? Was she dangerous to the Doctor? Would an affair between them destroy what the Doctor had worked so hard to achieve in Hadea? Would she rip out his friend's heart and curse him to even more bitterness and misery? Perhaps it was time for Jack to find out and the best way was to question both parties involved. He winced internally as he contemplated interrogating the already agitated Doctor.

The man in question paused his relentless pacing, standing before an enormous grey stone fireplace that almost took up an entire wall of his office, the orange glow of the flames reflecting the emotional state of the Hadean leader.

"She could have been killed wandering about like she did," he finally spoke as he paused, gazing into the roaring fire. He crossed his arms and sighed. "I can't let that happen. She's too important."

Jack strode forward a few steps until he stood by his friend, the glow from the fire highlighting his long black coat and silver buttons, a stark contrast to the worn leather jacket and jeans of his friend.

"She's not the ambassador any more and technically not our responsibility to keep safe."

The Doctor turned to him, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowing on Jack. "I don't give a Silurian lava lizard's arse whether or not she's ambassador. She's got knowledge we can use and she's important to me!"

Jack stood tall, his shoulders straight, hands behind his back and gaze focused on the Doctor. He watched as the Doctor turned back to the fire with his fists clenched at his sides.

"I understand she has important knowledge. She's also still loyal to Persephon and would never betray her people to help us. What makes you think she'll tell you anything?" Jack knew he was pushing it with this line of questioning but he had to see how the Doctor reacted.

The Doctor whipped around and shot forward, towering over Jack, a dark glare in his eyes.

"She knows what's at stake and she trusts me!"

"Why? Why would she trust you?" Jack continued to push, keeping his tone neutral.

The Doctor relaxed slightly and then smiled. "This isn't about her trusting me or whether we can trust her, is it?" he asked, shaking his head. "Why don't you just come out with it all ready, Captain?"

Jack relaxed and let a breath out. He took a step toward the fire before facing to the Doctor.

"I know you care about her as more than a diplomat or someone who you want to rescue from a political tangle of deceit and power plays. I care too. I want to help her but there's helping her find shelter and getting some intel from her home; and then there's rushing into a fight and publicly declaring your more than friendly feelings for her. So you tell me Doctor, what is going on between the two of you and what are your priorities? And don't tell me it's just information she may have. It's more than that. People saw you in that Tea shop with her and not all of them are happy about your obvious…friendship."

The Doctor's face hardened and a muscle in his jaw ticked. He stretched his neck and stared at the fire a few moments before his shoulders relaxed and he faced Jack. "She's…more than just a diplomat, more than just a friend." He laughed hard and shook his head. "Don't know how it happened. But this golden haired, stubborn woman with the strength and courage of ten Hadean guard just stormed in here determined to do the right thing, not backing down for anyone, and she …

His face transformed to one of awe. "She's just bloody fantastic. Even just talking to her, she doesn't have a cruel bone in her body." He smiled softly and walked over to his desk picking up a round crystal paper weight and set it down with a thump. He looked over his shoulder at Jack.

"She makes me laugh and isn't afraid to try new things that make her uncomfortable, especially when I challenge her. Each day's an adventure to her and she doesn't run from that. She opened up to me in the desert. She trusted me, Jack. She knew I could have taken what she'd told me and used it against her. Even when I pressed her, accused her people of wrong doing, she stood up to me, defended her people but didn't turn it around against Hadea like she could have. There's something special in her and I can't look away from it. Her courage inspires me. She knows what's at stake. I don't see her playing politics over people's lives."

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "All right, but how do you know that if push comes to shove, if her family's life is at stake, she'll come through? She's not Hadean. How do you know she won't…"

"She won't!" the Doctor insisted. His voice softened. "I know her. And as for her mother, I know she's worried. She wanted to go back to Persephon but I convinced her to send her assistants in her stead. They'll be her eyes and ears."

Jack smiled and shook his head. "Divide and conquer. Not bad."

The doctor scowled. "Stop it! It's not like that," he insisted, crossing his arms and turning toward his desk. "It's the logical thing to do. She goes back and Rassilon has her in his power to do whatever he wants. Here she has leverage." He turned to Jack, pointing at him, his eyes flashing with emotion. "She knows something Jack, something important."

Jack felt a smile creep on his face. Rose was a risk. Everything about her situation smelled like espionage, betrayal, political manipulations and someone's power play. Despite all that he couldn't help but like her. The Doctor was right. Her importance couldn't be denied. Nor could the danger surrounding her from Persephon politics and from a disturbing faction within his own people. The final factor, though, was the Doctor. There was no doubt in Jack's mind that he'd fallen for the lovely Rose.

"I agree with you," he said after a pause. "The question is now, what's our next step? How do we keep our jeopardy friendly former ambassador safe and especially given the imminent departure of her assistants?"

The Doctor leaned back against his desk and crossed his arms, a cocky grin on his face. "Oh I've got that handled."

Jack arched a brow. "Care to enlighten me so I can make plans to jump in when it all goes to hell?"

The Doctor snorted and shot him a sardonic look. "That's not gonna happen. Told you, I have it sorted."

"Sorted how?" Jack asked, walking over and leaning against a chair as that warning tingle shot up his spine. This was usually a sign his friend was about to do something dangerous like that time he blew up the Arcalian lava tube. It had been to divert it away from a village about to be burned up but he only gave himself ten seconds to escape the underground cavern that should take thirty seconds to climb out of.

The Doctor shoved off his desk and walked over to the fire before turning to Jack. "Simple, I'll move her in with me where I can keep a close eye on her. Then we have privacy to discuss what she knows."

Jack started to laugh.

"What? It makes the most sense. She'll be safe."

Jack shook his head and rubbed his eyes as he contemplated the Doctor's plan. "And she agreed to just move in with you? I mean we are talking about our prim and proper former Ambassador, the one in long skirts, who is dedicated to proper etiquette. Not to mention, how will this look to both Hadeans and Persephonians? The Council Chairman moving the former and possibly disgraced Persephonian Ambassador into his quarters?" Jack suggested with an arched brow. "Her people could condemn her based on this alone and then there's Kovarian's friends who will spin this in their favour, call you weak and a pawn of Persephon."

The Doctor scowled and leaned on the mantel over the fireplace. "Rose will see the good sense in it and we'll make clear it's for her protection. Her assistants will make sure people know Rose's story and as for Kovarian and those classist, prejudiced traitors, I'll deal with them. My priority is keeping Rose safe and solving this poisoned fields mystery. Everything ties back to that and Rose knows it. We solve that and we'll shine a light on factions on both sides and end whatever plans they have."

Jack shook his head as he watched the Doctor staring into the flames, flames that he thought were prophetic. Somehow he didn't think Rose would be quite so keen or logical about this plan. He pondered whether or not he wanted to be around when the Doctor informed Rose where her new quarters would be…

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Rory stood quietly to the side in the main living area of the Ambassadorial apartments listening to his beloved Amelia Pond, shout at the now suspended Ambassador. As he leaned against one of the stone walls, he closed his eyes wincing at Amy's sharp and accusing tone. He was surrounded with various boxes and suitcases. Now that Persephon had turned against them, they were required to vacate the ambassadorial apartments. He had come to terms with that. It hadn't been easy.

Rory Williams was a practical young man, quiet, determined, desiring success but not at the cost of is own morals. He was intelligent and diligent. His family and friends had at first been leery of his career in the Diplomatic Corp. preferring he focus his talents closer to home. He could have been a healer, agricultural biologist or any number of other occupations that would benefit his parents farming community. Through outstanding performance at the Corp. testing centres and many accolades of his teachers, he showed his family and friends he could be more.

Eventually, his family accepted his choice and enjoyed boasting how successful he was. Of course, they expected him to return home eventually. Rory expected that too but not until he made his mark in the world, helped people and assured that all his parents worked hard for was protected. Rory loved his family. He wanted them safe. Then he met Amelia Pond and everything he thought he knew and wanted was turned on its ear.

They met at school. Amelia was smart, brash, fierce, outspoken and almost scandously determined to make her own mark in the Corp. He met her as she stood up to an upper class man dressing down and demeaning a first year student. Amy was a ginger haired avenger, articulate, sharp tongued and unafraid to stand up for her fellow student and her beliefs. Rory had stood in awe as she quickly cut the upperclassman to the quick and yet still maintained her dignity and decorum. He was lost to her. Two days later in their Technology Advancements Through Diplomacy class, he asked her to be his partner in a class project. After a few curt observations on her part and him showing off his knowledge, a friendship developed that evolved into something far more intimate. He was in love.

His feelings and relationship with Amy had spurred him to accept his present position as ambassadorial assistant. It also provided him with insight into the current argument between his vehement and outraged lover and the former ambassador. Both women were intelligent and strong willed. He knew from conversations in the long trek to Hadea and in settling into the diplomatic offices that both women had strong convictions regarding how to solve the current diplomatic crisis. Both wanted a solution and to do the right thing. And, at that moment, neither agreed on what course of action to take to achieve that right thing.

He rubbed his face as Rose paced around the sofa, gesturing with her hands.

"Amy, I'm not asking you to go to be rid of you. Nor, am I sending you home out of any lack of faith in your abilities. Quite the contrary. I trust you, both you and Rory."

"Well, if you trust us so much, then listen to us now!" Amy said, her hands on her hips as she paced beside Rose, her long dark green skirts swishing on the stone floor.

"You need Rory and I here helping you. We discussed the things we can still achieve. Rory could learn from the Hadean doctors and scientists. You and I could serve as consultants with the business leaders and forge new alliances and build trust. You're asking Rory and I to abandon everything we hoped to accomplish and leave you alone with Hadeans! Hadeans Rose! The same people that attacked you! What if there are more like that Kovarian woman? You've already been attacked once! You need us here! We can find other ways to procure information from Persephon. Rory can get in touch with his family. They are well placed and respected. I am quite certain they would help us. Isn't that right Rory?"

"Well, I think…" he began to say before Rose interrupted.

"I've already worked this out with the Doctor and Captain Harkness. The less people involved the better. I need the two of you to go back and play nice with the Corp., separate yourselves from me and see what they say. While you're there, you can investigate and find out what's really going on."

Amy huffed and crossed her arms as she paced, clearly unhappy with the direction of the conversation.

"You said you didn't trust Captain Harkness or using Hadean contacts. I need to know what's going on and I need someone I trust to check up on my Mum." Rose looked at Rory and walked toward him stopping in front of a battered black trunk sitting in front of him as he stood watching her.

"Rory, you were the one that first mentioned returning to confront investigators and gather evidence. I know you're not opposed to going home."

Rory sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Rose, I…"

"Rory is not going to abandon you!" Amy quickly inserted. "Neither of us are and that's what you are asking us to do. You're not ambassador and you can't order us to leave so it's up to Rory and I to decide, right Rory," Amy demanded with a vigorous nod of her head.

"Amy,…"

"I'm not ordering you!" Rose retorted. "I'm asking you to do this for me and for yourselves. I'll be fine. The Doctor and Jack are making arrangements…"

The two women continued to bicker back and forth. Finally, Rory had enough and brought his fingers to his lips for an ear splitting whistle to get there attention.

Blonde and ginger haired heads turned simultaneously to shoot him annoyed looks.

"Thank you," he said, squaring his shoulders and standing a bit taller. "Rose, Amy's right, we don't want to leave you here alone amongst those unfriendly to Persephon."

Amy nodded her head and looked pointedly at Rose.

Rose sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Rory…"

"And," he continued. "Amy is right, you can't order us back." He paused and looked Rose in the eye, seeing a hint of distress and desperation. His voice softened. "And you're right, I don't trust the Hadean spies to provide us with the information we need to clear all our names."

"Rory!" Amy shouted, gasping in indignation that he seemed to be now disagreeing with her.

He shot Amy a warning look before turning back to Rose. "I understand your concern for your mother and respect you even more for all you are willing to sacrifice, putting yourself in jeopardy amongst these heathen Hadeans and entrusting Amy and I with seeking out the truth and assuring your mother's safety.

"We all came here with hope that we could make things better for our world, Persephon and our families. How can we do that by asking the Hadeans to spy on our own people? How can we authorize them to commit espionage, violate diplomatic relations and potentially commit crimes against Persephon? It violates everything we are sworn to uphold. I don't think that's who any of us are," he said, shaking his head.

Amy huffed, crossed her arms and began pacing although with slightly less indignation than earlier.

"We can't do that and maintain our principles and all that we hold to be right and true. We cannot be what Persephon needs following that path. Yet, I also cannot in good conscious leave you in potential peril, Rose."

Rose smiled at the honest expression on Rory's face. Rory often demonstrated the utmost in courtesy, respect and loyalty throughout their journey and time in Hadea. He was the most honourable man Rose had ever met. He wasn't aggressive or confrontational but he had a quiet and confidant way to get his point across. She knew Amy was bristling at the thought of being sent home but Amy respected Rory and from the pained expression on her face, Rose knew that Amy couldn't deny Rory's logic as much as she wanted to.

"I trust both of you. Right now, you are the only two people I trust completely. I'm not sending you back because I don't want you here or think you incapable of surviving on your own, but because…" Rose paused feeling her eyes burn with unshed tears as emotions welled up inside of her. "Because you are all I have. We came so far together. And we have accomplished so much here even if it doesn't seem like it. We showed the Hadeans that Persephon is strong and that we will work toward a resolution, that we are more than just farmers. The three of us did that. You are my dear friends and sending you away would be the hardest thing I have ever done. I ask you to go not as my assistants but as my friends.

Amy walked over to Rose, pausing for a moment, her brown eyes reflecting her tumultuous emotions. She wrapped her arms around Rose. They embraced and Rose pulled back, looking Amy in the eyes and holding her hands firmly.

"I know you worry for me but I have placed my fate in the hands of the Doctor and Captain Harkness. The Doctor saved my life last night. You were here when he and Captain Harkness escorted me home, scanned our apartments for listening devices and made sure we would be safe for the night. They have a plan to assure my safety."

Rose turned to Rory. "The Hadean Council members are not fools. They see that Persephon is dealing with its own political turmoil and that things are changing there as this embargo continues to impact everyone. They know that my goal is to solve the conflict between our people; that every moment there is no ambassador in place, puts their people at risk. It's in their interest to keep me safe and help resolve this."

Amy walked over toward Rory, her head tilted to the side as she thought about what Rose was saying. She paused and cleared her throat, straightening her posture to once again present the inner strength and fortitude that defined her.

"Fine," Amy said in a clipped voice with a slight tremble to it hinting at her concern. "Let's say Rory and I agree. We return to Persephon and commit our own investigation. Where would you go? You can't stay here. What about support? How would you live?"

Rose smiled softly at Amy. "The Doctor's coming over to talk to me about that. He has a few ideas. And I'd do exactly what we talked about doing. Consult with some of the business people, make friends and learn more about their culture. And when you and Rory find out about what's going on at home and about my Mum, the three of us can decide what's next and how we clear our names. I can't do that 'til I know what's happening in Persephon."

"I'm still not happy with this plan, Rose," Rory added, stepping around their luggage. "You're fine as long as the Hadeans value you. What if Kovarian and her group take control? You will be in danger and we won't be able to help you."

"The Doctor won't let that happen," Rose said, shaking her head with a certainty she felt down to her core.

"He may not have a choice," Rory responded, unwilling to accept Rose's answer. He needed to make sure Rose was seeing every aspect of what life alone in Hadea would be like, the dangers and that she couldn't blindly put her faith in people who had their own agendas.

"History has taught us even a good leader can be ousted by madmen or a mad woman with a cult following."

"Not the Doctor," Rose replied with confidence. "He's aware of those insurgents and he cares too much for his people to allow any harm to come to them, even at their own hands. He and Captain Harkness seem to have a good handle on Hadean domestic affairs. Maybe even better than Persephon."

"Why do you trust him?" Amy demanded, her eyes narrowing.

This was a far more difficult question for Rose to answer. She wasn't sure of the reason herself. She paced and looked down at the stone floor, her fingers nervously pinching at the folds of her skirt as she contemplated her answer before looking back at them.

"He has a reputation for being fair and decent."

Amy snorted. "Fair and Decent? As I recall he wasn't afraid to sacrifice innocents to stop a few of his mad Hadeans and there have been more than one of those incidents as I recall," she tartly replied.

Rose felt her face flush as an urge to defend the Doctor washed over her. She inhaled and tamped it down. "I know him to be a man who regrets having to take violent measures. He's the one that has to make the hard decisions and sometimes that's about who lives and who dies for the greater good. You haven't seen that haunted look, the pain that cuts through him from having made those decisions. I have. A man like that keeps his word. He already bears enough of a burden. He doesn't want to add to it."

"Perhaps or he's been through so much and is so hardened by it that he's good at hiding his true nature," Rory commented.

"No," Rose answered with authority. "I've spent time with him in the Council chambers and outside of them. He and I rode through the desert. He was proud of his people but still acknowledged his mistakes. I would like to think that I am a good judge of character and know when someone is lying to me. In the desert, I felt his honesty even if they were things I didn't want to hear. He cut to the heart of things. There was no flattery or cajoling from him. It was refreshing to see the man behind the Council Chairman."

Amy walked around Rose, circling her until she stopped in front of her. "That's not all though is it?"

Rose looked down and nervously picked at her nails before rubbing her palms on her skirts. She looked up at her assistants. "I consider him a friend. I trust him. I confided some personal things to him and he kept my confidence."

"Friends?" Amy repeated and her eyes widened. "You're more than friends aren't you?" she breathed.

"Amy!" Rory chastised. "Do not make such wild and unfounded allegations. Rose knows that she must maintain a propriety and diplomatic neutrality." Rory then looked at Rose who looked away biting her lip.

His mouth opened and closed several times. "You're not?"

Rose paced back and forth in agitation. "It's not what you're implying!" she stated her hands nervously clenching. She stopped and looked at them. "We are friends. I trust him. If I was to have any other inclination or feelings, I would set them aside and not allow them to interfere with my duty to my people."

"But you do have feelings," Amy insisted. "I do not pretend to understand how or why. He's a stern, insufferable, rude prat!"

Rose smiled at that comment. "Yes, a bit but he's also intelligent, compassionate and wants what's best for his people. He gave me a chance before his council, had faith in me, listened to what I had to say and showed me respect even when his Council was leery. He didn't have to do that. How can I not be impressed by his courage and passion for what he believes in. How can I not trust my instincts that have served me well thus far and that tell me to trust him. He is a harsh man but deep inside, there is a good man."

Amy shook her head. "You're mad. He's Hadean and…" She sighed.

Rory listened to this exchange before walking up to Rose and taking her hand in his and looked her in the eye. "Tell me you trust him, convince me he is honourable, that you trust him with your life for that is what you will be doing."

Rose looked at him and smiled warmly, gripping his hand in hers. "I trust him with my life Rory."

Rory nodded, and walked over to Amy who didn't appear ready to give up. He put his hand around Amy's waist and turned to Rose. "And we trust you. You have not led us astray. We will go to Persephon and find the truth, who's behind these false allegations and find out where your mother is."

"Thank you," Rose said softly. "I know I ask a lot and endanger you with such a task. Please promise me you will take care, be discreet and not draw unwanted attention on yourselves."

Amy was not happy but determined to fulfil her obligations. If Rose wanted them to investigate and reveal the truth, then they would. Amelia Pond did nothing half way. Part of her revelled in this bit of intrigue. She also knew this could be a historic and momentous event in Persephon history and she would be a part of it. That was one of the reasons she'd travelled to Hadea, for important work. Now, that important work would be in Persephon.

"Don't worry about us. We'll find the truth no matter where it leads and we will find your mother and keep her safe."

They three hugged and whispered promises, vows to keep faithful to each other and safe. A loud knock sounded on the door. The three parted knowing that life was about to change for them yet again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big hugs to Sorrywhatever who jumped in to beta this fic and it really needed it. I realized I just couldn't write this one without someone checking me over. This chapter - another sort of trasitional chapter - Amy and Rory leave and Rose and the Doctor clash over what happens to her next. Next chapter will have a lot more happening - glimpsing into what's going on in Persephon, with Rose's mum and what Rose ends up doing in Hadea and how things are going with she and the Doctor.

Not far from the Hadean Council Building, the wind whipped up Amy Pond's navy skirts as she stood near the iron carriage that would transport both she and Rory back to Persephon. She was solemn and unflinching as the winds gusted across the city of Hadea carrying the pungent tang of ozone, an ominous warning of the storm brewing over head. Lightening flashed across the ever black sky in a display reminiscent of tendrils of fire forking outward, grasping at the darkness in an attempt to rip open the thick clouds.

The fireworks-like display bathed the city in an eerie light, accentuating the rough and craggy rock of the mountain. As the lights flickered and the city lost power, the narrow, winding streets appeared as if something sinister lurked within their dark, twisting paths. The following thunderous rumbling vibrated against the ground, another sign that Hadea would soon be at the mercy of a volatile and raging storm.

The Doctor, Rose and Jack stood nearby holding their own against the strong wind as Rory oversaw the two burly leather clad drivers loading his and Amy's luggage. Amy turned and directed an unhappy and accusing look at the Doctor. He didn't flinch.

He and Jack had arrived at the diplomatic apartments to move the former ambassador and her assistants out and officially close down their quarters. It had been tense. The Doctor stood by the door, casually tossing a decorative orb of Hadean volcanic glass between his hands as he gazed across the room at Rose. The guard hefted trunks and crates out the door. Rose stood with her back to the room, looking out the window.

Although she had agreed to return to Persephon, it didn't mean Amy wasn't bitter at the events leading up to her exit from Hadea. The quiet pat of the glass globe in the Doctor's hands irritated her. Amy bristled at what she interpreted as his calm demeanour.

"Are we boring you, Council Chairman?" she snidely asked. "It would seem beneath the all-powerful head of Hadea to waste his valuable time watching the Persephonian Apartments closed; or perhaps it just gives you some satisfaction at our discomfort."

The Doctor paused, holding the glass orb in his right hand. He snorted as he looked at Amy. "I take no pleasure in Rassilon's false accusations against the Ambassador or the suspension of her authority. Your discomfort causes me and my people nothing but aggravation. Consider it a pain in our arse as much as yours," he suggested gruffly.

Amy clenched her fists and looked ready to further chastise him with what was sure to be a spiteful retort until Rory placed a hand on her shoulder. It was Rose, however, that reigned in Amy's temper.

She turned from the window, her face reflecting her melancholy at the significance of shutting down the diplomatic quarters. She slowly walked up to the Doctor who watched her with a mixture of sympathy and something softer reflected in his eyes. It was an acknowledgment between the two that this was only a temporary, a setback, not a defeat.

"The Doctor is here out of respect," she said, not looking at Amy. "He's showing us a kindness and honouring us even though he doesn't have to and for that I'm grateful." She reluctantly turned away from him and directed a half-hearted smile at Amy. "And he and his guard are here to make sure we are able to leave with dignity and without fear of harassment by any of the more vocal critics of Persephon. We owe him thanks for extending us this courtesy."

Amy didn't look as if she was in agreement but finally nodded and addressed the Doctor. "Thank you, Council Chairman."

The Doctor nodded but he was still looking at Rose. It took Jack clearing his throat to break the tension and prompt them that it was time to leave. After a quick walk through by the three former Ambassadorial staff, they left, the door shutting with a decisive click behind them.

Rose and her assistants had walked silently surrounded by the guard, the Doctor in the lead. Everyone was quiet, lost in their own thoughts as they wound their way down the dark street lit only by the yellow street lights. The only sign of how anyone felt was Rory's hand firmly holding Amy's, affirming their status as a couple. Both Amy and Rory observed everything as they walked. They took in every detail of the stone buildings and glowing orb street lights and observed the Hadean pedestrians dressed in their grey garb with colourful accessories who stepped out of the way of the solemn group.

A storm that threatened Hadea earlier in the day began intensifying. The wind picked up as they approached the coach. Now it rumbled and raged around them as the time for Amy and Rory to leave quickly approached. Amy wrapped her long grey traveling coat around her as the winds again tugged at her skirts. Her face was pale, but she maintained her typical tilted chin with a self-assured, if slightly accusing look glint in her eyes.

She turned and strode forward to Rose. "I shall do as you asked but I shall never be happy about leaving you here. Promise me you will write and utilize Captain Harkness' network to send us word about your well being. I promise you, should we not hear from you, we will return posthaste and not alone. We will not stand for those that have smeared the name of such a respected, ethical and brave ambassador. I will not allow it."

Rose smiled with tears in her eyes and stepped forward to throw her arms around Amy, holding her tight as another gust of wind whipped at their skirts and loosened a few strands of Rose's bound hair.

"I will miss you too and I promise I will write. I owe you for this and I intend on doing all I can to repay you one day." She pulled back, her hands still on Amy's arms. "Persephon owes you as well. We are going to fix this, you me and Rory."

Amy nodded her head and then turned to the Doctor. She strode over to him and to everyone's shock slapped him on the cheek. He took a step back, shooting her an annoyed look as he rubbed his face.

"What'd you do that for?" he demanded.

"Amy!" Rose gasped. Everyone else around them was stunned except for Captain Harkness, who looked amused, and Amy, who had wore a satisfied smirk.

"That? Oh that was a deposit for your future behaviour toward Rose for I am sure you shall be rude, overbearing and most inconsiderate. And, to remind you that she has people who care for her and will defend her to their last breath. Mind yourself, Council Chairman. We leave something precious in your care and expect you to treat her with the same respect and courtesy you would a revered Hadean Lady."

Rory walked up, looking flustered and squinting his eyes in the wind. "Council Chairman," he said nodding his head. "Like Amy said in her physical and most stinging way, Rose Tyler is important to us. I consider her family, a sister whose honour I would defend. I charge you and Captain Harkness with seeing that she comes to no harm."

The Doctor nodded tersely. Captain Harkness strode forward.

"I give you my word of honour, personally and as a Captain of the Hadean Guard. I will keep her safe. And you need to do the same, both of you. Be discreet. Enough attention is being directed at you so remember to appear confused and distraught regarding the allegations against you and the former ambassador. There's no shame in playing ignorant. Fools survive many a political upheaval. After the interrogation, and they will pummel you with questions, lay low. Maybe visit your family for a while and then after suspicious eyes have turned elsewhere, start poking around. You'll be contacted by my agents in due time."

"And how will we know they are your agents and not some trap meant to question our loyalty and find us traitors?" Amy demanded.

Jack smiled. "The sensitivities of a Persephonian Palate. That's the code phrase my people will say so you know it's them and not some spy of Rassilon trying to suss you out."

Amy narrowed her eyes in suspicion whilst Rory nodded. "It's logical. Thank you, Captain." He looked once more at Rose, concern etched across his face. "Rose, are you sure about this?" Rory asked.

Rose swallowed hard. This was it. There was no turning back. Once they were on that carriage, things were set in motion that couldn't be stopped. She would be on her own.

"Yeah, I'm sure. This is the right thing to do. I trust you, Rory; both you and Amy. Just…promise you'll be careful."

Rory joined his hand with Amy. The two of them looked at each other before looking back at Rose and nodding their heads. One of the drivers shouted out that the carriage would be leaving in five minutes. Amy dashed forward one more time, hugging Rose and shooting the Doctor one more stern look. Rory waved at Rose and led a reluctant Amy away and onto the carriage. They didn't shutter the windows this time and stared out at Rose as the carriage ambled away into the dark, rocky terrain.

Rose pulled her coat tightly around her as the wind howled through the city. Watching Amy and Rory leave was reigniting her doubts. Had she made the right decision? Was she being manipulated by the Hadeans…by the Doctor? She was jarred out of her self doubt when a bolt of lightening crashed down just outside of the city, the electrical charge hitting the ground like an explosion.

The Doctor grabbed her shoulder. "Come on," he shouted against the wind tugging at her. "We need to take shelter."

Rose turned to him worriedly. "What about Rory and Amy? Will they be all right?" she shouted back, holding her own against the howling winds blowing through the narrow streets and alcoves of the city.

"They'll be fine! They're heading away from the storm. Now come on!" he shouted back at her, tugging at her to move forward whilst he hunched over to ward off the wind.

"But where?" she asked as she ducked into his side, the first few heavy drops of rain splashing against her coat as more lightening lit the sky.

As the rain pelted them, he ushered her up stone steps and into the nearby Council Building. The heavy doors slammed shut with a metal clank behind them. Rose could hear the rustle and nervous laughter of a group of people who had taken shelter with them in the dark cavernous foyer. She shook her coat out, spraying water droplets onto the stone floor. A shiver coursed through her as the chill of the building met the dampness of her skin.

Jack ran his hand through his hair, shaking water out and smiled at her. She returned his smile but was still not at ease. The Doctor walked over to them. "My office," he brusquely instructed.

Rose followed the two men up numerous stairs until she entered the austere looking office. The Doctor's footsteps echoed as he crossed the room toward an immense stone fireplace taking up almost an entire wall. Soon a fire roared to life, bathing the dimly lit room with an orange and yellow glow. Rose gratefully warmed herself and held her coat out to dry.

Jack brought chairs so they could sit in front of the fire. The yellow orb lights overhead flickered as the storm raged outside. Even though they were in a building built into the mountain, Rose swore she felt the rock vibrating with each crack of lightening.

The Doctor collapsed in one of the chairs, his black leather coat hanging off the back. He stretched his long denim clad legs toward the fire and looked over at Rose as he tapped his fingertips on the arm of the leather upholstered wooden chair.

"Thank you for seeing Rory and Amy off with me," Rose said after nervously clearing her throat.

"I wanted to be there and make sure you didn't let the ginger haired harridan drag you off with them."

Rose smiled at this comment. Amy was more than capable of doing just that and might have, if they hadn't had an audience.

"Amy and Rory care about me. They want what's best and if our positions had been reversed, I can't say I would have been able to leave them here."

"Yes you would have," the Doctor countered. "If you thought it the right thing to do, you would. It's what leaders do. We make the difficult decisions based on what we feel is right for those we lead and are sworn to protect. You're strong that way, Rose."

Rose looked away at the fire. "Don't know about that. Still, I am here and hopefully they will be in Persephon, not arrested and able to help. I need to do my part and to do that, I'm going to need quarters."

Rose looked at Jack. "Captain, you said you could help me find accommodations."

Jack shifted and looked over at the Doctor arching an eyebrow. "Yes, well I understand the Doctor has resolved your accommodation issue. Haven't you, Doctor?"

Rose turned toward the Doctor a look of inquiry on her face. "Doctor?"

The Doctor squirmed in his chair, his jaw clenched. He sprang up and walked toward the fire before turning to her. "Yes, I have a room set up for you in my apartments."

Rose stared at him blankly. "Sorry, did you say _your_ apartments?" she asked, her voice pitched an octave higher.

The Doctor crossed his arms, his dark blue jumper stretching across his chest accentuating his toned build. "It's the safest place for you."

Rose sat back in her chair and stared at him, hesitant to say what was at the tip of her tongue. She reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Doctor, as much as I appreciate your concern for my safety, I simply cannot accept your offer of lodgings. It wouldn't be proper," she said as diplomatically as she could.

"Don't care about proper," he responded and crossed his arms stubbornly. "You'll be safe and we can talk in private, safe from prying ears."

Rose rubbed a hand on her face, shutting her eyes in a pained manner. She did not want to start out her new solitary life in Hadea in an argument with the Council Chairman, but she could not do as he asked.

She dropped her hands to her lap and shot him a hard glare. "I cannot move in with you. It goes beyond propriety and ventures into treason. I am being investigated for questionable conduct. My people would see me moving into your private residence as proof positive that I have been compromised. Then there's your people."

The Doctor began pacing, his hands clenched and his posture stiff. He whipped around with a slight growl. "Bugger the bloody politicians! They don't know shite about you and what's happening here! They should be thanking you!" he shouted, gesturing with his hands in emphasis.

"You are ten times more ethical and honourable than any of them and they know it. It's why they attacked you. Anyone back there that knows you will know that you've done no wrong! And as for my people…I'll handle them."

Rose shot out of her chair. "My people will use it as evidence of my guilt!" she shouted, clenching her own hands. "You know they will. Do not patronize me with some Hadean arrogance and disregard for Persephonian politics. I have a duty to my people, my family, Rory and Amy to maintain myself in a proprietous manner, to conduct myself with honour and decorum and not allow any appearance of being compromised. And you, Council Chairman, you have a duty to your people to do likewise."

He stormed over to her. "Don't you dare lecture me on what I owe to my people! I've been doing this longer than you and I know how to serve my people and do what's best!

"And I do not?" she asked, her brown eyes practically aflame with her outrage.

"I didn't say that!" he argued. "But in this regard, you'd do better to listen to someone with more experience, who understands the danger of political manoeuvring and how power mad people like Rassilon or Kovarian will think nothing of sacrificing a convenient pawn like a young, upstart Ambassador who wants to make real change, who cares about her people and has the power to rip away that power they cling to so tightly. They won't lose sleep if you disappear or die in some tragic and convenient accident. You'd be just another stepping stone, a task to be completed for them. What would your family, Rory or Amy say when your gone, murdered in your sleep because you couldn't set aside your fine old fashioned Persephonian values and spend the night in my well guarded home?"

Rose's face was flushed and she shook in anger. She didn't care if he made some sort of sense in his argument. It was his disrespect of her beliefs and his attitude, ordering her to do as he told her to do that eventually set her off. It reminded her of the night he rescued her. She resented his controlling attitude then and like now, it lit something afire inside of her. Her emotions were mixed but her Persephonian pride was pricked more than anything. There would be no compromise on this point. As much as she wanted to spend time with him, learn from him, this was not the way.

"No," she answered sharply and with firm resolve. "I will find another way without providing anyone in Persephon with ammunition against me. It is more than a matter of my honour. You should appreciate this more than anyone, Doctor," she said sharply. "I will not lose the confidence of those in Persephon who hold my work here in high regard. There are others like me who want this resolved and I must not compromise myself and lose their faith in me."

She stood firm, her shoulders squared and chin raised in the air as if facing down an army threatening to burst through the walls of a city she protected. The Doctor was furious but he couldn't stop staring at her and how fiercely she stood her ground. Her inner strength shined from within, brightening the darkness of Hadea. As angry as he was at her refusal to comply with his plans, another part of him was proud of her, attracted to her indomitable spirit, and he wanted her. It wasn't just a physical want. Although part of the flush to his skin was more than anger, it was a memory of soft lips, the taste of her and the sensation of her warm, soft body against his in a desert with rain pounding around them.

In a short time, he had lost his heart to her, fallen into the burning Persephonian sun that was Rose Tyler. He didn't just want her, he needed her - to surround himself with her and her strength, wit, and compassionate nature. She fulfilled him in ways he couldn't comprehend. At the moment, he mostly felt annoyance, but simmering beneath that was passion for her that drove him to possess and protect.

"You are moving in with me," he said in a steely voice, enunciating his words.

Rose took a step closer to him, her chin still held high, her jaw clenched as she reiterated her position. "No, I am not!" She refused to break eye contact with him.

Jack cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He'd sat back and watched the two strong-willed people butt heads. He had trouble hiding his smile as he watched Rose refuse to back down, and the Doctor became even more flustered and worked up as she continued to refuse him. The Doctor was his friend and he wanted to be supportive, but Rose was right. Still, that didn't mean he'd take her side against his friend. Hadeans supported Hadeans in any conflict against Persephon. It was an unwritten social rule.

That didn't mean that he would stand by and watch the disagreement metamorphose into the Doctor slinging the lovely blonde former ambassador over his shoulder and haul her back to his quarters. As much as he'd enjoy that particular scenario, and the lascivious places his mind took it, it couldn't happen. He had to mediate this and quickly.

"Perhaps we could…"

Rose whipped around and stalked over to Jack. "I will stay with Idris," she said decisively.

"No!" the Doctor ordered and followed her over near Jack, still towering over her.

She turned to him, hands on her hips. "Idris and I get on. I like her and she enjoys my company as well, and who better to show me Hadea from the ground up. You told me yourself she was from the outer lands. She's spiritual and wise. I admire her for avoiding being corrupted by city life and politics."

"I said no!" the Doctor reiterated. "It's not safe and I'm not going to allow you to put Idris in harm's way. I can't protect you out in the stables."

"The Doctor has a point," Jack agreed.

Rose narrowed her eyes at Jack now casting him as the enemy. "You said you would assist me in finding appropriate accommodations. You promised," she tartly reminded him.

Jack looked at the Doctor whose face could not mask his irritation. He had to tread carefully or risk royally annoying his friend and being sent off to the bad lands for the next six months. That would be an unpleasant assignment, being forced to camp outside in areas with little to no civilization, with gun toting vigilantes and rebels ready to shoot first, shoot again and then maybe consider asking a questions. It was not his idea of a good time. He cared about Rose but not enough to risk his friendship with the Doctor.

"Perhaps a compromise is in order."

"Go on," Rose said in a curt tone, arms now crossed in front of her.

Jack brandished his famous charming smile. It did nothing for the Doctor other than perhaps cause a slight growl to rumble in his chest in warning. That made Jack smile broader.

"I hear that Councilwoman Donna Noble might have an interest in your consulting services. Some of the people she represents are tradespeople who have been greatly hurt by this embargo. They've asked to meet you. I think they'd like a Persephonian perspective on how to approach any future trade - how your people look at things and what they can do to make things work better.

"She doesn't use her council appointed private residence. It might be a good trade off. She gives you the use of her council residence in exchange for your consulting services. It would be an arms length transaction. No one could accuse you of impropriety for taking on a job to support yourself during the Persephon investigation; and this would be something that would not just benefit Hadeans but your people as well. Not many people get this kind of insight into how Hadea transacts business."

He watched the Doctor tense, and his friend's eyes drilled into Jack. Without hesitation, Jack continued. "And, since you'd be in the Council residences, you'd be surrounded by security and close to the Doctor for any private discussions you need to have regarding your present difficulties and anything that may help with the embargo."

Rose looked across the room lost in thought and paced a few steps away. The Doctor walked over to Jack and glowered at him.

Jack smiled and relaxed into his chair, crossing one leg over the other. "It's a win-win solution. She's near you, keeps up appearances of propriety, presents an image of doing something for her people, our people can see progress and she's still close enough for you to be the hero if need be. I'll hand pick the guard assigned to that wing," he said softly as Rose paced near the fire.

The Doctor released a pent up breath and looked over at Rose. He wanted her with him. Everything in him screamed to keep her close and protected. It wasn't that he didn't think she was strong. This was about how he admired that strength, the courage to travel into a foreign land, stand up for what she believed in, embrace a new culture and even face down those who would try and oppress or harm her. How could he not admire or…. No, he wasn't ready to admit how deeply she embedded herself into his life.

He couldn't say or barely think of the word that defined his feelings. Fear of that word and what it meant kept him rooted to the floor and watching her. The intensity of his emotions wasn't new. It was his nature to fight for what he believed in even to his own peril. He believed in her. Thus, the decision had been simple - do what must be done and protect her. Of course, he may have not taken into consideration her feelings on the matter.

And that was the tricky part. He wanted to protect her and she wanted to protect him. Each in different ways. As he calmed and thought rationally about their argument, he could see her point but she needed to see his concerns as well. He unconsciously flexed his hands and softened his stance. They needed to talk.

He walked up to her as she paused her pacing before the fire. "Rose," he said in a softer tone. "Please be reasonable. I just want you safe, even promised those assistants of yours that I'd watch over you and wouldn't let any harm befall you."

Rose looked up at him. The light from the fire reflected in his eyes, changing their colour with flickers of amber.

She nodded her head slowly. "I'm sorry I shouted and I do know your intentions are honourable. It's just that so much is at stake for both of us. We can't afford to make any missteps or provide either of our people with ammunition against us."

She looked over at Jack. "I accept your proposal of Councilwoman Noble's quarters. Do you think you could make the arrangements today?"

"Of course," Jack agreed rising from the chair and straightening his long black coat. He looked questioningly at the Doctor who still gazed at Rose. Eventually, and with reluctance, the Doctor nodded his head.

"Do it," he said tersely.

Jack quietly left the two of them alone, intent on making good on this plan. He paused once at the door watching the Doctor grasp Rose's hand in his. He left with a smile on his face. This would work. He was sure of it. In fact, he thought he might have just scored points with not just Rose but Councilwoman Noble. His smile faded as he walked down the cool, dim corridor. Others may not agree but he was prepared for that. His guard would be ready.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation of Rory and Amy - yes Yvonne and the other interrogator are horrible. I may have been venting when I wrote this. This chapter ends with Rose but I have another chapter I'm editing and it has Rose/Nine stuff in it. I plan on this being a double chapter update day :) Thanks for your patience!

Yvonne Hartman, in her immaculate long skirted blue suit, sat serenely between two emotionless, middle aged men, in stuffy brown coats, and who were clearly government agents. Rory and Amy had been interviewed separately upon their arrival in Persephon. The first interrogator had been Yvonne, who had smiled whilst demanding information about Rose, Hadea and alleged treasonous acts.

"Come now Mr. Williams, it's just you and I in here. There is no need for you to placate Ms. Pond or pander to Ms. Tyler or her Hadean accomplices. This is Persephon and here," she reminded him, holding her arms out wide in emphasis. She strode around the small round table where Rory sat stiff and on guard. She stopped off to the side of him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Here, you have friends who want to help you."

Rory had shifted in his seat, uneasy with the whole interrogation process. He knew they would separate him and Amy and want to intimidate them. They had each been locked in small, grey walled, windowless rooms deep within the Diplomatic Corp. Headquarters.

Yvonne's pretence at befriending him was unnerving. He'd never been fond of her, not that he'd interacted with her much. His duties had been centred in the medical facilities and classrooms which were places Yvonne never ventured. The only interaction between them was prior to accepting his role as Rose's assistant. That had been more about her barely acknowledging him and dismissing him as unimportant.

Suddenly, it seemed, he was more important than he wanted to be. It made him swallow hard and his stomach twisted in unease almost like a mouse before a cobra about to devour it.

"Mr. Williams, we know that Ms. Tyler's mother has been involved in subversive activities. It only seems to reason that her daughter shares these treasonous beliefs. It's the only reason why a young, unmarried pretty girl like her accepted this position, to make contact with Hadea and help promote the agenda of her mother's friends at the Persephon Liberation Movement."

Rory sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Mrs. Hartman, Rose Tyler is many things but she is no traitor to Persephon. I did not personally see any such alleged acts nor did I read any correspondence between her or any traitorous dissident groups like the PLM."

Yvonne removed her hand. She walked around to the other side of the table and looked down at him her eyes hard and piercing.

"Are you quite sure, Mr. Williams? Even the smallest most insignificant detail can reveal hidden agendas and secret alliances. I have heard through my sources that Ms. Tyler spent time alone with the Hadean Council Chairman and that they appeared quite…close. Do you not find such fraternizations odd? Especially, for an ambassador expected to uphold strict propriety and given she is an unmarried woman?"

Rory sat unmoving and stared at Yvonne who wore a satisfied smirk on her face at her last comment.

"Ms. Tyler did spend an afternoon on tour of the Hadean desert with the Doctor. This was after discovering our diplomatic chambers had been compromised by certain electronic spying devices. It would have been a violation of her duties to hold any discussions with the Hadean Council Chairman where she could not assure privacy and confidentiality. As for Rose's marital status, I do not feel that causes any impediment to her fulfilling her duties as ambassador nor does it impugn any of the good work she accomplished."

"Good work?" Yvonne scoffed and laid a manicured hand on a chair before her. "And do you consider disobeying a direct order from Prime Minister Rassilon as some accomplishment to be admired?"

Rory paused remembering Jack's advice to play ignorant. "I don't believe I know what you are alleging. I saw no violation of orders. Upon your missive directing Rose to step aside, she did so willingly and immediately advised the Hadean Council of the investigation and your concerns."

"Did she now?" Yvonne drawled. "Pity she was not so compliant with her directive to establish relations and open discussions and instead took it upon herself to suggest she had sole authority. Then in further and most egregious violation of her orders, she pushed her own agenda causing embarrassment to the Prime Minister. She then even further disgraced herself and the Corp. by revealing classified information that may have implicated the Hadeans in this whole rather unhappy poisoned fields affair," Yvonne stated, tutting and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hartman, I'm afraid I know nothing of this. I only personally observed Rose greeting Council members, setting up our office and attending an uncomfortable social gathering. The only unpleasantness I observed was when one of the Hadean Council aggressively indicated her desire to wage war against our people and verbally assaulted the Ambassador who responded protectively of Persephon."

Yvonne Hartman arched a brow at this. "Well, if you are being truthful to me, perhaps it was all a performance for you and Ms. Pond so that she hid her true purpose and radical ideas from you. You are telling me the truth, aren't you, Mr. Williams?" Yvonne asked, directing a pointed look at Rory.

"Of course," Rory responded quickly, his hands clenching and unclenching beneath the table.

Yvonne walked over to him, her eyes narrowing and with a demeanour intended to make him squirm. "If you are lying, it would be very bad for you, Ms. Pond and your family. You do love your family, don't you?" she asked, leaning into him slightly.

Rory looked down at his lap before looking over at her. "I do and I love Persephon. I would never betray her, not even for a friend. Mrs. Hartman, I swear if I saw something, I would tell you and turn evidence over."

She straightened, smoothing her suit coat. "Then why did you and Ms. Pond return and leave Ambassador Tyler in Hadea."

This was where Rory knew he had to put on a good act. He gripped his face in his hands before dropping them into his lap, allowing his shoulders to slump. "I hated it there. It was so…different, depressing and with no Persephon joy. I missed the sun and good Persephon food. It could have taken weeks or months for the investigation to be complete and we would have been stranded there with no support. I know I'm supposed to be strong and that I agreed to take it on but…it was too much. I'm sorry, but that's the truth. Amy and I left Rose there amongst the heathens. She was most distressed but she felt it her duty to stay and wait. She felt she would be exonerated and could take up the diplomatic cause. Amy, Ms. Pond, and I weren't so sure so we left her there."

"I see," Yvonne responded in a clipped tone, clearly unhappy with this explanation.

"So your answer is you abandoned her there because you were too weak?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but yes." He looked down into his lap, attempting to portray a submissive and ashamed man.

"Very well then. I suppose there is nothing more to discuss unless you should think of some detail that would be helpful to the investigation?"

Rory looked up at her, not needing to fake the sick feeling reflected on his face. He was genuinely ill at the blatant way Yvonne tried to use him; how she had already found Rose guilty without the least bit of evidence; at how his own government was appearing more and more corrupt, but most of all at how he had indeed left Rose behind in Hadea and how he worried about her.

He was quickly dismissed with orders to return the next day for further questioning by the Minister of Security. The thought of that discussion made him flinch. He wished he could whisk Amy off to a local pub that night to relax but they were both still subject to quarantine and he used that term loosely for it was more like imprisonment.

Both were locked in special isolation apartments at Corp. Headquarters. He only had brief contact with Amy at dinner and that was under observation. As he walked back to his apartment, he felt something he never thought he would – a longing for his life in Hadea when he and Amy had more freedom to be themselves and where he felt he was making a difference. Perhaps it was that longing and realization that strengthened him and firmed up his determination in enduring these interrogations. He would lead his own investigation in Persephon to find out who was smearing Rose's name and find out what he and Amy could do to help her.

-o-o-o-

The Minister of Security was a stern, thickly built man with greying black hair, beard a prominent nose and cold blue eyes dressed all in conservative black. He met with Amy first.

Amy Pond sat in the small grey room not the least bit intimidated. Her meeting with Yvonne Hartman the prior day had been annoying. It made her blood boil how condescending and pompous the woman had been. Amy didn't like how Yvonne had acted as if Rose had already been found guilty.

Upon her arrival in Persephon, Amy had confirmed the investigation was ongoing and no definitive finding had been reached. Rose had said it was to the Prime Minister's advantage to keep her and Hadea hanging. As long as she was being investigated, they couldn't appoint a new Ambassador. This left diplomatic relations with Hadea in limbo, thus granting the Prime Minister time he apparently wanted or needed for some purpose known only to him.

No one, it appeared, cared about the consequences to Rose. It was clear from Yvonne's haughty attitude that Rose was nothing to her but a nuisance or something to be used for some political advantage. When the Minister of Security walked in, Amy was already bristling.

"Miss Pond," he said in a sneering way. "Please state your name and position for the record."

Amy clenched her fists until her nails bit into her palms. If this government agent wanted to be a patronizing git, she would show him who he was dealing with.

"Amelia Pond, member of the Diplomatic Corp., Class Three and assistant to the former Hadean Ambassador, Rose Tyler."

"Ms. Pond, are you married?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she snapped.

"You will answer my question, young woman!"

Amy's eyes narrowed. "I am unmarried," she curtly replied.

"And you agreed to travel to Hadea with an unmarried man and another unmarried girl, all of you strangers and unrelated?"

"We are members of the Diplomatic Corp. That is our job and calling."

He stood across the table looking at her frowning. "And you did not find this disturbing or immoral?"

"No. It was my assignment."

"So you admit to your immorality," he accused, pointing at her in condemnation.

"I do not admit to any such thing!" she shouted, her hands gripping the edge of the table.

"Two young women travel with an unmarried male they are not related to into heathen lands filled with danger and questionable morality and ethics. How are we to believe anything you say or perceive?"

"Maybe because this isn't the ancient times, women can work, hold office, run businesses, be diplomats and have families as well. I was trained by and work for the Corp., a branch of our government, your government and they assigned me, Rose and Rory as diplomats to Hadea. Are you telling me our government is immoral for sending us there?" she shot back, her eyes narrowing on the man almost daring him to admit to his prejudicial ways.

"You think you're so clever don't you, girl?" he snarled. "You and others like you trying to push your agendas on good law abiding citizens; trying to destroy our way of life. You, Hartman and Tyler, the whore of Hadea, won't succeed. I'll see to that."

Amy stood up. "I will not be spoken to in this manner by someone who is clearly prejudicial and is merely here in an attempt to intimidate and perpetuate his own agenda rather than investigate and find out the truth."

"Sit down!" he ordered and slapped his hand on the table in emphasis.

Amy stared at him for a long time before taking her seat.

"Admit your complicity in Ms. Tyler's sedition and ultimate betrayal of our people to Hadea."

"I will not!" Amy exclaimed. "I mean, make up your mind! We are either helpless women you have no respect for and feel were taken advantage of; or, without one lick of evidence you accuse us of what? Being some sort of anarchists and traitors? Siding with Hadea? I mean, how you think that with the Hadeans spying on us and trying to kill Rose, I don't know!"

He paused after Amy's outburst and she worried she'd revealed something she shouldn't have. Internally she chastised herself. Rory had lectured her on not allowing her anger to get the better of her, to keep quiet and only provide yes or no answers and not give much detail. She worried she'd allowed her respect and love for Rose along with her fierce temper to get the better of her.

He sniffed. "Clearly you have allowed your emotions to cloud your judgment. Such outbursts are part of the feminine disposition. It's your biologic predisposition and one I'm quite sure Ms. Tyler shares.

He slapped down a pad of paper and pencil. "You will provide me with a written detailed account which I shall scrutinize with a perceptive and discerning eye." He then stood back against the wall watching her.

As much as Amy wanted to grumble, complain and defend her sex, she complied. It wasn't the time to argue with the narrow minded git. She had to prioritize. Her first priority was getting her and Rory out of the clutches of the Corp and somewhere they could have some freedom to ask their own questions.

But when things were settled and Rose exonerated, Amy would be taking a long hard look at this Minister of Security. She would whisper in the right ears about who he was and how he spoke to her and about women in general. Amy believed in a new, more equal Persephon and one that had no place in government for men like this Minister. As she scratched out her report in her messiest handwriting just to punish him, it occurred to her that Rose might not be the rebel the government thinks her, but perhaps Amy was.

-o-o-o-o-

Two days later, Amy and Rory were sitting back before Yvonne and two stone-faced government agents.

"Ms. Pond and Mr. Williams, Persephon thanks you for your service and cooperation during this most unpleasant matter." She looked down at some papers before her before looking back at them, a false smile pasted on her polished face.

"Although we have found no direct evidence against you, it still stands to reason that you have been tainted by your brief time in Hadea."

Amy tensed, her faced flushed as she prepared to lay into Yvonne but Rory reached under the table and clamped his hand on her knee in warning. Amy sat back, seething, and listened to what she knew would be lies.

"I see no reason to hold you here and prevent a happy reunion with your families." She paused looking at Amy, a nasty glint in her eyes. "How thoughtless of me, Ms. Pond has no family to care about her does she?" she said in a false sympathetic tone with an appropriate pitying and still vindictive look.

"Ms. Pond is with me and will be returning to meet my family," Rory inserted with a bit more vigour than he should have but he wanted to make a point.

Yvonne turned to him with an arched brow. "Will she now? Well it would appear we know why you have so little information to share with us. Clearly you were…distracted by other matters."

"I object to what you're implying! Rory and I did nothing illicit or that we didn't perform our jobs due to some alleged…"

"Amy," Rory cautioned as she sat erect, her hands clenching and her eyes sparking with indignation. He then turned to Yvonne.

"Mrs. Hartman, I shall defend both Ms. Pond and I against any allegations as to impropriety between us. I assure you and the Corp. that at all times, we have acted appropriately and decently and adhered to Corp. and society guidelines and morality. I esteem and respect Ms. Pond. She exemplifies qualities that are desirable in a potential partner and I wish to introduce her to my family as is customary in courtship practices in my district. This in no way violates Corp. Policy and I would thank you to be mindful of such libellous and false allegations regarding our relationship."

Yvonne just smiled coldly. "Of course. You are both free to go…however, the investigation is still pending and you both are forbidden to discuss these proceedings or anything pertaining to your time in Hadea with anyone outside of myself."

Rory sat up, annoyed. "My family will have questions, want to know about my assignment and why I'm home," Rory objected. "I have to tell them something."

"You're a bright young man, I'm sure you'll think of something or else we'll be seeing each other again sooner than either of us would like," Yvonne responded smoothly and with a threatening look.

Amy shot up. "This isn't right. We've done nothing wrong! It's only normal his family will want to know why he's back. What difference does it make? Isn't the allegation against Rose public information? I'd think the Prime Minister would want everyone to know to make himself look better."

Yvonne directed a cold and condemning look at Amy just as Rory stood up next to her.

"You are low level government employees not authorized to give public statements. Leave dispersing the truth to those with the experience and skill at disseminating information to the public. If you disobey this order, you will find your positions terminated and yourselves arrested for treasonous acts against the government. Is that really the way to start of your quaint little lives together?" Yvonne sternly warned.

Rory grasped Amelia's hand as he felt the tension building in her and knew an outburst was imminent.

"No, Mrs. Hartman. I'll think of something to tell my family. Amy and I are weary from our travels and wish to put this whole affair behind us."

"Good," Yvonne answered, her tone more pleasant but still disingenuous. "You are both still on administrative probation pending completion of this investigation."

"But we answered your questions," Amy argued. "I thought we'd be released?"

"And when did we make that agreement? Perhaps if you'd had something to assist us… but alas, it appears you were blind and deaf to all the subversive activity around you as you selfishly focused on your own affections. For every choice and action there are consequences. You should take this time to appreciate everything the Corp. has done for you and think about your futures and who can help you. I doubt that will be Miss Tyler."

The two men stood up. Yvonne smiled. "I believe that concludes our interview. You will be notified when the investigation is complete." She then turned her back and walked out followed by the men who looked sternly at Rory and Amy.

"They can't…"

Rory placed a hand over her mouth. "Yes they can. Let's get our things. My parents are expecting us."

With a frustrated glare at the tiny room, Amy left with Rory. In her mind, this wasn't over. It was only beginning.

-o-o-o-

As Rory and Amy endured the long trip back to Persephon and a most inhospitable welcome by their people, Rose settled into her new apartments. Councilwoman Donna Noble had agreed to the mutually beneficial arrangement with a guarded enthusiasm. Rose had barely moved herself in when Donna was at her door, with a group of tradespeople.

Rose was not daunted. She met them with a smile. They sat down in her flat's office to discuss their questions although when they pushed her on own status, she was forced to remind them that she was still on probation and restricted on what she could talk about pertaining to the Trade Embargo.

"Well what can you talk about then?" Donna demanded, her face flushed enough to match her ginger hair.

"It's not that I don't want to help you. I do. I just can't talk about specifics or I risk not just my arrest but that of my assistants and my mum. I can still help you though. Please, give me a chance," Rose asked, looking from Donna to each of the three men and two women sitting around the round conference table.

Donna sat back and crossed her arms. "All right Rose Tyler, impress us then. Tell us how we can make this better."

Rose smiled brightly and began to discuss the philosophy behind the farming communities, big and small. She explained the process on the Persephon side and ways to short cut a few things, cutting out some mid level distributors. Soon, Rose was engaged in an open dialog with the five tradespeople. She was amazed at both the similarities and differences in their approach. It wasn't long before Donna was standing up, ending their meeting.

"Not exactly what we hoped to accomplish, but it's a start," she acknowledged. "We'll be in touch with you to work out some more detailed plans and ideas for streamlining trade. That is, if we ever get this bloody embargo settled."

Rose nodded her head. "Donna, we will get it settled. I'm not giving up. Just because I'm caught up in some internal politics back home doesn't mean I'm not still working on it. They can tie my hands but they can't stop me from thinking."

Several of the group smiled at her for the first time since she met them. Even Donna smiled. "We'll make a Hadean of you yet!" she promised with a nod.

After they left, Rose shut her eyes and collapsed into a chair in the dimly lit room, blowing the fringes of hair from her eyes as she allowed herself to relax into the plush red cushions. She opened her eyes and looked around her new quarters. The room wasn't dissimilar from her diplomatic apartments with stone walls, basic furniture and yellow glowing orbs reflecting on a glossy dark grey stone floor. Rose stood up and walked over to a window and looked out into the darkness. The dim glow of the city could barely break through the pitch black on this side of the building. She could see the red and orange glow of the lava fields in the far distance.

She leaned on the cold stone of the window sill and for the first time realized how alone she was. It was so silent with not even the sound of the city reaching her protected quarters. As she turned to the empty room, her thoughts focused on Amy and Rory wondering how their trip was and what life for them would be like. She knew it would not be easy and it would possibly be weeks before she heard from them.

Her hands clasped as she walked toward the kitchen, opening boxes to retrieve her Persephon supplies. Uncapping bottles of water, she filled her tea kettle and set to making her dinner. It was odd doing so as Rory had always seen to this domestic task. It served to again remind her she was truly on her own. She would have to be mindful of all the normal tasks she had relied upon her staff to perform.

It wasn't as if she was incapable. In Persephon, she'd lived in her own dormitory during training and afterwards had a small apartment she shared with another graduate who had moved onto her own assignment. She could certainly make tea and cook meals for herself. That wasn't the point. It was that she would dine on her own in this quiet empty apartment. There was no one to talk to about new Hadean discoveries or oddities; no one to share her satisfaction at a successful meeting with tradespeople; or her frustrations at not being able to help them more.

Of course, she didn't need to be alone. The Doctor had made a point of wanting her with him in his apartments. That was a whole different topic. She poured her tea and rehydrated some dried goods, making a stew. As she ate seated at the small black stone table, she thought more on her last meeting with the Doctor. Perhaps meeting was not the right word. Clash, dispute and shouting of contentious viewpoints might be better. Although, they had seemed to end their discussion with less accusation and shouting and more understanding.

Rose sipped her tea and felt herself blush. They had rowed passionately, each determined to argue their point and neither backing down. Her heart had been pounding and her body heated in such an emotional state. At the time, she was too angry to see anything other than the Doctor attempting to control her in his arrogance. Now, however, she had perspective.

It was less about control and more about his emotions. She couldn't discount the look in his eyes. He had been furious with her but as she thought about their argument and how he'd looked, she could see clearer. A soft smile lit her face as she remembered, how he'd paced, glared at her and argued for her safety and the need for privacy to talk to her. Part of that had been a mask, a display to hide his feelings and how his need to keep her safe went far deeper than diplomatic relations. Rose hadn't wanted to admit it, but it did for her as well.

There was no denying it. In the quietness and solitude of her apartment, she was forced into this state of introspection. She was no longer Ambassador and she may never be again. If she wasn't Ambassador, then what was she? Was she still a Persephonian Liaison? Or, was she just an expatriate, a tourist visiting this strange land bathed in ever lasting night? If she was simply Rose Tyler, an unmarried woman, what was stopping her from allowing herself to love him? _Love_ , that was the word she'd been running from.

Even if she was just Rose Tyler, guest of Hadea, he was the Council Chairman, defacto leader of all Hadea. Yet, he was still the Doctor, the man she'd ridden through the desert with and the man who'd kissed her. Rose wet her lips as she remembered the times he'd kissed her. It had been twice and both times she had felt her toes curl.

His lips were firm without being demanding. His arms had supported her without crushing her or making her feel confined. He'd felt warm, solid and safe. She paused staring down at her stew and swallowed. His scent had been a mixture of leather, the scent of wood burning in a fireplace and something spicy. A shiver coursed through her and she let the spoon clank down against the bowl.

Sitting heavily back against her chair, she realized that yes, she was in love with this man. It wasn't just the feel of him wrapped around her or the taste of him or even the feel of her fingers brushing the hairs at the nape of his neck. It was who he was. When she looked into his eyes, they pierced her heart in the best of ways. He was brave, he cared for his people like she cared for hers. There was a depth to him, a pain he tamped down. It was a level of sacrifice one made for the greater good, one's people or family. He understood that and didn't complain.

But when he looked at her, she felt a connection and that he wanted to share some of himself with her. He'd already told her some of his past and Rose knew that was not something he did often. This strong, arrogant leader of Hadea who had fought so long and hard to for his people was waging a war against her heart.

Rose smiled and looked down at the folds in her skirts. She wanted to be with him. He was the kind of man she would be proud to stand next to and defend if necessary. But could she stand next to him? That was the twist. Would her presence cause him harm? Would she be forced to fight against the odds for him? The world was against them. She was of the light and he of the darkness. It was romantic to think it would just work but she had to be practical. Sometimes love was about letting go. Could she do that?

These thoughts echoed in her mind and consumed her dreams as she slept. She tossed and turned until he alarm rang announcing her new daily cycle. It was another day in her empty quarters and this time with no interruptions of work. She could try and walk outside, but to do so would be a risk and she was sure the Doctor and his Guard would not be happy with her. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She needed to focus and make a plan. After slipping out of bed and making tea, she could not ignore the boxes stacked in and around the room. First things first, unpack and organize and then begin doing what she was there to do, make contacts and establish relations with Hadeans.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of UST being built up in this story. I'm sort of planning on keeping it at this rating but...I think it needs a smut scene since there is so much tension. Thus, there will be a smutty one shot at the appropriate time since I know some readers enjoy those scenes whilst others prefer it fade to black. I've written stories adding the one shot exploring the two characters finally coming together and I like having that format so I promise I will add that at the right time ;)
> 
> Another huge thank you to sorrywhatever who took on this beta work :)

Rose hadn't heard from the Doctor since their argument. It had been several days. Now that negotiations had come to a halt due to her situation and what she assumed was Prime Minister Rassilon's plan to stall in order to try some new tactic, the Doctor would be under even more intense pressure. The lack of trade over the past two months meant supplies were running out. The Black Market was thriving and creating a new opportunity for the criminal element. Price gouging and trade of necessary items for illicit goods was on the rise.

Rose had only been out of her apartments on a few occasions, once to meet Donna in her offices and set a schedule for meetings with more of her people, and once to visit her friend Idris in the stables. She was about to venture out again to have tea with Councilwoman Sarah Jane Smith and was looking forward to it, but was still on her guard.

Councilwoman Sarah Jane Smith was an intelligent, strong-willed woman with a keen sense about politics and how to work a situation to her advantage. Her husband had died a decade ago during a riot incited by Hadean Imperialists shouting out an agenda about Hadean superiority, conquest and world domination. Jonathan Smith was a peaceful man who believed any dispute could be solved with reason and helping people reach a common ground. He was wrong, and was killed by the radical Hadean patriots who saw him as weak and lacking vision or Hadean strength.

Sarah Jane had already been on a path to leadership. Her husband's death firmed her resolve. She would stand strong, protect her people at all costs and never allow the violence and rapacious attitudes that killed her husband to harm anyone else. And thus, she invited Rose Tyler to tea, for such an atmosphere was again ripe in Hadea and Persephonian Rose Tyler was in the middle of it.

Rose was led into a parlour that was unlike anything she had seen. It was a pentagon shaped room with a dome glass ceiling revealing the black sky above them, lit up occasionally with flashes of lightening. In the middle of the room was a round, dark wood table dressed with cloths of gold, orange and cream. The stone walls of the room were stained in shades of brown, grey and yellow and decorated with tapestries depicting scenes from Hadea's past.

Sarah Jane rose with a smile on her face and waved her in. The chairs were cushioned in similar shades. She sat and pulled herself closer to the table sitting across from the councilwoman.

"Councilwoman Smith, I'm very honoured you invited me to tea but I fear I won't be able to enjoy the delicious looking Hadean delicacies," Rose said, looking down at the biscuits, delicious smelling tea and other assorted foods before her.

Sarah Jane smiled and picked up a lacquered red tea pot and poured tea into delicate cups in a matching shade and decorated with intertwining gold circular shapes. "Please call me Sarah Jane, and I assure you that everything on this table is palatable to you."

Rose was stunned, and then smiled feeling so touched. "I don't know what to say. I know how difficult things are with the embargo and supplies running short." She shook her head. "It's too much. You shouldn't have gone to this much trouble and for what I'm sure cost you more than a few favours."

Sarah Jane looked at her with sparkling eyes. "Oh it's all about knowing the right people and what those people need. You provide them what they need and they provide you what you need. It's a basic trade practice. Wouldn't you agree?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and directing a knowing look at Rose.

Rose nodded her head and sipped her tea, recognizing the delightful spicy and acidic aroma as a particular variety of leaves that grew in her home agricultural region. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Thank you."

Sarah Jane sipped her own tea and nodded. "This is delightful." She set her cup down and looked directly at Rose. "I know things are very difficult for you at the moment. And you know how grave things are here. I feel sure the key to improving your situation and the dire straights my people are in lies with you."

Rose looked down at her cup, watching a few loose tea leaves floating and swirling. She sipped and set her cup down before directing her gaze at Sarah Jane. "I want to help. It's just complicated at the moment. Amy and Rory are in Persephon now and I'm waiting to hear from them. I need to know what's happening there."

Sarah Jane exhaled and leaned back in her chair. "I'll tell you what's happening, but I think you already suspect. The Persephonian people have had enough of Prime Minister Rassilon. He has mishandled this whole trade debacle, which I'm not convinced he didn't have a hand in. His own people are turning against him. Your people are not so different from ours. Discontent, new ideas, yearning for more for one's children or clinging to the past and old ways and prejudices – these things bring out the best and worst in people. Conflict is inevitable and without a strong, respected leader, there is chaos."

Rose sat still, clasping her hands in her lap. The pain and truth of Sarah Jane's words washed a sense of melancholy over her, and it reflected in her eyes.

"Change is inevitable. You can't fight that," Sarah Jane insisted as she pulled her chair forward. "That is a lesson we have learned the hard way in Hadea. Even now, change is clawing at us here. Kovarian isn't the only one with a thirst for war and blood."

Rose shook her head, reached for her tea before looking back at Sarah Jane. "My people aren't like that. I know they want change and maybe they're not happy with Rassilon, but they'd never instigate a war with Hadea. Some might like to tighten up trade and make a profit to improve their own positions or gain political power, but it would end with that."

"Perhaps," Sarah Jane agreed, popping a dried date in her mouth and enjoying the chewy sweet fruit. "But how many will vie for the power to influence your people? How many think their way is the right way? Someone has already identified you as a threat. Have you spent time wondering about that? Who it is and why you threaten them? Why do they fear you?"

Rose reached for a spice biscuit as she pondered how to answer Sarah Jane. She savoured the sweet and crunchy delight that so contrasted with the bitter truth she was being asked to acknowledge. After another sip of tea, she answered.

"Rassilon. He's the only one with the power to remove me. I don't believe he's being manipulated to act against me. At least, not in regards to me directly. I don't think I really matter and doubt he even knows my name," she said, setting the cup down and tracing a design on table linens.

"I think this has to do with the embargo and…" Rose trailed off not sure how much she should say.

"And?" Sarah Jane asked.

Rose looked up at her, eyes sharp. "These are dangerous questions and perilous times. One wrong word in the wrong place could be the downfall of governments, destroy lives and change our world forever."

Sarah Jane paused. She sat back and clasped her hands setting them on the table and smiled. "Many think wars are fought and won with violence and force but you and I know better. Words, ideas and the people who cling to faith in what they believe are the most dangerous weapons of war. You are a trained diplomat, a warrior of words and you wield them effectively. You don't need to fear wielding them in my home."

Rose leaned into the table reaching for another biscuit. She bit into it with a snap and swallowed. "You sure about that? I seem to recall that it wasn't just me with privacy issue?"

Sarah Jane stood up and walked over to a wall and laid a hand on the cool smooth surface. "I took the liberty to assure no one would use my words against me. At least, not in my own home."

She patted the wall and turned back toward Rose, her long blue and brown coat swishing around her brown trousers as she walked around the room. She paused to look out a window. "When one is a council member of Hadea, lesson one is someone is always watching, listening and looking for weaknesses. It's best to have at least one sanctuary where you have a bit of freedom. Mine is my home. So yes, Rose, I'm sure. Now, the question is what about you? Do you trust me enough to tell me the truth?"

Rose arched a brow at her and smiled. "Trust is an important word for me. It means something. Truthfully, I'm not sure I trust anyone one hundred percent any more. I do think you mean well and you haven't done anything to hurt me or what I want to accomplish here. Maybe I do trust you a bit."

Sarah Jane stood at the window looking at Rose expectantly.

Rose shifted in her chair, adjusting her long blue skirt around her. "Let's say I don't have proof but I have some ideas and let's say some of those ideas might be considered treasonous in Persephon in the present political climate. Things like a conjecture that some of Rassilon's people might have wanted to shake up trade with Hadea 'cos people were starting to question him more and they were afraid of losing power. They made deals with people they wouldn't normally admit to dealing with and things went wrong. Rassilon has to clean up the mess only it's out of control on both sides. Now he's really in a fix because more people are questioning things. He can't just fix it, so he needs a pawn."

Rose stood up and began pacing. "That would be me. The Diplomatic Corp. sends someone they don't care about failing, someone who they think will be too scared or stupid to do anything. So they send disposable me to Hadea." She paused and looked at Sarah Jane, a bitter smile on her face.

"Only, I didn't fail and I'm not as stupid as they think. I'm actually doing something and that scares them. They didn't want me to do anything, and now I've placed pressure on them. I've forced their hand so they do the only thing they can. Rassilon has his people trump up charges against me and my mum." Her voice became soft and her face shadowed as she finished, revealing to Sarah Jane what she feared was the truth.

Sarah Jane walked over and put a hand on her arm. "I suspect you're right. Everything our informants have disclosed sounds very much like that, only I fear it's much worse.

Rose's eyes widened. She hadn't told Sarah Jane about some of the details and what she had worked out on her own. There was still more she feared and it led back to Hadea. Sarah Jane led her to the table where they sat and quietly discussed the political situation in both Hadea and Persephon. She continued to prod Rose for more information on her investigation into the poisoned fields. Rose deliberately avoided answering her. She would only discuss that topic with the Doctor and perhaps it was time to have that discussion.

-o-o-o-o-

The Doctor sent word to her that evening, inviting her to a picnic. Rose looked at the invitation written on a blue sheet of stationery in his scrawling handwriting. It was abrupt and almost a command. The thought did occur to her to inform him she would not be ordered or commanded about like one of his guard, but she did want to see him and preferred a social setting. They needed to talk about Persephon, but a very emotional part of her wanted to just see him as a man, the Doctor, not the Council Chairman.

Captain Harkness showed up to escort her. He was smiling and charming as ever as he walked her up to the roof of the Council Residences. She paused as the Captain opened a metal door with a flourish, indicating she should walk out onto the gravel coated flat roof. The wind blew gently, pulling at a few loose strands of her hair. She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and slowly stepped out, looking back over her shoulder at the Captain who nodded and gestured for her to continue.

He shut the door and she was plunged into darkness. As her eyes adjusted, she saw the Doctor walking up to her, his boot clad feet crunching on the gravel roof.

"Rose," he said in a way that only he could, soft, almost purring but with a rougher inflection to his voice.

Rose couldn't help but smile. She saw several of the glowing orbs not far in the distance and they appeared to be surrounding a blanket set for a picnic.

They wind blew gently across the roof top, carrying the scent of something spicy. Rose shifted next to the Doctor who emerged from the shadows.

"Thank you for agreeing to dinner. I've missed you."

Rose was grateful for the darkness as her cheeks heated in an awkward delight at his comment. She internally scolded herself for being silly. As his fingers laced with hers and he began leading her toward the picnic, she admitted it wasn't silly. What she felt was the farthest thing from a girl feeling the first flutters of attraction or having her feminine ego prickled by a handsome man flirting or showering her with compliments. Her feelings for him were beyond simple flirtation.

"I missed you too," she admitted as they strolled toward the dinner he had laid out for her. As he helped her kneel down and arrange her long blue skirts around her, revealing a glimpse of her pale ankle, she felt his eyes boring into her.

She had pondered this in her apartments and realized how much he meant to her, but now sitting next to him, it drove it home. Perhaps it was the sound of his voice triggering memories of their passionate debates as they'd chatted about their cultural differences. Hearing the timber of his voice again in such an intimate setting reminded her of the feel of him against her and the taste of him as they'd kissed. At that moment, she realized he made her feel things she never thought she would. It was a combination of desire, security, affection and perhaps a bit of awe that a man like him was attracted to her. Despite all she accomplished, her education, her work in the Corp. and her achievements in Hadea, there was still that tiny sliver of insecurity that she was still that simple farm girl.

Yet there she was on a roof top of the Council Residences with the Council Chairman, the Doctor, about to enjoy what looked to be a very romantic meal.

He collapsed his long frame down onto the blanket, leaning on his elbow next to her as he poured something into a goblet.

"Promise it's safe for you to eat. Still don't agree with your assistant. Hadean food's not gonna hurt you."

Rose accepted the goblet and sniffed at the red wine, inhaling its fruity yet almost smoky scent. "Rory told me he talked with Sarah Jane. It's not that it's exactly poison to me. Our people evolved differently when the great cataclysm happened, each of our biologies adapted to our new environment and what we eat along with it. Rory theorized that in order for one of our people to live here long term, we'd have to..."

"Change your biology," the Doctor inserted, swirling his wine but still looking at her. "You'd be forced to consume our food and your body would adapt to life here." He sipped his wine and gazed at her intensely.

Rose smiled and tasted her own wine. "Yeah and if that happens, there's no returning to Persephon. It's sort of the same with your people. You couldn't live long term in the light of Persephon. Even eating our food wouldn't change you. It's got something to do with some spores or something in the food and air here. Once your body adapts to it, it's part of you and can't be filtered out."

"So you're saying, once you go Hadean you don't ever go back," the Doctor teased, although the growling tone of his voice and intensity of his gaze indicated perhaps it was more of promise.

Rose couldn't help the giggles that burst out. She knew he was trying to be seductive and it was working in some ways, but the whole situation was too much.

He grinned at her and nodded. "Better. There's been a distinct shortage of Rose Tyler smiles and vigour lately and all of Hadea suffers for the lack of it."

Rose cocked her head to the side, a few more tendrils of hair fell free, loosened by the breeze that ruffled the edges of the blanket. "Is that so? Didn't think Hadeans cared if a former Persephonian Ambassador was happy or even worried about how her own people were investigating her." She reached over for a cracker with a pate-like spread on it and bit into it.

"Course we do. Me especially. You're the only Persephonian we have faith in, the only one who wants to do the right thing without being influenced by politics and special interest groups. You're a good person and deserve better than to be abandoned by your people. We in Hadea know what it's like to be cast out of the light and have to survive on your wits. We admire your strength and courage." He leaned over and picked up a pomegranate, tossing it up in the air once.

He gazed at the Pomegranate. "I know you're capable and the other day I was -." He held the fruit in his hand and looked at her with a dark expression on his face.

"An over protective, controlling, pain the arse who thinks just because I'm a Persephonian on my own in Hadea that I can't protect myself?" Rose finished, and popped a cube of cheese in her mouth and looked over at him expectantly.

He scowled. "No! I mean, sort of, but not like that! I know you can handle yourself. It's the Hadean dissidents and imperialists I'm worried about. A mob of those lot show up with you on your own and it wouldn't be good. If you were hurt, I'd…" He cleared his throat. "It would be a bad situation." He grabbed a knife and cut into the pomegranate.

Rose watched him cut into the fruit and break it open revealing the lush, red interior filled with seeds. She knew what he was saying and that his intent the other day was to keep her safe, but he also had ulterior motives and ones she wasn't so sure she didn't share. Still, they were public figures and had to think about their people. As much as she wanted to be selfish and spend time with him, she would never do so at the risk of his standing with his people.

She laid a hand on his leather clad arm as he tossed the knife back on the blanket. He stared into her eyes, waiting for her to speak.

"I know," she said softly. "If anyone hurt you, I might not be able to sit still. I…that is to say, you mean so much to me and far beyond anything I imagined. I won't." She paused and swallowed hard, emotions welling up in her and reflecting in her eyes, glowing with the yellow lights around them. "I can't say I wouldn't do something rash. Doctor, my feelings for you are not exactly the same – I mean everything's gotten muddled and when I look at you I see more than just a Council Chairman. I'm supposed to be neutral, but I'm not. I'm not trying to ask you for anything. You are the Council Chairman and important to Hadea. I would never put you in jeopardy nor ask –."

"Stop," he commanded and plucked a few seeds from the pomegranate before setting it aside and pressing them to her lips. Her tongue swiped his fingers as she sucked them into her mouth. He paused tracing her lips with his calloused finger, evidence that he was so much more than a politician.

"I've spent the last several days listening to whinging, complaining and threats, and a few people who think we should use any means necessary to interrogate you. A few others want a war but most of them don't understand what that means or the cost. Donna and Sarah Jane trust you. Both think you're smart and biding your time. A few might have suggested I offer you a deal, asylum here in exchange for your help."

"And what did you tell them?" Rose asked, wrapping her fingers around his wrist and bringing his hand up to her cheek, closing her eyes as he cupped her face.

"That you are the most honourable woman I've ever met and the most respectable Persephonian in existence. You'll make up your own mind."

She looked at him and smiled, turning into his palm and laying a gentle kiss there. This was why she had fallen in love with him. He was strong, smart but respectful. She had never met a man like him. What he was transcended Hadea or Persephon. He was just a man and she was just a woman, who had found something in each other that both longed for. It wasn't fair that politics would deny them what they yearned for in each other.

His face transformed, blue eyes darkening to violet in the dim light. "Rose, I won't force you, won't ask you to betray your people."

"I know," she said softly nodding her head as he trailed his hand down her arm until he grasped her hand.

"I hate this. It's not fair. People are suffering and I think I could help and I hate that all of this has put us under so much inspection," she said softly gazing at their entwined hands.

The Doctor watched her intently, wanting to do so much more than just hold her hand. He hadn't been lying when he said he'd missed her. Even though they lived in the same complex, it wasn't enough. It drove him mad that he'd been stuck in meeting after meeting unable to see her and knowing she was exposed to danger.

And she was exposed, even if she didn't know it. Jack had uncovered more than one plot against her. He'd interrogated a few people planning to kidnap her and make an example of her in the most violent of ways. Hearing that report from Jack had nearly driven him over the edge. He wanted to rip apart anyone who threatened her. A rage had over taken him at the thought that someone would take her from him. It took Jack physically shaking him to calm him down enough to listen to the information Jack procured – information that implicated Kovarian in some of the plots and connecting Kovarian and her group to the activity near the Persephonian border.

If the Doctor had doubted his desire for Rose and his intense feelings, his rage over the threat to her proved how much she had come to mean to him. This was no casual flirtation or sexual conquest. She meant more to him. Even there on the roof listening to her admit her feelings, fearful of using the word that so described what they each felt, his heart thumped in his chest for her. He'd been afraid to admit it, but it thrummed through him. The one word he thought he'd never feel, much less admit to wanting for himself: Love.

The Doctor, leader of Hadea, a warrior, scientist, diplomat and hard arsed bastard had fallen in love with this stubborn, strong-willed Persephonian woman. And he didn't regret it. He was also sure that she felt the same, yet was holding back. She was holding back for him, out of concern for him and his people. He loved her even more for that.

Sitting on a roof in the city of Hadea, a storm front flashing in the sky in the distance, he watched her nervously wrap a tendril of hair around her finger as she awkwardly admitted her feelings for him, and all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and show her how much he felt for her. When she looked at him, biting her lower lip, he knew he was lost.

He reached over and yanked her onto his lap, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Doctor," she said in a soft voice, touched with a passionate catch.

"I will never regret this with you," he answered and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped as tight around him as he was around her. He moaned into her mouth as he sucked that tempting bottom lip of hers that had so taunted him. Her finger nails scraped through his short hair and he shuddered. A soft brush of tongue was all it took for him to deepen the kiss. Her tongue slid against his as he lowered them both to the blanket, sweeping aside their meal.

They were consumed with each other, heads angling, teeth nipping and clashing as they grasped at each other, moaning and hips grinding. One of his hands tugged at her long skirts and slid up her leg. She broke away gasping and moaning his name and he latched onto her neck marking her as his, nipping and sucking at her creamy flesh, memorizing every taste and sound she made.

The wind picked up and her hair was loose about her face. Lightening flashed, now closer to them, and the thunder shook the building. They parted and stared into each others eyes.

The Doctor was overwhelmed with need for her, this her, with a kiss bruised mouth, flushed skin and her hair blowing around her in a wild frenzy. He would sell his soul to keep her as she was, only he wanted more. He wanted her like this naked in his bed, with his body embedded in hers as she screamed for him.

Lightening flashed again and she shut her eyes. Rose was no blushing virgin. She had been young and curious like most young people on the farms. There were always opportunities and the old adage about a roll in the hay was truer than most people in Persephon liked to admit. But none of that was like this. For the first time in her life, Rose Tyler felt a true burning desire. She wanted him, wanted to know what it would be like to let go and immerse herself in this man, to tangle her body with his and awaken in his arms.

He leaned over and kissed her again, his lips brushing against hers gently, wrapping his arms around her, not caring about the storm and not paying attention as he should have. So lost was he in their long, languid kisses, he missed something important. They were not as alone as they thought. Someone was watching.

"Doctor!" Jack's voice called out in the now gusting wind, as the door banged open behind him.

The Doctor sighed as he looked down at her hair tangled and blowing in the wind as she smiled up at him. There was a happiness and love reflected in her eyes. Jack shouted at them to get inside. He sighed and glowered at the storm. Standing up he reached down to pull her up with him just as the rain began to pelt them. Laughing, both of them ran through the rain and back into the building. It would be a long time before either of them laughed so carefree again, for the storm was symbol of the violence and turmoil about to be unleashed and that storm was coming for Rose.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big squishy hugs to my beta sorrywhatever who was dealing with illness the last few days and yet still found time to beta this.

A week went by with Rose spending as much time with the Doctor as she could. Something had changed for her the night of their picnic. Perhaps it was watching him lie seductively on the blanket next to her, plucking pomegranate seeds from the fruit and feeding them to her. More than likely, it was the taste of him and how he felt warm and solid against her body with his arms wrapped around her in both a protective and comforting way. Or maybe it was the way he pursued her, not giving a damn what anyone thought.

How could she ignore the burning look in his eyes or the way her name rolled off his tongue? And she didn't want to. She wanted to be with him and didn't want to hold back. She had fallen into the darkness that was Hadea and found it was not a cold place but filled with life and love. It was dangerous, this thing between them. Matters of the heart always were, but this had the further complication of politics.

At her insistence they'd kept things private and clandestine. Her mornings and afternoons were filled with meetings and consultations with Donna's constituents and gleaning as much information as she could about Persephon and what was happening with her people.

Her evening hours were devoted to relaxing with the Doctor. At night, she was just a woman and he was just a man even if that wasn't entirely true. There had been quiet walks down back alleys to have dinner with some friends of his from his days on the Hadean Guard or at school when he was studying to be a scientist, a healer, a biologist and so much more. They'd talked about her life on the farm and his in the desert. She learned of his love of music when he snuck her down to an underground cavern where he played various pieces of music in the acoustically perfect cave.

A few times they'd met in Jack's quarters, snuggled before a fire and talked about the present dire circumstances. There were more and more skirmishes at the border between Persephon and Hadea. His people were leaning more toward violence. He could no longer silence the Racnoss, the Hadean Terrorists that followed Kovarian. Then, there was Persephon and from what he knew, it was experiencing its own form of rebellion with farmers marching on the streets of its capitol. Rose hadn't heard anything from Rory or Amelia, and that was even more concerning to her given the protests and upheaval prevalent in the city.

"They haven't made contact with Jack's man yet," the Doctor explained, chewing on a date.

Rose toyed with the date in her hands. "Because things are in turmoil in Persephon or because they're being held by the Corp? Are they in danger?"

"We don't think so. Jack's contact made some discreet inquiries. Looks like they were released after being interrogated for about a week. They went home to the Williams family farm. It should be safe enough even if the Williams don't support Rassilon or his political allies."

Rose looked up at him, her brow furrowed with concern. "That's not good with Rory and Amy under suspicion."

The Doctor wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his side, his fingers tracing up and around the hairline on her neck. "There's more. Your Amelia Pond was spotted out riding and ran into a man by the name of Peter Vitex."

Rose nearly spit out the Persephonian sweet wine she had just sipped. "He's one of Rassilon's most outspoken opponents, part of the Cheem, and making a run for Prime Minister."

The Doctor's eyes lit up. "He is, and from what I hear, he's a decent sort of man. He's from the people and not a product of politics. It makes him dangerous to Rassilon and his lot who want to keep control. If Vitex gets elected, we think he'll clean house."

Rose looked over at the fire. "That meeting was no accident. He wants something from Amy."

"He's not dumb. He knows there's been skirmishes at the border and that it all points back to you."

She turned toward him. "Me? I'm not even ambassador and a presently disgraced ex-ambassador at that. How could I help him?"

"'Cos you have information damaging to Rassilon. I told you, you're important. You're the key, Rose."

Rose bit into her date and swallowed. "The poisoned fields."

"I know you haven't told us everything, that you're worried about betraying your people. How much longer are you going to wait?"

"I just need to hear from Rory and Amy," she answered, but not with the same certainty she once had.

"And what if you don't? What if they get caught up in Persephonian political turmoil? What then?"

Rose tilted her head to the side and rubbed her cheek on his leather coat. "Rose," he said in that deep voice of his. She knew what he wanted.

Information was her only leverage. What if Rassilon had her mother? The only thing she had to save her was her observations and conclusions on the Arcadia disaster and Van Statten's role in it. Her stomach twisted in her anxiety over what to do.

The Doctor placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "I can't help you if you don't trust me."

Rose gazed up into his eyes. Part of her was worried that her emotions were affecting her judgment. She wanted to tell him and have someone to talk to about what she knew. But he was Hadean and her loyalty to Persephon would not be so easily set aside. Then again, he hadn't done anything but help her. She was so conflicted and it showed on her face.

"Tell me why you're holding back and it's not because of Rory and Amy," he asked with a demanding edge to his voice.

She sat back on the cushions next to him, sighing loudly and stared at the flames dancing in the fireplace. "It's not just about keeping Amy and Rory safe. I know they can take care of themselves. It's just this is all I have, Doctor, the only thing of value that might help save my mum or keep her safe. What if they have my mum held somewhere? I could get her out by threatening to publicize what I know."

-0-0-0-

The Doctor listened and resisted his temptation to kiss the worry off her face. It was a challenge lately to remain apart from her when all he wanted to do was hold her. He had never felt as light, happy and invigorated with anyone as he had with Rose. The more time they spent with each other, the more he craved her touch. She wanted him, he knew that.

Each day, they grew even closer and he was sure that there wasn't much he wouldn't do to keep her with him. Darker parts of him had already designed plans for seducing her and formulating a way she would or could never leave. But then he looked at her and realized he could never do that, never coerce her or use his not inconsiderable power to stop her from leaving. He wanted her to want him, to want to stay with him and to choose him. He didn't deserve that after all he'd done in his lifetime and she was so young and untarnished but he still wanted it.

-0-0-0-

He leaned into her. "Look at me," he commanded in a soft, firm voice. She turned to face him, still leaning on the sofa cushions.

"I'll find out about your mum. If Rassilon has her, I'll send people to free her."

"You can't," Rose said, sitting upright and laying her hand over his, frowning with a look of concern in her eyes. "It would be a violation of our treaty and might be argued to be an invasion or act of war and that's just what Kovarian and her lot want."

He scoffed at her comment. "Not my first time at skirting the line of diplomacy or a little espionage. Besides, Council Chairman Me," he said and tapped his chest with a smirk. "And if it benefits my people to send a few undercover agents or contract with a few Persephonians unhappy with the present administration, why not?"

"Doctor," Rose said in a warning tone. "I mean it. Rassilon would take it as an act of war and things would get worse."

"Only if he knows, and right now he's got his mind on other things like Peter Vitex and others like him. And all of this is supposing he even has your mum. What if he doesn't? What if it's an empty threat?"

Rose sighed and looked off to the side. She'd thought of that. It was highly unlikely her mum had done anything like they were saying and she was smart, a survivor, and had good friends. Part of her believed even if the government sent someone out to arrest her, the community would help her mum get away or hide her. They were tight and didn't trust strangers. Then, again, who were they against the likes of a Prime Minister desperate to save his career?

Rose's face reflected her turmoil and the Doctor pressed on. "You've been bearing this alone long enough. You've stayed strong, tried to do the right thing, but you know they aren't gonna let you do that. Let me help you help all of us, Hadea and Persephon."

Rose looked back at his intense face and felt her reservations breaking down. She did need help and it was sounding like Amy and Rory may not be able to do much for a while. She squeezed her eyes shut as she went over an inner pros and cons list.

"We could make it just between you and me for now until we figure things out." She looked up at him and he leaned over and spoke softly to her. "Sort of like…"

He tugged her toward him, her face inches from his and leaned in brushing his lips against hers. She smiled into the kiss and looked at him as he angled his head, brushing his nose against hers before deepening the kiss. Rose moaned into his mouth as she felt the first swipe of his tongue against hers. She pulled back suddenly, looking down at where her skirt covered knees touched his jean clad thigh.

"We can't snog this problem away." Her head tilted upward. "Much as I wish we could." She quirked a smile at him.

"No," he answered in a gruff voice as he traced a calloused finger down the side of her face.

She let out a pent up breath. "You're right though. Perhaps it's time to move forward. Seems like I've spent eons lately holding back, waiting on other people and seeing what's going to happen, and nothing's come of it. I just…Doctor, they're my people and I need to do the right thing. So, just between you and me so we can strategize." Her eyes bored into his.

"Agreed," he said with a nod. "Now start from the beginning."

Rose curled up into his side, a hand resting on his arm and explained she'd been sent to the Arcadia compound to examine the poisoned fields and interview Van Statten. She'd toured the fields and was given samples by some of the field workers when the managers weren't looking, which wasn't hard given their chauvinistic attitude toward her and lack of respect for the workers. Everything about the Arcadia operations reeked of corruption and nepotism. Most of the managers or those in power were relatives of one another; or their families had a prior business relationship with Van Statten.

Many did not fully understand the operation and function of the machinery or processes they were to be managing. In Rose's mind, ignorance was rampant. After two days walking around and speaking with the workers, she knew something was off. None of the field workers would speak on the record or publicly but they had a tale to tell that included them being sent off at pivotal times and a few had seen strangers lurking around. One or two had confessed they and their families were threatened to stay silent about anything they'd seen.

The analysis of the samples had been telling, and Rose had been looking forward to meeting with Van Statten to see what he had to say. Of course, he kept her waiting and while he did, she sat and chatted with his assistant, an organized, beautiful and clever young woman named Diana Goddard.

"Let me guess, the assistant was looking for a chance to improve her employment."

Rose smiled. "Something like that, yeah. I asked if she had a theory? She said she was just a secretary and what would she know about poisoned fields? So I complimented her and suggested that she was too good for a job like that. I could see how organized she was and on top of all the filing and communications and she was the one who really kept things running."

"Bet she liked that," the Doctor teased, a twinkle in his eyes making clear his pride in Rose's investigation skills.

Rose grinned. "Yeah. She mentioned she was organized and enough so to realize things had gone missing and it wasn't due to her, things like hand-delivered messages that came from the capitol. And she couldn't miss a few posh government types that had been by a lot lately. There was also shouting coming from Van Statten's office and then he'd gotten all smug like. This was before the poisoning happened."

"Sounds like a power play," the Doctor commented, popping another date into his mouth.

"Pretty much," Rose mused, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "Van Statten was a typical patronizing sort and treated me like I was dumb and unimportant."

"Big mistake on his part," the Doctor said with a knowing look.

Rose grinned and nodded. "Yep. I called up a friend at the Ministry of Finance and Taxation and asked him to audit the prat."

"Remind me never to piss you off. Siccing the tax collector after him – clever, a bit vicious but fantastic!" he enthused.

"Yeah, it was, but that's where things get even stranger. The auditor found large sums of money disappearing and then he was told to stop, and his work was confiscated. Someone high up didn't want anyone to know. But he'd seen enough to think Van Statten was involved in something illegal."

"Conclusions?"

Rose looked up at him. "Someone important in the government was working with Van Statten. Maybe they wanted those fields poisoned to renegotiate with Hadea, blaming the Hadeans for the ruined fields. The government couldn't be connected, so Van Statten had to hire someone to do the deed, someone untraceable."

"Hadeans," the Doctor said in a deep growling voice.

"Lots of money disappeared and the tech used to do this had to come from Hadea. But I think that's where things started to get complicated. Maybe Van Statten got greedy and decided he didn't need his government contact, that he could handle things on his own and stirred everything up thinking he'd profit from it and maybe someone encouraged him to do that."

"You're suggesting Hadean rebels from along the border influenced him?"

Rose shrugged. "It makes sense. They get paid handsomely and further their agenda by making things worse between our peoples and at the same time stirring things up in Hadea, blaming Persephon."

The Doctor looked out at the fire and tapped a finger on the rim of his wine glass. "It fits…but I'd know. Jack keeps track of all movement along the border."

"And yet somehow some Hadean altered poison was used to destroy the fields and you didn't know about it."

The Doctor ran a hand threw his short cropped hair. "You don't have proof," he said in a grumpy tone.

"I can give you the report on the poison. I kept a copy with me. Maybe I can't prove anything about rebels or secret alliances, but I think the evidence is out there. Van Statten worked with Hadeans and set up an embargo to blackmail everyone, thumbing his nose at Rassilon and ultimately causing the situation we're in now, which he can't just fix without implicating himself and he's not going to do that. I'm not the only one thinking like this. Rory and Amy agreed when they saw all the reports. Separately, it doesn't look like much but when you put all the information together…"

"One plus one equals two even if one of those digits is an impossible number," the Doctor admitted, shaking his head.

"No one else had access to the people, the lab results and the financial analysis like I did. Everything together is pointing in this direction. And from what I've seen in Hadea, and what the farm workers told me, the strangers they saw were dressed like Hadeans."

"How so?" the Doctor demanded. Rose described black clothing with a particular colourful orange and red patch on their coats.

The Doctor's face became flushed and he cursed and jumped up. "What?" Rose asked.

"You just described the Racnoss! Kovarian's group." He began pacing furiously.

"I still have no physical proof," Rose reminded him.

"What you told me is proof enough. There's no way you or your farmers would know that. This isn't just a Persephon issue. Bloody greedy farmers colluded with Hadean purists, the worst kind of bloodthirsty insurgents! And I have no doubt Rassilon was the one that egged Van Statten on!"

He paused and looked at Rose. "And Van Statten turned on him and then all the pressure fell on Rassilon. Van Statten sat back and pushed the embargo even when Rassilon wanted to resolve it and look the hero." He laughed. "What a mess! Stupid greedy bastard really blew it this time and now he's desperate. He's about to lose everything so he shifts the blame to you!"

He started to pace again. "Oh Rose, this goes way beyond poisoned fields. This is about greed, lust for power and dirty politics at the highest level and it's all about to blow up in revolution on both sides." He paused by the fire. "It'll tear us all apart."

Rose could see the tension in his shoulders and the dark look flashing across his face. This was the figure she'd been told about - the Doctor, a warrior, the leader of Hadea who stood strong and would fiercely defend his people.

She stood up and walked over to him. "But we can stop it. Both sides just need to work together. Amy and Rory might be able to help from the Persephon side."

He looked down at her and the tension ebbed. "Yes, they can, but Rose, I need to talk to the Council about this, share what proof you do have and what you've worked out. I'll need their support."

Rose turned away, pressing her hands to her eyes, taking a few steps before dropping her hands to her sides. "Please don't make me…" she asked in a tortured voice still feeling guilty for revealing her own government's weakness.

He stormed over and turned her around, his hands on her shoulders. "People are going to die if we don't do something," he reminded her sternly, his blue eyes on fire with anger at this outcome. "You may not have hard evidence but we know this is what happened. What you've told me is enough. Chances are the Racnoss are still working with Van Statten, sneaking across the border in attempts to gather information and instigate more paranoia and stir things up. The invasion has started Rose. Hadea, my Hadea hasn't authorized it or in any way endorsed it, but we will be blamed. It will be war," he emphasized, his face flushed with anger.

Rose looked down, horror and guilt cutting her to the core at the truth of what he said. She couldn't be responsible for what would happen if she didn't do something. Finally, she nodded. "Do it! Tell them."

He pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry you were put in this position but I'm not sorry you shared this with me. I give you my word, I won't use this to hurt Persephon. I'm going to stop things from our side. Then it will be up to your people in Persephon." Rose nodded again and wrapped herself around him. Sharing sensitive information had felt like both a betrayal and a relief, but now she realized the real work was beginning.

-0-0-0-0-

After that night, the Doctor was locked away in Council Chambers, presenting Rose's evidence and theories; arguing, strategizing and assembling people he trusted to deal with the Racnoss and their accomplices involved in the Persephonian fields or who were gathering at the border. Several altercations had already occurred. Both Hadeans and Persephonians had been wounded and died.

With Donna locked away in Council Chambers, Rose was on her own with little to do. She'd not left her apartments, mainly at the cautioning of Captain Harkness. He was worried that her presence on the street would only instigate violence. The people were angry and that anger was directed at Persephon.

It had been three days and Rose was feeling caged, a prisoner in her own posh flat. All she knew was what she read in the local news reports. The Doctor and Council would be issuing a statement soon. Violence had escalated in the outer provinces and there were protests in the city, the people demanded action.

The only articles about Persephon were ridiculing Prime Minister Rassilon as a weak fool. One article mentioned protests in Persephon and that calls had been made for Rassilon's removal and suggested that the political system would self destruct leaving its people in chaos. That disturbed Rose more than anything. And yet, she was helpless to take any action. Just as she was about to fling her tablet across the room, there was a knock at her door. She composed herself and opened the door to find Captain Harkness.

"Jack!" she exclaimed with a bright smile, seeing the charming and handsome captain attired in full black dress uniform, silver buttons and Hadean emblem looking crisp and imposing.

He inclined his head with a smile. "Miss Tyler, a pleasure as always."

Rose welcomed him inside and the moment the door shut, he pulled out an envelope. "I'm sorry I can't spend more time, but I have to get back to Council Chambers. They're making the announcement about the insurgents involved in the poisoned fields. Once that happens, all bets are off. I need you to stay in your quarters. But I do have some good news, at least I hope you see it that way." He handed her the envelope. "From Ms. Pond and Mr. Williams."

Rose almost jumped up and down in her enthusiasm. "You've read it then?" she asked, arching a brow at him.

He grinned and held out his arms. "I am responsible for Hadean Security."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Of course you are." She opened the envelope and scanned the first page, breathing a sigh of relief. "They're all right." She looked over at Jack, who was smiling at her knowingly.

"They are with Rory's family, who it turns out was worried about him and not just because he was in Hadea. This confirms what my informants were telling me, that as volatile as things have become here, they are equally so in Persephon."

Rose looked back down at the page and Jack cleared his throat. "I have to go, Rose. I'm sorry, but the Council is waiting on me to discuss security after they announce the Racnoss and Kovarian affiliates' complicity in the poisoned fields."

Rose's fingers gripped the paper until it crinkled. She walked up to Jack. "I'm so sorry. Please tell the Doctor…" She paused and took a deep breath. "Please convey my sorrow for all that Hadea has suffered and the trouble he expects. Please tell him I am thinking of him."

Jack laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'll tell him but Rose, he's thinking of you too. He misses you."

Rose nodded and Jack turned to the door and paused, looking over his shoulder. "It's not impossible."

Rose looked at him confused, her brow furrowing. "Sorry?"

"It's not impossible. Love finds a way."

Rose smiled, her eyes softening as she thought about the Doctor. "That obvious is it?"

"I've known him a long time and I've never seen him like he is with you, and although I haven't known you that long, when you are with him, your eyes have this sparkle. I'm betting that special smile you reserve just for him means something."

She swallowed hard and nodded her head. "Yeah, it does. Take care of him, Jack."

He smiled brightly. "I always have his back and the back of anyone he cares about. Stay inside. I'll come get you when it's safe."

Rose nodded. "I will."

The door closed quietly with a click. Rose walked over and plopped down on her sofa and read Rory and Amy's letters. She smiled at Amy's precise and cutting prose as she discussed Yvonne Hartman and the Minister of Security. Her acerbic commentary about the failure of their government and the clear prejudice against Rose, mixed with her observations of how it had failed the people, were in a strange way comforting to Rose. Amy's tone softened as she spoke of Rory, using words such as strong, clever and a man worthy of admiration. It was as if she had Amy sitting next to her, sharing tea and discussing their lives and how they came to be with the Corp.

She felt her eyes mist thinking about her friends and how much she missed their company. Rory's letter was more matter of fact. His family was supporting a change in the government. They were behind Peter Vitex, a business man who had contacts all over Persephon. Peter believed in building strong trade with Hadea and restructuring how the farming communities transacted business, eliminating the Van Stattens who hoarded power and undercut his own people.

Rory clearly esteemed Peter Vitex for his conservative values but with an eye toward change. Rose smiled as he disclosed that a meeting had been arranged and Amy insisted on being the one to attend so that she could assess the man and determine his true disposition toward equality and respect no matter the sex of the individual. Apparently, the meeting went well with Mr. Vitex directing as many pointed questions at her as she did at him. Both had agreed on several points and agreed to disagree on a few more. The man had also expressed interest in Rose, but for more than a political reason.

Rose's eyes widened and she almost dropped the papers. Peter Vitex was involved with her mother, and not in a political support way. He cared for her and was in fact keeping her safe from Rassilon's attempts to use her against Rose and as yet another pawn to preserve his political career. Rose felt tears course down her face as Rory assured her that Mr. Vitex was an admirable gentlemen and would not allow her mother's reputation to be damaged by any false and scandalous remarks by Yvonne Hartman or Rassilon.

He further assured Rose that she was constantly in both he and Amelia's thoughts and they worked diligently with Peter Vitex, who was keen on utilizing her investigation into Van Statten. Rory explained that Peter believed in her intelligence and insights and believed in Rose's work in Hadea. He was also interested in ideas of the people: local, in the cities, inside and outside the Corp. He had no tolerance for the false accusations and lies being spread by the government.

He assured her that people in Persephon could see what Rose was trying to accomplish and resolve in Hadea, unlike how the government was acting. Rose had to pause and dab at her eyes. Suddenly, the sacrifices she had made, the risks she'd taken, and the efforts she'd put into building a relationship with Hadea had been worth every sleepless night or moment that she questioned every decision she'd made. At least some of her people believed as she did – the future lay in healthy and peaceful coexistence with Hadea and it was time to let past arguments and petty disagreements go.

Rory ended his letter with assuring Rose that both he and Amy would do all in their power to see her safely returned home, her name cleared and Persephone rid of corruption. Another letter was behind Rory's. This one was from her mum. Her hands shook and she cried as she read her mother's letter.

_Rose, I'm so sorry I didn't see you before you left. I was so frightened for you and worried about your future. I don't pretend to understand why you chose this life of yours and why you weren't content here but you're my daughter and I love you. I'm so proud of the woman you are. I've read all about your work and although it frightens me, you being amidst those Hadeans, I can see the good you are doing._

_I know that witch at the Corp told a pack of lies and spread rumours about you and I want you to know she won't get away with it. I met a man, a good man, Peter, you'll like him. He's promised me he's going to help us. He's given me a safe place to stay as that wanker politician, Rassilon, sent his people after me. Can you believe that lying prat?_

Rose smiled. Even through the letter, she could clearly hear her mother's outrage and almost see the look on her face. Her mum was never one for politics but she also didn't like how the government lorded things over the common folk on the farms. After all, they were the people who put food on everyone's table. She continued.

_I want you to meet Peter. No one other than your father has ever treated me this good. He's smart and a real gentlemen. We met at one of those rallies that were held near home. I didn't want to go, but Cousin Mo dragged me with her. You know how she is. Well, we were having dinner with Mickey and his new wife. Oh did I tell you he married? Nice girl. Anyway, Peter was looking for a cup of tea and all they had was this awful punch, so I offered to make him a cuppa. He said it was the best tea he'd ever had and we talked all night. Did I mention he's a looker too? And he wants to help, Rose. He wants to make things better. I don't understand all of it, only that he's sweet on me and I am for him, too. I can't wait for you to meet him._

The letter discussed her cousins and friends along with local gossip. Rose laughed and cried and treasured every word. Most of all though, she knew that her mother would be safe and no matter what happened with Rose in Hadea, her mum would be all right. It was a bit of peace mixed in with all the upheaval that surrounded Rose. She whispered her love as if her voice would embed itself in the letter and somehow make its way back to her mum.

She tucked the letters away in a safe and locked it, staring at it for a few minutes. She was happy and sad – happy her mother was safe and that Amy and Rory were as well, and on a path toward helping make things better in Persephon; but she was sad that she couldn't help them, that she was locked away in these apartments.

Brooding about her present circumstances would solve nothing. She needed to do something and settled on dinner. Midway through her meal, there was pounding on her door. She jumped up, her heart beating in anticipation and looked at the time. The Council would have made their announcement. She smiled, hoping it was the Doctor. She halted half way to the door when she heard Idris' voice.

"Idris?" she asked with surprise as she unlocked the door only to be thrown backwards as it was flung open. Men dressed in the black uniform of the Racnoss poured in, one held Idris who broke free and ran forward toward her. "The desert is on fire, raining destruction and…" She was yanked backward and slapped.

"Stop it!" Rose shouted, hands clenched and fury raging through her that these terrorists would harm someone as innocent as Idris.

"Shut up Persephon sheep," a man spit out and cuffed her across the face. As she lay bent over on the floor. "Take anything of value . It's not like this traitorous bitch or that red headed co-conspirator need it." He looked down at Rose, his dark eyes shining with hatred. "You're gonna burn, a symbol of our superiority over those weak farmers."

Rose looked up at him, shaking in her anger. "You won't win. No matter what happens to me, the Doctor will won't let you drag down Hadea to your twisted, hate-filled levels!"

One of his people grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head back. "We are superior and soon all of those betraying Council will be nothing but corpses just like you, Persephon whore!" He reached back and slapped her several times until she lost consciousness. Idris was in the background, her eyes wide and leaking tears. Rose was slung carelessly over one of the Racnoss insurgent's shoulders as they stormed out of the Council Residences buildings and into the Hadean darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to the lovely sorrywhatever :) This chapter contains some depictions of violence. Hand to hand fighting mainly.

The blackness of the sky crackling with an electrical storm mimicked the grim and tumultuous mood in the Hadean Council Chambers.

"We can't just take her word for it!" Donna Noble reminded the Doctor, aggravation lacing her voice as she sat at the shiny, black conference table. The yellow light in the room flickered in response to the storm rumbling in the distance.

"We cannot ignore the scientific analysis and evidence of the poison," Romana reminded her. "It appears conclusive that the pesticides and fertilizers were manipulated at a Hadean facility."

"As much my instincts tell me it's accurate, it's based on Persephonian analysis. Our people will dispute it based on that fact alone," Wilfred Mott inserted, leaning on the table, exhaustions reflected in his eyes.

"We need to adhere to the facts," Sarah Jane reminded them as the Doctor paced restlessly beside the table. "The facts are: The fields were poisoned. Rose obtained samples which, when analysed by a scientist of her choosing determined the chemicals were altered at the molecular level. Persephonians don't have the technology to manufacture such a chemical composition. Witnesses described members of the Racnoss present in the fields. Rose gathered substantial data. If she had damaging information, why send her here and then accuse her of treasonous acts. Why give us access to her information?"

"You're suggesting her information is false and they are manipulating us?" Romana asked.

The Doctor whipped around and slammed his hands on the table. "I'll tell you why, because Rassilon didn't give her enough credit. He thought she was just a pretty little farm girl without a brain in her head. Because she had some background in the fields, he sent her to appease us, give us something to focus on instead of him. But he got it wrong because Rose is clever. She figured things out and when she got here, she saw a chance to make a difference. When she started making waves, he realized how much trouble he was in and that sooner or later we'd figure out he was behind everything."

"But we still need proof," Councilman Lethbridge-Stewart reminded the Doctor with a calm voice. "Perhaps our next move should be to confirm her data in a more proactive manner. The good former Ambassador has given us an outline for where to go and who to talk to. We just need to apply pressure to the right people."

"Done," the Doctor said and stood up. "I've already set Captain Harkness on it. He should be here to report to us shortly."

"And Ms. Tyler?" Romana asked. "She is safely ensconced in the Council Building? Her testimony may be necessary. Will she do so if we ask?"

The Doctor looked at Donna expectantly.

"She's in my quarters," Donna answered in a hard tone. "I wasn't going to let our one chance to solve this slip away or be killed. I've met with her several times and I don't think she's playing us. She wants to solve this as much as we do."

"Of course she does," Wilfred Mott agreed. "She'd like to go home one day and not face a lynch mob unless…" He paused and smiled at the Doctor. "She has something to keep her in Hadea?"

The Doctor glared at him in response and returned to his pacing.

Sarah Jane Smith smiled. "I have also spent time with Ms. Tyler and I can confirm that she revealed some of this to me previously and seemed quite genuine and honest."

The Doctor stopped pacing and shot an annoyed look at her. Sarah Jane smiled back and arched her brow at him as if daring him to admit his own relationship with Rose.

When he said nothing, she continued. "I find Rose an intelligent and moral young woman. She is more interested in doing what's right than what's politically correct. Her kind of loyalty and ethics is rare and I do believe that she has developed a certain attachment to Hadea. Perhaps she learned that she likes the dark." There was innuendo lacing her words as she looked pointedly at the Doctor.

Fortunately for the Doctor, Jack walked in with two of his guard. "Doctor, Council," he greeted with an incline of his head.

"Tell me you have something solid, Jack," the Doctor demanded gruffly, as he prowled around the table toward him exuding tension.

"The taste of war was not as sweet as some of the Racnoss thought. We pulled a few in from the border after a particularly nasty skirmish with some of those allegedly weak farmers. Turns out they didn't expect the farmers to have weapons or such a lethal aim. A little food, water and an opportunity to make things right combined with a little more vigorous persuasion elicited a few confessions, contact names and a list of leaders."

"And you've checked this information out?" the Doctor demanded.

Jack nodded. "They have a tunnel leading across the border and guess where it comes out?"

"Arcadia!" The Doctor practically spit the word out.

"Yes, but that's not all. We also have the location of a lab they used and confirmed it contained residue of the poison Rose's scientist's analysed and identified."

"So we have evidence of complicity. What about timing? Can we place any of them there at the time the poison was disbursed?" Sarah Jane asked, focused on Jack.

"We have a couple of the commanders just starting to spill their guts. One said he was there. He's agreeing to testify in exchange for immunity," Jack informed them, still standing at attention.

"Immunity!" Donna shouted. "Him and his traitorous friends have brought us to the brink of war, not to mention how he's hurt his own people!"

"Quid Pro Quo, Ms. Noble," Alistair Lethbridge Stewart answered. "We give him something to get to the root of the poisonous weed spoiling our lands and we all know what putrid waste of life that is." He turned to the Doctor, leaning back into his chair. "I recommend offering him some sort of immunity for specific information, hard evidence, names of everyone involved and what their future plans are. Then settle him out in the desert in some rotting hole in the dirt where he can't cause any more damage."

The Doctor crossed his arms, the leather of his jacket creaking. He looked from Alistair to Jack. "Do it, but we need his information yesterday."

"Already working on it," Jack assured and nodded at one of his men who quickly made his way out of the room.

"Will a confession be enough for the people?" Wilf asked, looking around the room at the Doctor and his fellow Council members.

Donna sighed. "That, with the former Ambassador turning evidence over, combined with the confirmation of the poison, may be enough for my people to support us taking action, but they'll want a firm plan for how this mess is to be resolved. They're more concerned with the embargo on trade than with some narcissistic, power hungry bureaucrat like Kovarian."

'I agree," Sarah Jane said, nodding her head. "We need to give the people more than accusations, confessions and evidence of Hadean involvement. We need to show them we have a plan for fixing this."

"There'll be riots," Alistair inserted, leaning in toward the table. "This sort of thing will turn neighbour against neighbour, blaming each other for causing suffering, and then they'll turn their eye on Persephon. How are we to handle our corrupt counterparts?"

The Doctor sat down at the table. "We have people on the inside working on that as we speak. They just need assurances that Hadea won't be instigating hostilities against them while they're in the midst of a change in government."

Romana leaned into the table. "And why should we trust these people? Who are they and why are they agreeing to work with us?"

The Doctor leaned back, a smile on his face, and propped his boot-clad feet onto the black conference room table as he rested his head on his laced fingers. "We've met them. Our delightful, efficient and completely underestimated ambassadorial assistants, Ms. Pond and Mr. Williams."

Wilf chortled and slapped his hand on the table. "I knew it! Despite what Kovarian and those Racnoss think, Ms. Tyler isn't one to be underestimated. Neither is her staff. Weak farmers my arse!"

"How?" Donna demanded. "How can some disgraced low level diplomats help us?"

"I agree," Romana added, her eyes narrowing on the Doctor.

"Easy, they're good people like Rose. And it turns out Mr. Williams' family is friends with other high standing people in the farming communities and all of them are unhappy with Rassilon. Add to that Ms. Pond making contact with Rassilon's most prominent rival who happens to be sweet on our former ambassador's mum. There might have been a few secret meetings, along with stirring things up in their favour."

Jack stepped forward. "We've had people deep undercover in Persephon for quite some time prior to the poisoned fields. My people are in contact with our friendly diplomats. They've assured us if we handle things on our end, they'll handle Rassilon and Van Statten. They want the embargo ended and they have their own plans in place to see that it happens."

"Are you sure they can be trusted?" Sarah Jane asked, tapping her fingers on the table.

"As sure as I can be," Jack responded, his voice echoing a strength and belief in his statement.

"That's not good enough!" Donna shouted.

"Exactly what makes you think they can take down Rassilon?" Romana asked, her eyes drilling into Jack.

"Peter Vitex," Jack said, his eyes sparking with a assuredness. "The people are rallying behind him. Rassilon's afraid of him. His entire council sees the writing on the wall and are starting to turn against him. One already came forward confessing fear for his and his family's lives and that he knew Rassilon had hired assassins."

"Rassilon can't hide in his offices anymore," the Doctor added. "And he can't ignore things or try and blame someone else like Rose. Someone at the Corp leaked reports of Rose's findings to the press, including her recommendations about a new treaty with Hadea."

"I'm surprised we didn't hear Rassilon's howls all the way here in Hadea," Romana mused. "So things are moving quickly in Persephon."

"And if we don't move equally quickly, the Racnoss will see this as an opportunity, a Persephon weakness they can exploit," Sarah Jane added.

"And that'll be it - a war we never wanted. The Persephonians are already armed for political upheaval and they will turn their sights on Hadea. It would take years to recover and re-establish relations with them, much less trade," Wilf added, shaking his head.

Donna shot up from her seat. "We're not gonna let that happen!" She looked directly at the Doctor. "You have my vote to inform the people and tell them the truth – all of it!"

"It will mean Marshall Law," Alistair reminded them.

"I agree," Romana said. "We must maintain order and assure our people we are taking actions to keep them safe and will work with the new Persephonian government. I also believe we should remind them we still have Ms. Tyler with us."

"Rose has made an impression with my people," Donna agreed, pacing around the table. "She's devoted time to helping prepare us for negotiating with the Persephonians. They respect her and feel like she'll be fair. And as much as I hate to say it, she's a bargaining chip with Persephon. If they want her back, they have to talk to us."

"No!" The Doctor shot up, eyes blazing. "You're not using Rose!"

"No one wants to hurt her, Doctor," Sarah Jane reminded him. "Let me make clear, I will not allow any harm to Rose. She is a friend of Hadea." She looked the Doctor in the eye and the two of them nodded at each other in agreement. Rose had already put herself at risk for them and both felt protective.

Sarah Jane continued. "I do think once a new government is in place, they will want to speak to her. Our ability to delay such communication whilst offering respite and hospitality would be an acceptable and beneficial negotiation tactic on our part."

"Agreed," the rest of the Council said simultaneously.

"Let's get to work on this statement and making arrangements," Donna said in her typical gruff manner. "My people need to hear something pronto."

They sat down with Captain Harkness and worked out the details of their plan. They would all make the statement together whilst the Captain called all the guard into active service. It would be a monumental task and one that would stretch the limits of all off them, but none so much as the Doctor…

-0-0-0-

Hadea fell into chaos. Subsequent to the announcement, the Racnoss began a reign of terror across all of Hadea and especially along the border with Persephon. The Hadean Guard was prepared, but it couldn't eliminate or stop the destruction. The Racnoss had been planning for months, identifying Hadeans they found less than pure or those who promoted peaceful coexistence or transacted business with Persephon. Families of the Council were targeted as were any employees of the government that didn't submit to the Racnoss' demands.

There was rioting in the streets of the city of Hadea. Buildings burned and people ran screaming from the violence. Armed gangs of the Racnoss ran through the streets demanding the people rise up and claim their rightful place as rulers of all of Pythia. They chanted about a pure and strong Hadea whilst burning homes and attacking those who opposed them. Some even went so far as to shout out "Death to Persephon!"as they rampaged through the city.

The Doctor wasn't one to sit back in the Council building whilst others fought to maintain order and peace. His only other concern was Rose and she was safely tucked away in the Council apartments. When people saw the tall, leather coat clad figure of the Doctor with his guard securing the streets, helping the injured and defending the city against the violence, they stood with him. Soon people were shouting down the Racnoss. After one particularly violent confrontation in the square outside the Council building, the Racnoss began to flee. The Doctor had been attacked by one of their leaders who he quickly disarmed and knocked unconscious.

There was still unrest, people hurt or killed, looting and fighting at the border but the Doctor had made his point. Hadea would stand strong and wouldn't be intimidated or controlled by the terrorists. He stood by his people as their guardian and protector. After being informed that the Racnoss had been stopped, he turned to find one of his Council standing in the square, her boot-clad foot on the throat of an insurgent. Her haired whipped about her face set in grim lines, her eyes dark and hard. She was covered with soot from the fires and her clothes torn from fighting.

"Doctor!" she said sharply.

"Romana, what are you doing out here?" he responded, marching up to her, ready to unleash more of his anger on her. "I told you to stay inside and coordinate our forces!"

"The Council building and residences were over run," she answered, her eyes glittering dangerously.

The doctor felt his heart stutter. "Is the Council secure?"

"Yes, we are," she answered and looked down at the bleeding man, his arm twisted at an unnatural angle and who was gasping and begging for his life.

The Doctor knew at that moment what she wasn't saying. "The residences? Our people?"

Romana looked back at him. "They were not so fortunate. By the time the Guard arrived…"

"No!" he shouted, interrupting her. "Don't you say it," he growled.

"Some were killed, others hurt but it seemed they were more interested in hostages."

The Doctor's eyes burned blue fire. But this was not a raging inferno. This was a cold rage, something he had not felt in many years. Some thought that war made a man sear with a fiery anger and bloodlust, but they were wrong. For the Doctor, war and killing was a matter of a frigid ruthlessness, a time when emotions were shoved aside to focus on tactics and achieving a goal.

"They took her," he stated in a tight, emotionless voice and he stared down at the man on the ground who looked up at him in terror.

"I'm sorry. We don't know how they got in. All we know is they suddenly were storming the corridors," Romana informed him.

"Find out how they got in," he ordered in the same toneless voice. His gaze was focused on the man in the black uniform of the Racnoss lying on the hard pavement with Romana's foot at his throat.

"Where did they take her?" he questioned as he pressed his boot on the man's nose. The man whimpered and screamed as the Doctor increased pressure until the man's nose broke in a burst of blood.

"Where," the Doctor barked.

The man coughed and spat blood but finally answered. He informed them that the Racnoss used a series of hidden tunnels throughout the city that one of their members in the Hadean guard had shown them. It had made breaking into the Council building easy. These tunnels led to a cave just outside the city that they were using as a base and command post for their operations. He gave the Doctor an approximate location but he had never been there. After he pled for his life, the Doctor took a step back and ordered him arrested.

Jack ran up to him, breathing hard and panicked look on his face. "Doctor, they took…"

"I know," he interrupted. "They took Rose. Round up a team, special forces types. Only people you can trust. We have a mole in the Guard according to this traitorous bastard."

Jack swallowed hard and felt his own anger rise up at the thought of one of his own betraying him. His eyes met the Doctor's. He wasn't just Jack, charming Captain of the Guard. He was a soldier and if need be, ruthless killer. "Doctor, it wasn't just Rose. They took Idris too."

The Doctor's jaw clenched and he rolled his head to the side, stretching as if preparing for what was to come. He glanced out at the burning city, an explosion causing the street to tremble beneath his feet. He looked back at Jack. "That makes things personal," he said in a cold tone.

Another guard ran up to Jack and whispered something to him. Jack cursed. "They busted out Kovarian."

Waves of anger and tension rolled off of the Doctor. His hands clenched and his face hardened further. The diplomat, the protector of Hadea, was swallowed up within the darkness as the warrior within emerged.

"They want to send a message," Romana stated in a clipped tone. "And we have to send one back."

The man on the ground started to rise up and she carelessly kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

"They'll be getting a message from me. It will be clear and to the point," the Doctor spit out and turned to Jack. "Who can you trust?" he demanded.

A plan was formed. It would be just the three of them with five of Jack's most trusted guardsman, men and women he'd known for years. No one else would be informed of what was to come. There would be no warning or mercy for the Racnoss or Kovarian. A line was crossed. There were no second chances. This was Hadea. A code of honour had been broken. They would fight as their ancestors had, fiercely, with purpose and with a specific goal – overcome the threat, do what must be done to survive and thrive. Rose was important for Hadea. The Council established that fact. The Doctor already saw both she and Idris as his, and he protected what was his no matter the cost.

-0-0-0-

Rose awakened lying on a hard sandy surface. It was dark and there was thunder shaking the ground. She felt dust or dirt hit her face and coughed.

"Sister, flower of the desert," Idris whispered nearby, and then Rose felt her hand on her shoulder and gasped in pain.

Memories filtered back. The Council was making their announcement and she was waiting, her door, terrorists, Idris. She sat up and her head spun. Reaching up, she ran a hand across her face and felt something sticky, blood she assumed. Rubbing her eyes, she squinted in the darkness.

"Idris, are you okay?" she croaked out and coughed more, leaning her head down toward the floor.

"I am here. The scavengers are circling and the ground is very angry. A storm is coming."

Rose sat up properly and reached a hand through the darkness to find Idris sitting near her. She pulled her into her arms.

"Yes, we are in the middle of quite a firestorm, aren't we?" she acknowledged before pulling back, barely able to make out Idris' features in the dark cavern they were in. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" she asked, running a hand through Idris wild, loose hair.

"The desert vipers struck but I am quick. Their fangs only grazed me," she informed Rose in her typical whimsical way.

Rose smiled softly at Idris' description. "We need to get away. Can you run?"

"As swiftly as my dragons as they dance across the desert," she replied. "But you are wilting, struck by their poison. The fire has singed you," she said and wiped the blood and dirt off of Rose's face.

Rose winced again as she moved her shoulder. She was sure she was bruised, but nothing felt broken. "Don't worry about me. We farmers are made of sterner stuff than they think."

Suddenly light filled the cavern, blinding both women, and crushing hands gripped their arms, yanking and dragging them out and shoving them forward into a dimly lit tunnel. They were unceremoniously pulled up and shoved forward, stumbling along the way of the narrow tunnel. Rose realized her feet were bare, her dress torn and dirty. Grit covered her from head to toe as she lumbered forward next to Idris who seemed much lighter and more sure on her feet. There was a scent of mustiness, burning and sweat permeating the air.

Shouting and a crowd of people chanting echoed in the tunnel. Then she heard a voice she recognized all too well – Kovarian.

They entered an enormous cave, lit with a few of the yellow light orbs. Stalactites dripped down dangerously from the ceiling like giant fangs. People dressed in the now familiar black uniform of the Racnoss with the colourful orange and red symbolic patch were holding their fists in the air and cheering on Kovarian who stood on a rocky outcropping above them.

"Hadean supremacy is our right and our destiny!" she shouted, a hungry, mad look on her face. "We will not allow weak fools like the Council to hold us back any longer. All of Pythia, light and dark, is ours to rule. No longer will we allow weak, pathetic farmers of the light to dictate to us!"

Kovarian looked over at Rose and smirked. "And what have we here? One of the sheep from the light and one who thinks whoring herself to our pathetic soft Council Chairman and corrupting him with her pathetic softness will save her and her dirt digging, ignorant people."

The crowd began shouting about death and showing all of Pythia their strength and how soft farmers are. This was followed by "All hail Hadea, Hadeans are Supreme!"

Rose tried not to allow the hate permeating the room to distract her. There was no point arguing with people like this, prejudiced, egotistical and on some crusade to force everyone on Pythia to accept their vitriolic and poisonous manifesto. Arguing wouldn't help. Finding a way to escape would.

She scanned the room quickly. There were a few more tunnels leading off this cave. But there was no telling where they led. There was a breeze in the cave coming from somewhere. She hoped she could find the right tunnel and follow it. Idris was born and raised in the desert. Rose hoped perhaps Idris would have some ideas once they escaped these lunatics.

"There is no way out for you this time," Kovarian said with satisfaction. "Your Hadean accomplices will not save you."

She and Idris were dragged up to Kovarian and shoved down on their knees.

"Let Idris go," Rose demanded, her head held high. She wouldn't give Kovarian the satisfaction of gloating over her physical pain.

Kovarian smiled, her eyes alight with madness and her own belief that her victory was at hand. She reached her hand back and slapped Rose across her cheek.

"We don't take orders from pathetic, dirty little farmers or their whores. I will show all of Pythia how weak you are! I will prove our superiority as you whimper and die, begging for your life. And you will beg, because that's what Persephonians do."

She made a gesture and a screen off to the side lit up. On it was Henry Van Statten, looking ragged and beaten, one eye swollen shut and blood trickling down from his mouth. He was surrounding by the Racnoss soldiers."

"I helped you people! I made this possible. You…you need me. I can help you in Persephon, give you inside information. Rassilon's weak. His own Council is running. I can help you weed out the others and show you where…"

The butt of a pulse rifle was whipped across his temple. He leaned over crying. "Please don't kill me. I'll do anything. I'm wealthy. I can give you things."

Rose felt sick as she watched this man who had once dismissed her as nothing turn into the snivelling, worthless piece of dung she always thought he was. And yet, he was one of her people and being tortured. Even though she had no respect and thought he should be punished, this wasn't the just way.

Kovarian watched her, looking satisfied and nodded her head. Rose watched in horror as one of the Racnoss slit Van Statten's throat as he begged for mercy. The cave echoed with cheers. Rose felt sick. They murdered him. They were going to murder her too, and she feared Idris would be next. She stared up at Kovarian, her jaw clenched, eyebrows drawn in as her eyes burned with fury.

She watched as Kovarian turned toward what looked to be a recording device. Rose felt her finger nails bite into her palms as she realized this was being transmitted across Hadea. She listened to more of Kovarian's rhetoric about how superior her kind were - smarter, stronger, faster, more advanced and had earned the right to control and rule. Rose mused it was typical evil, egomaniac behaviour. She looked over at Idris who was watching her curiously, her head tipped to the side.

Rose winked at her and grabbed a handful of sand. Idris did the same and smiled before looking up at their captors who paid them no mind. They weren't so different from Van Statten. These terrorists deemed them weak, not a threat to them. Rose felt adrenaline pump through her body as a plan formed. She would prove them wrong.

Kovarian turned to her and pulled out a long curved silver blade. "Look at her! Their own diplomat, disgraced, pathetic, on her knees, practically whimpering."

Rose smiled brightly. "Oh, I'm not whimpering." She looked over at the camera. "I don't whimper, and certainly not before some stupid, egocentric bitch like this." Her smile faded and she narrowed her eyes, her face becoming hard and her voice stronger as she looked at Kovarian. "You're what we call a rabid dog. It's a disease that goes straight to the brain. We pity them and put them out of their misery 'cos there's no saving them from their own madness."

Kovarian's grip on the blade tightened. "You'll die slow like the pathetic domesticated cattle you are, you and all your kind!" She lunged at Rose and slashed at her with the knife, but Rose ducked out of the way and threw the sand in Kovarian's eyes. Kovarian cursed and growled, "Seize her!" as she wiped at her eyes with one hand.

The guards turned on Rose and Idris. "Now Idris."

Idris didn't just throw sand, she had a ball-sized rock that thudded one of the guards in the centre of his forehead causing him to stumble back in surprise. The guard near Idris grabbed her by the hair. Idris wasn't going down without a fight. She shoved herself backward against her attacker and then twisted, clawing, biting and shoving her attacker to the ground. "We have claws and fangs too, and we don't like vipers!" she said as she attacked him, gouging at his face, neck and through his uniform.

Rose went for Kovarian. Her long skirt was already torn so Rose ripped it the rest of the way and leapt on Kovarian shoving her backward on the ground. The cavern shook and rocks fell from the ceiling.

"The Guard is here! Arm yourselves. Death to the Council! Racnoss reign supreme!" was shouted by the Racnoss.

As Rose struggled with Kovarian, the Racnoss fled, arming themselves to hold off the Guard. "Guess they don't care that much about you, do they. You can't buy loyalty!" Rose gritted out as she struggled for the knife, roll on the ground with Kovarian.

Kovarian head-butted her and rolled over, her eyes wild and she spit on Rose as she spouted out more of her mad agenda. "We are the strong! We cannot be defeated. I don't need them to slaughter some weak-blooded Persephon sheep!"

Rose held onto the arm wielding the knife as Kovarian lowered the dagger toward her. Kovarian grinned as she went in for the kill. A scream sounded, and Idris was on her, yanking her head back by the hair. Kovarian slashed at her with the knife and tossed her aside. This gave Rose the time she needed. She pulled her fist back and slammed it into Kovarian's face.

Kovarian was momentarily stunned. She spit out blood. "I tire of this game. My blade hungers for Persephonian blood."

"I warned you when you said Persephonians weren't tough and wouldn't fight back. We farmers have been toughened by the sun, drought, toiling the soil, fighting to raise every green leaf and sprout, squeezing life out of the ground. We don't give up and we don't give in ever."

Kovarian screamed and ran at Rose with the blade held high. Rose moved herself toward the edge of the outcropping and just as Kovarian attacked, she shifted out of the way, and tripped her. The blade barely caught Rose on the shoulder as Kovarian tumbled over the edge of the boulders, plummeting down to the hard floor of the cavern where her body lay broken across the rocky floor.

"Guards, the prisoners are escaping!" the one guard that Idris had pummelled shouted as she struggled to stand up, her face covered in blood.

"Idris!" Rose shouted and ran to where Idris was bent over on the ground. The bodice of her dress was covered in blood.

Rose was horrified and tears pricked her eyes. "Idris," she whispered again. "Please be all right, please!"

Idris smiled wanly at her. She was shaking but she reached up and cupped Rose's face as she sat up on her knees. "Sister, it is not safe in the vipers' nest."

The guard stumbled toward them. Rose was stood up and ran at the Ranoss and slammed her against the stone wall, ignoring her own pain as she was overcome with a need to protect Idris. "Do you feel good now? Do you? Attacking an innocent girl like Idris!"

"Whore of Persephon!" the guard spit in her face.

"Prejudiced Arsehole of Hadea!" Rose shouted back and slammed the woman's head into the stone wall. The guard slid to the ground. Rose grabbed the guard's canteen and anything else she though they could use and went back to help Idris up.

"We have to get out of here," she told Idris, her voice shaking slightly as the horror of what was happening and what she'd had to do sank in.

Guards were shouting and they heard pulse rifle fire. The cavern shook and more rocks and a few stalactites rained down around them. They saw more of the Racnoss running up toward them. Rose paused looking at the camera. "Find us, Doctor."

She wound her arm through Idris' and they slid and stumbled their way down the other side of the boulder outcropping. Idris pulled Rose toward one particular tunnel. The lights in the tunnel flickered out, plunging them into darkness. The heat from an explosion filled the tunnel and the two women stumbled forward slamming into a stone wall. Idris clung to Rose, her face pressed into Rose's neck.

"It'll be all right, Idris," Rose promised her, holding her gently to her. Her voice was shaking and tears were streaming down her face. Her adrenaline was ebbing and the knife wound to her shoulder was throbbing. They had to keep moving.

Rose felt the slightest breeze against her dusty, tear stained cheek. It was all the encouragement she needed. "Come on Idris. We need to keep going." The two women clung to each other as they stumbled through the darkness and hopefully toward their escape.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to Sorrywhatever for fantastic beta work!

Bolts of lightning crashed down on the already tormented city of Hadea, still burning from rioting and attacks by the Racnoss terrorists. It was as if the environment was feeding off the hatred and violence and turning against the traumatized inhabitants of the city. A roaring wind picked up and howled through the city, soon followed by torrents of stinging, frigid rain. The foul weather chased the city dwellers inside, cooling their anger and frustrations and dousing the still burning buildings, washing the streets clean of soot and blood.

The Doctor, Jack, Romana and their small band of men and woman were undaunted by the storm. The pounding rain didn't diminish their determination. Hair and clothing drenched, they ignored how the wind whipped at them, chilling their bodies and fighting against them as they forged ahead. Nothing would stop them from their mission – find the Racnoss base, save Rose and Idris.

The few Racnoss left on the street were quickly and violently disposed of and left bloodied and unconscious. A few Hadeans watched from their doorways and windows, hiding in their homes as the group prowled along the alleys of the darkened city on their way to the Racnoss base. No one dared speak or make any sudden movements as they passed. This hushed reverence would be memorialized and add to the man and myth that was the Doctor.

Alleys were soon traded for underground tunnels. Jack pulled out a torch to light their way as they descended downward into the bowels beneath the city. They were cautious as they ventured forward in the narrow, low tunnels carved out of the rock, descending and turning at sharp angles. As the tunnel levelled out, they heard voices and boots marching along the stone floors. They paused and flattened against the walls, disappearing into the shadows.

The sounds of their opponents disappeared, Jack relit the torch, and the Doctor motioned them forward, all of them with weapons drawn. All, that is, except the Doctor. He refused to carry a pulse rifle despite both Jack's and Romana's protests. He had stared at them through the darkness as if to convey his need to adhere to his personal policy of no longer carrying an implement of death as he once had.

Long ago in a battlefield, he had sworn off such things. He'd had enough of death to last him several lifetimes. Yet, death stalked him and taunted him at every turn. Even at that moment. And he knew it, but it didn't mean he had to like that death walked beside him.

There was an unnerving stillness radiating danger from him. The very air was thick with his loathing for this violence. He took no joy from snuffing out the potential of some deluded soul who had chosen to destroy instead of live. He hated it. Yet he was prepared to do what he had to in order to save those he protected. Jack, Romana and his guard understood this. They had seen the cold look in his eyes, the stiff set of his shoulders and how he moved light on his feet yet determined and unafraid. At that moment, he was his own weapon.

They walked farther and entered a larger tunnel that was lit and showed signs of having been used frequently. It didn't take them long to engage a few bored looking Racnoss guarding the tunnel. A few sonic explosions soon cleared their way. Seeing the men and women lying unmoving on the tunnel floor, armed with pulse rifles, explosive devices and various knives, made what they faced real. Regret and guilt over loss of life would come later. This was war and their opponents were armed and ready to kill.

A few hundred meters from the main base, they encountered more sophisticated and lethal Racnoss terrorists. These men and women were older, more grizzled and experienced. They began firing without hesitation and marched forward at the Doctor's small group of eight people. Soon, the Doctor's band was assaulted from all directions, forcing them into a defensive position near some stacked crates. Romana and Jack took point, firing their rifles at the oncoming attackers with a lethal accuracy.

The Doctor calmly tossed a few more sonic grenades into the tunnels. The resulting shockwave filled the air with dirt and falling debris. It was chaos with pulse rifle fire, thick dust in the air, and Racnoss falling to the ground crying out and cursing them. The Racnoss continued to stream out of their lair and attack the Doctor's team. The five brave guards who accompanied their leaders never flinched. They followed the Doctor into hand-to-hand combat, fighting bravely not just for the Doctor, but for Hadea. One was killed by a Racnoss blade. His murderer didn't live long.

The Doctor appeared calm, assured, never wavering or losing his temper. He never shouted. His orders were quiet and firm and his actions strong and unrelenting. Their enemies were tossed aside, thudding against the rocky walls, or quickly and efficiently disarmed and knocked unconscious. Many perished until those remaining realized who they faced. This was not the easy and weak prey they expected. There was no glory dying in these dark and dust filled tunnels.

They were fighting their own people, the leaders of Hadea, proud warriors who had already defended Hadea many times over. The Doctor was a legend and they were learning why. It was easy to see the cold determination and ruthlessness in his eyes. A few began retreating back to the main base. The others that remained didn't survive for long. One had the misfortune to be the focus of the Doctor's cold wrath.

He was quickly disarmed and slammed around the tunnel, his head smashed against a rock wall repeatedly. The Doctor was barely out of breath during this assault, which went on for several minutes, before he demanded information from the Racnoss soldier.

"Tell me where they took them?" the Doctor commanded, twisting the man's arm behind his back. The sharp edge of his voice should have warned the Racnoss not to play games.

"Traitor of Hadea," the man gasped, as the Doctor threw him down to the hard floor, slamming his head against the stone surface.

"Rose and Idris, your people took them. We know they're down here somewhere. Now where are they?" the Doctor asked, enunciating his words as she shoved the man's face into the ground.

"Main chamber," the man croaked, crying out in pain as the Doctor shoved his knee into his chest, a rib snapping under the pressure.

Before he could interrogate the man further, Jack called to him. He slammed the man's head down one final time and walked away.

Jack held out a tablet he pulled from one of the other soldiers. On it was an image of Kovarian leading the crowds, followed by video footage of Van Statten's murder.

"She's broadcasting across Hadea," Jack said in a soft, angry tone, his face flushed and his jaw clenched. He was alert as he took in their surroundings, not willing to accept the enemy would simply retreat. When he looked back at the Doctor, he saw nothing but rage. The Doctor's fingers gripped the tablet tight, almost hard enough to snap it into pieces. Jack stepped back. The Doctor's face was set in harsh lines and there was a glint in his eyes Jack had not seen since the battle against the Dalekian Consortium. Only this time, it was worse. That was about politics and protecting their people. This was about something much more personal.

"We'll stop her," Jack promised, his own anger now matching the Doctor's as he gripped his weapon tightly in his hands, the image of Rose and Idris firmly set in his mind.

Romana put her hand on the Doctor's arm and he yanked back away from her. "I reconned up ahead. Most of them are starting to run. I set a few sonic charges to ease our way. We will get to them in time."

The Doctor nodded tersely, his gaze set on the path ahead of them. With a curt, "Let's do this," he stormed on ahead followed by Romana, Jack and the four remaining guards.

"Kovarian is mine," Romana said in a tight voice as she walked next to Jack.

"Once Rose and Idris are safe," Jack reminded her, his eyes scanning the tunnel looking for danger.

The Doctor kept an eye on the tablet as well as his surroundings. He was only vaguely aware of his actions when he came across fleeing Racnoss and shoved them out of his way. The escaping terrorists were obstacles to be trampled and tossed aside. His sole purpose was finding Rose and Idris and putting an end to the Racnoss leaders. Rose's face appeared on the tablet and he paused. He watched her stand up to Kovarian. Romana and Jack gathered around him.

Romana smiled. "She has heart, this Persephonian."

"Rose won't go down without a fight," Jack agreed.

It was when they watched her struggle with Kovarian that they began to run. The Doctor's eyes focused on the tablet, maneuvering through the tunnel as if on automatic pilot. Jack and the others cleared away any stray Racnoss who dared approach them.

An explosion sounded ahead and the Doctor fell against the side of the tunnel, never letting go of the tablet. He saw Rose look straight at him and whisper words that would pierce his heart with the trust and faith they conveyed - "Find us, Doctor." She and Idris disappeared and the screen went black.

He looked up at the tunnel ahead at the fleeing Racnoss who looked more afraid than propaganda inspired warriors. The Doctor marched through them, shoving them aside, head-butting anyone in his way, unafraid of any damage he might do as he forged through them. When he found the cavern, he burst in and climbed up the rock outcropping where Rose and Idris had been. He found bloodied and unconscious Racnoss and smiled. No one would steal the life of his family, his Rose and Idris.

One of the Racnoss stood up and came at him with a knife. It was nothing for him to disarm her and toss her over the edge onto the cavern floor. He walked to the edge and looked down and saw Kovarian, her body bleeding and contorted and her eyes cracked open. Even critically wounded and dying, she seethed with hate. He climbed down to the cavern floor, meeting Romana and Jack next to her.

"How many died for your ego and vanity?" the Doctor demanded, looking down at Kovarian's broken body.

"I may die but the Racnoss will live on. Victory to the Racnoss!" she gasped.

"No, they won't," the Doctor said with a smirk. "'Cos I'm going to hunt down every last stinking one of them. I will stop them and show the people the face of evil. I will make sure they know who's responsible for their misery until the word Racnoss is another word for shite."

"You can't stop us," she promised, coughing up blood. "We are Hadeans. Unlike your whore. You may win this, but you will lose her, your pretty little ambassador. She will die in the desert with that half-wit. My people will make sure," She smiled as her eyes went glassy.

"Dispose of this piece of shite," the Doctor growled. "Make it public."

"It would be my pleasure," Romana said with a cold smile. She nudged Kovarian, who winced in her unconscious dying state.

The Doctor turned to the three tunnel exits. "Which one?" he murmured.

Jack shouted some orders to his people and called for reinforcements before walking up to the Doctor. "I'm going with you."

The Doctor turned to him. "No, I need you to…"

"You need me to help you find them. No arguments. I'm going with you. Now let's move," Jack said with a hard look in his eyes as he shifted his pulse rifle up.

The Doctor gritted his teeth, but in the end nodded his head. For Rose, he would put up with Jack's attitude. How could he blame him? Jack had heart, he cared, and that was one of the reasons he trusted him. They walked up to the tunnels and felt a breeze. "She has Idris with her, and Idris would follow the fresh air."

"Idris knows the desert. They'll be all right," Jack reassured him as they headed down the tunnel.

"Not if the Racnoss followed them out there," the Doctor muttered, again feeling something dark envelop him. He tamped down his anger. For this he needed to be calm, a good tracker, and find his family. Then, afterward, after he saw them safe, after he held Rose in his arms again, he would unleash the pent up rage and deal with the remaining Racnoss.

-0-0-0-

Exhaustion was setting in and slowing Rose down. Idris had perked up the moment they exited the tunnels into the desert. Even the gusting wind and thundering sky didn't daunt her.

"Petrichor," Idris murmured, inhaling deeply. "The desert is clean. I know the way. Come, Sister!" Idris lifted up her long skirt and moved lightly over the damp sand.

Rose leaned against the rocky edge of the tunnel entrance, her body felt heavy and her shoulder throbbed. It was pitch black and she had no idea how Idris could see to walk anywhere. Thunder rumbled in the distance and she shivered as the breeze picked up, whipping at her torn skirt and tangling her hair. A thought hovered in her mind about how nice it would be to sink into the soft sand and rest a bit.

Idris ran up to Rose as she wavered. "Sister!" she said inches from her Rose's face. "Not here. The vipers hunt close to their nest." She tugged at Rose's good arm and encouraged her forward into the desert.

"Idris, I can't see where I'm going," she said in a tired voice, stumbling and wincing as she stepped on a jagged stone, her bare feet no match for the rough desert terrain.

"I will be your eyes. Come, we must move quickly like mice scurrying to their burrow." She looked around Rose, back toward the tunnel. "I smell hunters."

Rose sniffed the air but could smell nothing but her own rank self and a mustiness from the rain storm that still rumbled overhead. Idris encouraged her forward. Eventually, Rose's eyes began adjusting to the darkness and she was able to make out boulders and few sparse shrubs. The wind continued to gust and the temperature dropped as they trudged forward. Rose's teeth chattered and her body shook as they moved forward through increasingly deep sand. Her feet sank into the loose soil and each step took even more effort than the last. She was breathing hard as Idris tugged at her until she fell to her knees in the soft sand, bending over as she tried to catch her breath.

Idris knelt beside her. "Sister, we are close. Hunters prowl these sands. They have fangs and claws," she said and clicked her teeth in emphasis. "We must move as swift as my dragons. Mother Pythia will provide for us. She will keep us safe just as she guides our thief to steal us again."

Rose looked up at Idris' shadowed face. "Mother Pythia may not be too pleased with our people at the moment. Bad things are happening." Rose thought about Van Statten and what that meant for Persephon. Tears fell down her face as she worried for her people. Had the Racnoss invaded? Were her mother, Amy and Rory safe? What about Hadea? She turned back toward the direction they came from and saw an orange glow. Her breath caught and she brought her hands to her face. "It's burning," she whispered.

Idris tugged at her arm and pulled her up. "Fire destroys, it burns and chars. But good things follow. New life bursts up from the ground. The storm will wash away the dust and dirt."

Rose dug deep inside of herself and rose up, ignoring the pain and fear that was threatening to overwhelm her. A few drops of rain splashed on her face, shaking her out of her inner turmoil. The last thing she wanted was to be out in the open during a rain storm. Lightning flashed across the sky as she followed Idris until the sand thinned into gravel and mounds of boulders dotted the landscape. Idris pulled her into a crevasse amongst the boulders. Rose wasn't keen on crawling into the small dark schism, but Idris wouldn't take no for an answer.

She disappeared soon after, leaving Rose just inside, collapsed on the sandy surface. Rose curled up into a ball as heavy drops of rain plopped against the rocks outside their shelter. A shiver coursed through her until finally, exhaustion claimed her. When she awakened, Idris was sitting next to her to her, branches of some plant she must have gathered laying on them both as some sort of natural barrier against the cold. The ceiling of the small cave was glowing with insects.

"Fire Flutters," Idris informed her, leaning against a rock, her eyes drooping and her words slurred.

Rose sat up and shifted closer to Idris. Even in the eerie greenish glow of the insects, she could see Idris' pale complexion and hear her raspy breathing. Guilt and fear gripped her, turning her stomach as she realized that even as she wilted and fell from exhaustion in the desert, relying on Idris, her companion had been suffering as much, if not more. "Idris," she whispered and gently unbuttoned the top of her dress to reveal a blood encrusted slash.

Rose felt nauseous as she examined the wound. "You've lost a lot of blood. You need medical attention and water." Rose continued examining her. Idris winced when she gently pressed along her chest and Rose noticed one of her feet was swollen.

Idris smiled weakly. "What Pythia gives, she takes back. It is the way of things."

"No," Rose said in a shaky voice. "It's not time for Pythia to take you back. We need you here, me and the Doctor and so many others. You've got to hang on. Promise me!"

"Pythia has called me home so many times," she said softly looking blankly at the crevasse opening. "My thief fights with her, clinging to me. He is afraid." She looked at Rose and tried to smile. "But he has you now, Sister. He stole you and you stole him back."

Rose shook her head. "I've got to get help."

Idris' eyes fluttered closed. Rose whispered her name and Idris opened her eyes and looked toward the opening. "Red touches yellow, dangerous fellow. Red touches black, friend to Jack."

"I don't understand," Rose said softly as she watched Idris fall unconscious.

A noise outside caught her attention. It was voices. Her heart thudded in her chest as she worried if this was help or the hunters Idris had mentioned. She stilled and quieted herself, focusing on the sounds.

There were male voices grunting and cursing mixed with a pulse rifle fire and then more cursing. Then she heard the sound of metal clanking against their rock hideout. A smoking pulse rifle lay before the opening to their cave. Rose slid to the floor and crawled on her stomach toward the opening, the grit and gravel grinding into the knife wound on her shoulder. She peered into the darkness outside and saw a group of people near a giant lizard. It had one screaming man in its jaws. He was flailing and begging for help.

"He's dead! Leave him!" one of the group shouted.

"We've got to find that blonde bitch. Kovarian wanted her head on a stick to send a message to those filthy farmers! We don't have time to play around with the wildlife," another voice shouted.

"He's one of us, the chosen!" another man shouted out.

"And he was dead at the first bite! Now move it!"

Rose stayed still and watched. A dark shadow moved toward the group of five men. One shouted as the creature shot forward, its jaws snapping up the man. It was another giant lizard.

There was more cursing. As the group focused on the lizards, Rose grabbed the still warm rifle and slowly slid it inside the cave. She angled it near Idris to warm her and took up her position at the cave entrance. The men were moving quickly away.

She could hear a crunching and slurping sound. It was the lizards devouring their meals. She flinched as they ate, but she'd already seen worse that day. She was growing numb to bloody and violent scenes like the one before her. Then, she noticed one of the men being devoured had a pack on. If she snuck close enough, she could slide it off his partially eaten torso without anyone or thing noticing. Rose hoped it might have something she could use to help Idris.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Rose slowly crawled out of the cave, staying low to the ground. The rain had stopped and the wind died down. The wet sand and gravel clung to her hands and skirts. She ignored the scrape of the rocks as she slowly approached the lizard devouring its meal.

The lizard paused, its pink tongue swiping a bit of flesh off its mouth. It cocked its head to the side, a black beady eye staring at her. Rose stilled and stared at the lizard. Lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating the lizard's colourful scaled exterior. It had bands of colours - yellow, black and red.

Understanding lit Rose's eyes. "Red touches black, friend to Jack," she murmured. It triggered a memory. In Persephon, there were snakes with a similar colouring. They were banded in repeating colours. Some were banded red then yellow then black then yellow and red again. Red touches yellow meant it was poisonous. The snakes with banding of red, black, yellow, black and red again were not deadly. These lizards shared the colouring of the non-poisonous snakes which meant its bite might draw blood and wound you, but it wasn't deadly. She shook her head. The stupid Racnoss left their mates to die assuming they'd been poisoned.

That was who they were. They accepted things at face value and jumped to conclusions, not caring who was hurt or died. "Blinded by hatred and prejudice," she whispered as the lizard lost interest in her and turned back to its meal. Rose tried not to think of what that meal once was.

Carefully, she reached over for the blood soaked strap of the pack, her gaze never leaving the lizard. She grasped the sticky material and tugged. Thankfully, it slid on the ground toward her. It was as she was backing away that she heard rocks falling. She looked back at the boulder and standing on a rock over the crevasse was the dark figure of a man holding what looked like a knife.

"Time to die Persephonian Bitch!" he snarled.

Rose dragged the pack to her chest like a shield and sat up on her knees.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye. "I don't think so. And honestly, the last person that tried ended up bleeding and broken," she answered, her muscles tensing and ready for another fight.

The man jumped down off the rocks and came at her. Two feet from her, he found himself in the jaws of another lizard. He screamed and Rose ducked beneath the swinging tail of the lizard and rolled toward the opening of her hiding spot.

"Help me!" the man screamed.

"Pythia protects the just. Guess that's not Racnoss," she answered coldly. More men shouted and Rose crawled into the crevasse. It would only be a matter of time before they got past the lizard and found her. Until then, she would take care of Idris. The pack thankfully contained a few medical supplies. Rose pressed a canteen of water to Idris lips and she swallowed. She then set about applying disinfectant to the wound and treating Idris the best she could.

The only other thing she found in the pack that might help her were some flares. She gripped one and waited near the cave opening, her hands shaking but prepared to do what she had to in order to keep Idris safe. Anyone who stuck their head in the opening would get a nasty, burning surprise.

It didn't take long before she heard pulse fire and boot clad feet on the gravel outside. "Just blow them up!" one voice said.

"Not a chance. We're making a statement with this one!" another voice snarled.

Just as Rose saw a dirty, glaring face appear, another voice sounded. "I think I'll be the one making the next few dozen statements!"

The man was yanked back and Rose listened to the sounds of a fist hitting flesh, things cracking, men crying out and groaning.

"Bloody, stupid, arseholes!" a very familiar voice with a Northern Hadean accent said, enunciating his points with punches and slamming heads against rocks.

"Careful, that one still looks hungry," another familiar voice shouted.

Rose dropped the flare and crawled over to Idris who was still unconscious and gripped her cool hand. "Idris, he's here. Our thief. He found us. Please hang on just a little longer."

She listened to the Doctor unleash his fury on the Racnoss who had hunted them. Curses fell off his lips in profusion as well as accusations about lack of honour, decency and morals. The phrases, _arsehole_ , _shite for brains_ and _evil murdering bastards_ were hurled about with vigour and punctuated with the sound of punches hitting home.

"Rose," the Doctor called out, his voice gruff and cracking. His head appeared in the cavern opening.

"Doctor," she cried, shifting over to greet him and feeling warm with relief. "Idris is hurt."

The Doctor paused long enough to make sure she wasn't in peril before turning back toward the desert. "Jack, get over here!" He wiggled his tall frame through the narrow opening and pulled out a torch, shining it on Rose's dirty, tear-stained face and then at Idris.

"Talk to me, Rose."

"She has a knife wound and I think she's lost a lot of blood. Her rib's cracked and something's wrong with her foot. Thank you for coming for us," she said her voice hitching.

The Doctor crawled over and gently cupped Rose's face and laid a soft kiss on her lips. He rubbed a thumb across her cheek bone. "They hurt you."

"Idris is worse than me," she insisted.

"I saw you on the broadcast," he said softly as he turned to examine Idris, sweeping away the branches around her and feeling for her pulse. He murmured something in Idris' ear before turning toward Rose. "Rose, love, can you crawl out?"

"Yeah. Is she…is she gonna be all right?" Rose asked, her voice breaking as she tugged at her ripped skirts.

"Let's focus on getting you both out of here first."

Jack appeared and held out his hand. "Come on, Rose." He pulled Rose out and she threw her arms around him. Jack embraced her and she did her best to ignore the pain of her wounds. She needed to feel secure and that everything would be all right before she worried about medical attention.

"It's all right. We're gonna get you out of here, promise," he assured her, trying to convey his relief at finding her. He had been terrified of what they would find and what the Doctor would do if things had not ended well.

She pulled back to look around and he yanked her back to him. "Don't look."

"Too late," she mumbled into his black jacket. "Got a good enough glimpse of lizard dinner time earlier."

"I'm sorry," Jack murmured, cradling her in his arms. He noticed her wincing and looked at her more carefully. There was a dark spot staining her top. "You're hurt," he said with concern.

"Idris first," Rose responded in a tired voice.

"Getting out of lizard mating grounds is first, then we'll patch you and Idris up for the trip home," he said in a soft voice with a slight smile as he tried to get a look at her shoulder.

"Lizard mating grounds?" Rose asked, and then snorted. "Pythia provides and protects. Clever Idris."

The Doctor slid out, dragging Idris and then lifted her up in his arms. "Rose, can you walk?"

Rose nodded. With Jack on one side and the Doctor carrying Idris on the other, they carefully made their way out of the area and headed back to Hadea. Rose didn't ask what happened to the Racnoss the Doctor had stopped from coming after her.

Once they were back in open desert, they paused so the Doctor could tend to Idris who awakened to smile at him before she passed out again. Jack took over carrying Idris as the Doctor turned to Rose.

"Let me see."

"It's not urgent. I just want to get out of the desert. Please, Doctor," she asked leaning against his arm.

"All right, but as soon as we're back in Hadea, med care first thing," he said gruffly as he protectively put an arm around her.

Rose nodded her head and they continued walking. She stumbled a few times and was leaning on him more and more until finally, the physical and emotional trauma was too much and she collapsed. She was only vaguely aware of being carried and the Doctor talking to her. She swore she heard singing at one point before blackness consumed her.

When she next awakened, she was lying in the largest bed she'd ever seen. She was curled up in her night gown, buried under layers of soft, dark blue sheets and blankets. Everything was still a little fuzzy, but she could hear shouting not far away.

"You can't have her here!" Rose smiled into the pillows at the acerbic tone in Donna Noble's voice.

"I bloody well can! She's where she needs to be!" Doctor shouted back

"She's in your bed! You know how that will look!"

"She's safe and where she belongs." Rose didn't miss the arrogant quality to his voice and could almost visualize him crossing his arms stubbornly and glaring at Donna.

"Look, no one wants to see her hurt. Pythia knows she's been through a Hadean inferno but we have to think about the future; what's best for Hadea!"

"What's best is that she's here with me. Now if you're done sticking your nose into my domestics, maybe we can focus on keeping the people safe and cleaning up this mess Kovarian made!"

Rose smiled while listening to him and soon the voices became muffled as she felt herself falling in and out of sleep. He was her Doctor, Idris' thief, and perhaps her thief, too, for there was no doubt in her mind that he had stolen her heart. She snuggled into the pillows and inhaled his scent and sighed. No, that wasn't right, she thought as she felt sleep claiming her. He hadn't stolen her heart, she'd given it to him and she wanted to give him so much more, and perhaps if she was lucky, she would finally get the chance to do just that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my lovely beta sorrywhatever who despite being super busy and tired, still got this done. She is the best and I hope she finally gets some rest! 
> 
> There is an epilogue after this which I will post today :) There is also a one shot about what happens after the argument and you will know what I'm talking about after you read the chapter. I'm still working on that one so it will be a few of days.

Whilst Rose slept, the world around her was in a state of transition. The Doctor was leery of leaving her side, but in the end he knew she would want him to be the Council Chairman and lead his people. He reluctantly left her in the care of someone he trusted, Sarah Jane.

Her eyes fluttered open, she stretched and turned over, licking her lips. She blinked a few times as she took in her surroundings. She was in a large four poster bed layered in soft blankets and sheets in various shades of blue. A fire was crackling nearby in the dimly lit room with dark grey stone walls.

She stretched, burrowing into the pillows and catching a slight scent of tea mixed with something floral. She swallowed hard, her throat felt dry and pain throbbed in her shoulder and other places throughout her body. It was a tangible reminder of her capture, the Racnoss, war, death and Idris. Her heart pounded with fear and heartache as she thought about how she and Idris had escaped and hid in the desert. People had died and the images of death were burned into her memory. Tears pricked her eyes as she rolled over and stared up at the dark ceiling.

"Rose, are you awake?"

She turned her head and saw Sarah Jane sitting in a chair, thick rimmed glasses perched on the end of her nose and a tablet held in her hand. There were circles under her eyes and her brow was furrowed with concern.

Rose blinked and started to sit up, wincing as she put pressure on her wounded shoulder and fell back down onto the bed. Sarah Jane was instantly at her side, helping to prop her up against a stack of pillows.

"Easy, you've been through quite a trauma."

"Idris?" Rose croaked out, fear and worry reflected in her eyes.

Sarah Jane smiled softly. "Doing better than you. In fact, I heard she insisted on returning to that draughty barn she calls a home."

Rose nodded her head and breathed a sigh in relief. Guilt still plagued her as she shifted in frustration at not being there for Idris. She clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut at her inability to be more mobile.

"You're not to worry," Sarah Jane chastised as she watched Rose struggle with the simple task of staying upright and not being able to move as she clearly desired. "Captain Harkness has one of his best people keeping an eye on her and making sure she eats. She's been making odd comments about her sister and thief and balancing Mother Pythia."

Rose smiled and blushed at Idris' comments. "We are, I mean Idris likes to think, we're sisters, and after everything…" She paused, looking down at the blankets Sarah Jane tucked around her, and smoothing out a wrinkle in them. "We sort of are. Tragedy brings you closer to people."

Sarah Jane reached for a bottle of spring water and poured some into a glass for Rose. "Yes it does. I think it has drawn many in Hadea closer and shown us even after all we've been through, surviving the great cataclysm and building our lives here, that what Pythia gives, she can take." She handed Rose the glass as Rose looked up at her.

"Idris said something similar to me in the desert when she thought she was going to die," Rose revealed as she sipped at the spring water.

It was delightfully cool and it was difficult to not gulp it down. "Thank you," she said, after a few minutes. "You're sure Idris is okay? I saw her wound and –" Rose didn't finish as the memories came crashing down. Her fingers tightened around the glass of water. "There was so much blood," she said softly, her eyes staring unfocused across the room.

Sarah Jane gently grasped Rose's arm and took the glass from her hand. "She's going to be fine, Rose. A bit of rest, medication and hydration and we couldn't keep her down."

Rose turned toward Sarah Jane and rubbed her eyes. "Wait, how long have I been asleep?"

"Off and on three days. You had a bit of a fever the first day but it broke yesterday." She reached over and pressed the back of her hand against Rose's forehead. "Much better," she said with a smile. "You'll be sore and weak for a little while until we can get solid food in you and get you walking."

Rose swallowed hard. Three days – so much could happen in three days. Idris was in her home recovering. But what was happening in Persephon and Hadea?

"The Doctor?" she questioned. "I mean you're here and you're on the Council. How can you be here? What happened with the Racnoss and Persephon?" There was a slight hitch of panic in her voice and her hands clutched at the blankets.

Sarah Jane looked down at the bed for a moment, her face solemn. She looked back up at Rose with eyes that reflected pain and weariness. The last few days had aged her in a way that someone who had seen terrible things and fought battles aged.

"The Doctor is personally overseeing our recovery efforts. It's important for the people to see him and know they are safe. The Racnoss and Kovarian perpetrated terrorist acts across Hadea and along our border with Persephon. But, then I think you know that. You were there when she spouted her hate filled diatribe and broadcast it across Hadea," Sarah Jane explained, her tone bitter. "The Doctor, Romana and Captain Harkness led a team to find you." She smiled slightly. "Not that you needed rescuing. You seemed quite adept at liberating yourself and Idris and showing all of Hadea what true strength and courage is."

"I didn't do anything," Rose said, in a tearful voice as memories of those terrible moments flooded back - watching Van Statten killed and guards threaten Idris, mixed with Kovarian's hate filled words. "I did what anyone would have done, anyone who wanted to live."

"You did what you've always done – stood up for what was right and cared for those around you. Idris is here because of your courage and strong will."

Rose shook her head violently. "Yes," Sarah Jane said firmly, "and I won't hear another word about it. Whether you like it or not, you are a respected figure in Hadea, and in Persephon as well, if what I've heard is correct."

Rose stilled and gripped the blankets harder. "What do you mean?" she asked, her breath hitching.

Sarah Jane scooted onto the bed next to Rose. "I need you to let me tell you everything before you react. Promise me."

Rose felt nauseous wondering what could be so bad that Sarah Jane would demand such a promise. She agreed with a nod of her head and listened as Sarah Jane revealed the events of the past few days.

"We in Hadea were not the only ones enduring violent upheaval and a population rioting in discontent. The embargo affected both our peoples, although in different ways. Your people were not satisfied with Rassilon's excuses. As you know, a few voices stood out, Peter Vitex being one of them. These outspoken men and women were a thorn in Rassilon's side. He was doing his best to silence them."

Rose sat up attentively. "What do you mean?" she asked in a strained voice, evidencing her stress and worry.

Sarah Jane arched a brow at her and Rose leaned back against her pillows. "Sorry, please go on."

Sarah Jane nodded. "You know he wanted to capture your mother but she had Peter Vitex protecting her." Sarah Jane snorted. "But he's Rassilon and he couldn't accept someone was beyond his control, so he burned down her house and had his guard terrorize her community."

Tears moistened Rose's eyes. Her home, where she grew up was gone. She was relieved her mother was safe but it hurt that their family home was destroyed for nothing other than some politician's tantrum. It also made her angry. She tamped down her emotions and listened to the rest of Sarah Jane's account.

"Rassilon wasn't done. He endeavoured to punish you by making life very hard for your Mr. Williams and Ms. Pond. Guards were sent out to intimidate them but your assistants wouldn't bow down. They stood strong like you. And their strength inspired others. Soon, people were listening to them, and not just listening but following them. Disgraced members of your Corp soon surpassed their superiors and became leaders."

Rose smiled at this. She always knew it was in both Rory and Amy to be great. She wished they hadn't suffered or endured what she was sure was a campaign of harassment, but she was proud of them for channelling their misery into something good for their people.

Sarah Jane paused and stared off toward the fireplace. "I'm afraid the worse was yet to come. The Racnoss took over Van Statten's Arcadian farming facility and took him hostage.

"This was the beginning of the end for Rassilon. He could no longer convince your people he had things under control. Gossip and innuendo travelled quickly and especially when mixed with the truth, and that truth involved a betrayal at the highest levels of government.

Word had spread about his involvement in the poisoned fields and that he knew the Hadeans were in Persephon. Even more damning, he knew and did nothing. He sat back and allowed Van Statten and his people to be murdered. It was the ultimate in political retribution. Rassilon exacted his vengeance for Van Statten's betrayal and attempt to gain control of trade with Hadea for his own personal benefit."

Rose couldn't take her eyes off Sarah Jane's face. There was a hardness to her and the dim light emphasized the clenching of her jaw and anger reflected in her eyes. These were not her people, yet Sarah Jane knew how mired in treachery these actions were. This was Persephon. It was supposed to be peaceful, a paradise in the light, and now all Rose could think about was how it was even darker than Hadea.

Sarah Jane continued. "His political opponents, the Cheem, Peter Vitex and others like him took matters into their own hands. Rassilon promised he had sent forces to Arcadia but by the time they reached Van Statten's compound, bodies littered the ground and the fields were soaked in Hadean and Persephonian blood. The Racnoss that lived were beaten and bound by men and women from the surrounding farms who armed themselves and marched against Arcadia. The Racnoss confessions implicated Van Statten and many more.

"The names of those responsible for the disaster in Arcadia along with evidence linking governmental officials benefiting from the embargo were publicized. Certain ex-ambassador aides and a few of their friends from the Corp and other patriots loyal to Peter Vitex' group, were the loudest voices crying out for change and new leadership for Persephon. Waves of outrage burned across the land.

"Even more people converged on the capital, shouting and demanding for Rassilon's resignation. Rassilon set his security forces on them. Violence erupted. The people were undaunted. As they were fired upon and beaten, they continued forward, overwhelming the security forces who had been instructed to use lethal force. It wasn't just a riot, it was a revolution, with battle cries for justice and an end to Rassilon's political tyranny.

"Many of Rassilon's inner circle fled the city. A few of the fleeing politicians were caught and imprisoned. Rassilon was barricaded in his office as those who were campaigning against him formed an alliance to dissolve the present government, secure the borders and eliminate any immediate threats so that they could hold elections and give the people of Persephon a voice."

Rose sat and listened as Sarah Jane told her about the end of her government and the beginning of a new, hopeful Persephon. Politicians were arrested and jailed. Rassilon, chose death to dishonour and ended his life with a leap from his towering office. Elections were being organized as she lay in the Doctor's bed. Intellectually, she understood and accepted these facts, but emotionally she was exhausted. She felt Sarah Jane's hand curl around hers. The two women looked at each other with an understanding.

This was not the end of their troubles. Nothing would ever be perfect, but things were beginning to change and get better. Rose felt sleep tugging at her and drifted off thinking of her people and war, but it was the Doctor's face she saw last.

-0-0-0-

It was two days after her conversation with Sarah Jane and one day of doting by the Doctor before Rose left his quarters. Most of her belongings were destroyed by the Racnoss and she found herself adapting to Hadean fashion. Fitted trousers, boots and long flowing tops replaced her typical dresses and skirts. Rose enjoyed the freedom of this attire, and judging by the way the Doctor stared at her bum, he was enjoying them too.

Her first trip out of his quarters was to meet with the Hadean Council. When she entered the room, they all stood to honour her. She blushed in shock and embarrassment. Donna walked over and embraced her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at Rose.

Rose returned the embrace but furrowed her brow. "For what? Getting kidnapped?" she teased.

"For being strong and showing all of us that, Hadea or Persephon, we stand up for what's right. Now maybe we can actually get something done!" Donna said in her typical direct and sharp manner.

"Hear! Hear!" Wilf agreed, smiling at Rose.

Alistair walked over and shook her hand. "Now the real work begins. Are you ready, Ambassador?"

"But I'm not…" Rose quickly corrected.

"But you are," Romana inserted with a regal tilt of her head, indicating her respect. "The interim Persephon Council has reinstated you so that we may begin the process of fixing this mess."

The Doctor guided her to a seat next to his. "We've sent them an outline of temporary terms setting up a way to work through things and that includes you helping to mediate and get things done."

"But why would they agree?" Rose asked, unable to comprehend that she would be so trusted. "I mean, there were serious allegations made about me and nothing was resolved. Why trust me now? I was part of Rassilon's scheme."

"Persephon was monitoring our communications. They saw you Rose, with Kovarian. They watched as their Ambassador stood up to the worst of Hadea and not just stood up, but showed all of Pythia how strong Persephonians are. You helped show them the way, that it was time to take a stand. You're a symbol to them," the Doctor explained. "Now then Ambassador, I once asked you, are you with me on this? Are you ready to plough ahead?" he asked with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Rose smiled warmly at him. "Yeah, Doctor, I really am."

Rose's days were spent with the Hadean Council discussing the damage felt on both sides, the necessity for reparations, how to overcome prejudice and suspicions, as well as getting trade moving. It was complex with many more people involved. Rose sent several written communications to the interim Persephon Council and was surprised by their quick response. They were eager to reach some compromise, if only to get trade flowing once again. A more detailed treaty would be negotiated when the new Council and Prime Minister were elected, which would happen quickly. They were also quick to reassure Rose of their appreciation for her diligence, and there was a personal message from Peter Vitex to her.

Rose smiled as she read his warm and supportive note. He apologized for not being able to tell her in person how much he loved her mother. They had married prior to Peter's march on the capitol. He wanted her protected if anything happened to him. Rose smiled even brighter as she learned of her mother's marriage to Peter.

Although she was sad she wasn't there, she wanted her mum happy. Rose recalled Rory's letter and how he had promised her Peter was honourable. There could be no better endorsement for Mr. Vitex. Rose blushed as she realized she had a step-father now, and it was an odd feeling. She read further about how much Peter respected the daughter of his strong and brilliant wife. Rose felt her emotions bubble up as he assured her Jackie was safe and how much he was looking forward to finally having his family together.

It was enough to strengthen Rose's resolve, even in the face of complications on the Hadean side of things. She had moved back into Donna's Council Residence much to the Doctor's unhappiness. It took dinner, snuggling and snogging in front of the fireplace combined with him having two armed guards outside her door, to smooth things over. Even with that, he was at her door every morning for tea and walked her to the Council chambers. Living with him or not, he wanted it clear that Rose was under his special protection and off limits to just about everyone.

At first, Rose had resented this and snipped at him a few times about being capable of handling herself. The two of them were quite good at standing up to one another and rowed magnificently. But they also always worked things out in the end, finding their own form of compromise.

However, compromise did nothing to cool down the passions she felt escalating within her. Each clash with him only made her want him more. It wasn't easy negotiating with him on behalf of Persephon when she longed to shove him down on the table and snog some sense into him, or do other more enjoyable things.

Each brush of his hand against hers, the scent of him and the growling sound of his voice as he shouted and complained about politics, another one of Kovarian's groups stirring up trouble, or bloody unreasonable farmers, only drove it home to her. As much as she fought to maintain her neutrality, it was becoming difficult, if almost impossible, to do so.

She loved Persephon and would not turn her back on her people. Both sides were counting on her and the Hadean Council to work through things. But that didn't mean she didn't long for it to be done. How long would it be before her feelings overruled her Ambassadorial duty?

The night they finally ironed out the details of a new tentative arrangement and the first shipments crossed the border from each side with only minimal snarling from Hadeans and Persephonians, the Council had a celebratory drink with her. Rose was smiling and curled up on the Doctor's lap in his quarters where the celebration was held. She enjoyed talking to everyone on a personal level without the tension of negotiations and politics getting in the way.

It was quite clear none of them were surprised to see her so physically intimate with the Doctor. Wilf winked at her a few times as they raised their glasses to prosperity and peace. That night, Rose reached an epiphany. Hadea was no longer a strange foreign land. It was home.

She had not just acquaintances there, but dear friends. Idris would always be her sister. Sarah Jane had become almost a second mother to her. Donna wasn't so much an adversary as an outspoken friend whose company she enjoyed more and more. The thought of losing these people and leaving filled her with unhappiness and a sharp twisting feeling in her stomach.

The next morning she received correspondence from Persephon directing her to return home immediately. The newly elected Persephon Council and Prime Minister, Peter Vitex, were eager for her return. Although Rose yearned to see her mother along with Amy and Rory, who were now reinstated and respected members of the Corp, part of her was despondent about returning. How could she leave her Doctor?

After hours and hours of hard work, Rose had been looking forward to a day of relaxation. Now, she felt as if weighted down. She knew she shouldn't feel that way after so many days yearning for such news and yet, the truth was Rose wasn't ready to return to Persephon. There were things she still needed to settle in Hadea.

She had no meetings that day. After pacing and fretting, she decided she needed fresh air and exercise to work through her feelings about how to resolve the emotional quandary she found herself in. Perhaps a visit to Idris would be in order. She hadn't had time to visit her friend since her recovery. The guards were unhappy, but grudgingly agreed to escort her.

The streets of Hadea were different. People seemed to recognize her and tipped their heads in respect, wishing her a good day. She smiled broadly and returned the friendly greeting. As she approached the barn, Idris burst out shouting "Sister!" and pulled Rose into a huge hug which she returned with great enthusiasm.

The two women clung to each as they walked into the old stone barn. Idris' lizards shifted, their clawed feet scraping across the warm stone floor as Rose passed them, heading toward Idris' room in the back of the barn.

It was just as cosy as Rose remembered, with its cluttered tables and welcoming, homey, atmosphere. Rose shrugged off her coat and settled into one the old rickety wooden chairs at a tiny table. She was quite comfortable in her trousers and blue blouse sitting in this rustic room. Idris poured tea. Rose stared down at that tea and thought about its significance. To many people, a sip of tea was simply tea, but to Rose, one sip equalled a commitment, and that was very tempting.

It wasn't the first time she'd pondered tasting Hadean delicacies. Rory's lecture after he had spoken with Sarah Jane about Hadean food took a prominent place in her thoughts. He had mentioned unusual fungi indigenous to Hadea and exposure to microscopic spores. Each day in Hadea exposed her to elements in the environment which would affect her biology. The longer she was there, the more she would change. She smiled at that thought, for she _had_ changed. Eating the food would saturate her system with exposure to Hadean elements. Her body would adapt and once that happened, living permanently in Persephon was no longer an option. It was a life altering choice.

Idris sipped her tea and Rose stared into her own.

"Sister, you know the answer."

Rose looked up at Idris, smiling softly. "Do I? It seems very complicated at the moment."

Idris waved her hand. "Why does the rain fall from the sky or the ground shake in anger? It does not matter. It simply is because Mother Pythia makes it so. She brought you here to us. There can be no dark without light or light without dark."

Rose sighed and nodded at Idris simplification of what she still felt like was an unsolvable problem. Then, something across the room caught her attention. It was a sketch pad. She looked at Idris who nodded her head indicating Rose should look at it. Rose padded across the brightly coloured throw rugs to a shelf where it was propped up. It was a charcoal sketch of her and the Doctor. Rose picked it up and examined the details.

She was riveted by how Idris had sketched the Doctor looking at her and captured so much emotion reflected in his eyes. This was clearly a man whose attention was focused on the person before him with a raw devotion and love. Her own face was upturned and gazing up at him with such peace and happiness. Idris walked up next to her.

"Mirrors and shiny things can lie. Mother Pythia shows us the truth. It is not easy, but we must let go and trust her as my dragons trust me to provide for them and as the rain provides us with water and life."

Rose nodded her head, staring at this sketch. It was right there before her and in her heart. She had to let go and trust. "Yeah," she said softly. The truth was not always easy. She needed a distraction to give her mind more time to accept what her heart already had. "So show me what else you've been working on."

Idris happily pulled her all around her room, showing her various sketches, bits and bobs along with how one of her lizards had laid an egg and soon there would be an addition to her barn. Rose absorbed everything Idris showed her and felt that somehow, it was all important. There were lessons and advice in everything, even if it was in Idris' own unique way.

By the time she left, Rose knew she had to talk to the Doctor. It was the only way to be sure, to look him in the eyes and hear him say the words. Even after everything, all the time they'd spent together, she still needed one last affirmation that what she felt with him was real. If she was prepared to make this one final leap, she needed to know he would catch her.

When she returned to the Council building, Jack met her with a grave look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, her heart pounding. "Is the Doctor all right? It's not the Racnoss is it?" she asked, looking around nervously.

Jack quirked a smile and dismissed the guards. "In a way, the Racnoss would be easier than this."

Rose stared at him, furrowing her brow and cocking her head to the side. "I don't understand?"

"As Hadean Security, I know what's going to happen before it does and am required to report to the Council Chairman," he said as he ushered her toward the stairs. She climbed the stairs beside him before stopping abruptly.

Her pulse pounded and heat flushed her face. "He knows about my recall to Persephon," she said in a tight accusatory voice as her eyes narrowed in on Jack.

"It wasn't sealed or in any diplomatic packaging," he defended.

"Jack," she breathed out in frustration.

"I'm sorry. I thought it better he be prepared."

Rose looked down at the stone steps, her shoulders hunched in a mix of worry and anger. Finally, she looked at Jack. "You should have let me talk to him first. Just because I received a letter doesn't…well it doesn't necessarily mean what you or he thinks. I make my own decisions."

Jack's eyes lit up in understanding. "I see. Once again, the Ambassador has proven she is a force to be reckoned with. And she better be, because there's one furious storm brewing up in the Council Chairman's office."

"Then I better get up there and nip it in the bud and remind it that it doesn't know everything it thinks it does!" Rose snapped with a stubborn tilt to her chin. She then raced up the stone steps, leaving Jack grinning and watching her with awe and pride. He slowly followed her, not sure if he was eager for the crashing of two mighty forces or afraid of the explosion.

Rose didn't bother knocking. She walked into the Doctor's office and shut the door behind her. He stood glowering before the fireplace.

"So you're going then? Back to the land of light where they'll worship you - the girl who conquered Hadea, the great saviour of Persephon!" He spit out. He sipped from a silver goblet of wine, swallowing the spicy Hadean blend with no enjoyment. He turned to her.

"I didn't want to let you go. I had plans to keep you here. Had it all worked out, I did. But then…" He paced a few steps, waving his goblet of wine in the air. "Then you looked at me with those caramel coloured eyes and you smiled."

He snorted. "The great Doctor, leader of Hadea, destroyer of the Dalekian Consortium was taken down by one blonde Persephonian woman." He sipped his wine and turned back to fire. "And I couldn't do anything because I wanted more. I thought for once, just once Pythia would reward me and you'd choose me. Guess I got that wrong!"

He turned and glared at her, his eyes cold and angry. "Go on then, back to your land of light, back to your farmers and your glory and forget about us. Isn't that what Persephonians do best? They pretend the land of darkness doesn't exist and just smile as they take our money and goods in some facsimile of civilized trade that's nothing more than a mask hiding their prejudice of what they don't understand. You go and forget how our people accepted you when yours turned their backs!"

Rose had been standing silent, her anger growing with each and every accusation he hurled at her. She fumed and her face flushed with indignation and hurt. How dare he dismiss her feelings for him and for Hadea. He treated her like she was nothing but one of those petty and shallow politicians her people had just ousted. She clutched her fists and let him say his piece, and when he finished she stormed over to him. He sipped his wine, ignoring her, and that she would not have.

They had been through too much together, entrusted each other with not just the shared problems of their peoples but their lives. He knew more about her than anyone, and yet he was still acting like a petulant, arrogant, self-pitying arse. Without hesitation, she grabbed the lapels of his leather coat and yanked him down, slamming her mouth against his. He was startled as she thrust her tongue past his lips into a deep kiss, curling her tongue around his and suckling every last bit of his wine into her mouth. She then forcefully shoved him away.

She grabbed his goblet of wine and brought to her lips.

"Rose no! It's not safe. It's Hadean!" he shouted, shocked and in disbelief as Rose tipped her head back, draining his goblet.

When she was done, she tossed the metal goblet into the fire which flared from the alcoholic residue. She stared at him imperiously, in a manner of a woman who knew what she wanted and didn't care about rules or laws forbidding it.

"Do you know what you've done?" he shouted, fists clenched, staring at her standing before him, her lips stained red from the wine and their kiss, her eyes almost glowing and her arms crossed stubbornly.

"I do know! In fact, I've known for a long time. I've known since you first kissed me in the desert." She looked off to the side and then shook her head. "No, that's not right. It was before that. May have been when you challenged me in your Council chambers, being all arrogant and Hadean." She nodded her head. "That's when it started, when I began falling in love with this stubborn, pain-in-the-arse, over-protective Hadean who thinks he gets the only say in things."

She pulled off her coat and angrily tossed it across a chair and started pacing in front of him, gesturing with her arms as he stood stunned and then slightly amused watching her fume and rage at him.

"The thing is, you don't get to say who, what or when! I get a say too! I get to decide that I love you and whether or not I stay or go. This isn't the Hadean Council, and you don't get to be Council Chairman in our relationship. There are two of us, both equal, and we each get a say. So you've gotten your say, or tantrum, or whatever and now you have to listen to me!"

She walked up to him and began poking him in his burgundy jumper clad chest. "Yes, I have responsibilities to Persephon and I have to go back. I have to see my Mum, Rory and Amy and make sure things are done right. I promised Donna and her people I would resolve this and see to it that they get a fair shot, that the embargo ends and trade continues as it should. I will keep that promise.

"But that doesn't mean I'm leaving you!"

He stared at her for a moment as the full importance of what she was saying hit him. She didn't want to leave him. Rose loved him. Yet he couldn't ignore the fact that she had a life and family who loved her in Persephon. It had been one of things that haunted him even when he had thought of ways to keep her. Family was something he didn't have but yearned for. How could he steal her away from her family?

Then, again, why did she drink the wine? She had damned herself to the darkness. She'd already been in Hadea long enough for it to affect her. She'd contracted a fever in the desert from exposure to the very thing that could destroy her chance to reunite with her family. Ingesting the wine would assure… He could barely think it. He had to be sure, needed to hear her say the words and that she wouldn't regret the rashness of her actions.

"You're a child of the light. You have family in Persephon. Do you understand what you've done?" he demanded, his voice loud and desperate. "Would you throw away your home and life so casually and easily, like it meant nothing? You have a family Rose and people who love you. Do you understand what you've done?" he repeated with emphasis.

"Yes!" she shouted back at him, raising her arms in emphasis. "I do understand. I made a choice, a choice I made a long time ago. I fell in love! I fell in love with a man I respected and who respected me. I fell in love with good people, with friends, with a culture. I fell in love with Hadea, land of darkness, only it's not."

She paused, breathing heavy, her face flush with passion and the effects of the wine. "It's beautiful. Hadea glows in the dark with warmth, kindness, generosity and compassion. It is a land with a vibrant people who didn't just survive, they thrived and built something wonderful. I fell in love, Doctor, me, a child of the light suddenly found I didn't miss the sun because I found something greater – Love."

She stepped closer to him, watching his eyes soften, and placed her palm on his chest. "I found a thief, only he didn't steal anything. I became the thief and I…" Her voice broke.

"No," he said softly, and held her palm against his chest. "No thieves here."

Rose nodded her head, tears glistening in her eyes. "I don't care about politics or what anyone else thinks. This, what we have is more important than councils or prime ministers or any of those rubbish bureaucrats. None of that matters as long as I have you. I love you."

"But your home and family?" he answered in a deep emotional voice. "You'll not be able to –"

"When I got that message to come home I felt a piece of myself crumble and my heart stuttered at the thought of leaving, and I realized that Persephon wasn't my home anymore." Tears trailed down her face. "I will always love the light, but I find a real preference for the darkness and especially if that darkness has the one thing I want more than anything on all of Pythia."

She gulped air as she felt emotions she had held in for too long break free and she was finally able to speak from her heart. "I have to go, but it's not a trip home. It's to visit, finish my duties, keep my promises and to say goodbye."

The Doctor's hands trembled. His heart beat and blood raced through his veins as joy and desire pulsed through him. He never thought he'd have this, had been prepared for loss and pain.

"Rose," he growled, and pulled her into his arms, his mouth hungry for hers, to stamp her as his and stake his claim.

No one dared disturb them that day and night. Captain Harkness claimed sole guard duty, standing watch outside the door, smiling with the declarations of love and cries of pleasure that echoed from that room. He pulled rank that day and ordered the carriage to Persephon delayed as a matter of Hadean Security. After all, interrupting his friends and facing the wrath of the Doctor would be tantamount to risking life and limb and he couldn't say that he would disagree with that.

Peace was returning to Hadea and it would be cemented by a child of the light and her love for the dark. It would be a tumultuous time while she was away. The Doctor would be impatient and Jack was sure a cold wind of discontent would howl through Hadea. But the seasons would change with the return of a flower of Persephon, and that change would signal renewal and rebirth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all the lovely comments. I struggled a few times with this one so all of the support, PMs and kind comments really helped give me the extra shove to push this along.
> 
> This is a birthday fic for samihiggins and she has been patiently waiting for it to be completed so Happy Birthday hon!!! Even if it took me 8 months after your birthday to finish it!!!! 
> 
> A very special thank you to sorrywhatever. You have been a life saver! Thanks so much and I really look forward to working with you on other projects :)
> 
> This is the Epilogue. I thought about ending it last chapter but there were still things that were left hanging. I hope you like the wrap up. I wanted to keep this at the current rating so as I have discussed in prior notes, I will write a smutty one shot to detail our lovely couple finally coming together. This will be posted separate from this story. Once again, thank you so much for reading!

When Rose left Persephon, it was with enthusiasm, anticipation and determination to change things and resolve the embargo. There had been no one to see her off. It had been just her and her assistants, a nervous Rory and an excited Amy. She remembered staring up in awe at the wall of darkness demarcating the border between Hadea and Persephon and which she would soon be journeying through. Rose smiled as she thought about this and how that journey had changed her life. She looked down at the simple band of silver on her finger and felt enveloped in warmth and happiness.

Everything was different now. She was returning to Persephon a new woman, welcomed as an honoured dignitary and a wife of Hadea. Not that anyone in Persephon knew that she was married yet She slipped her ring off and put it on a chain around her neck. That would come later, after she completed her final duties as ambassador.

There were crowds of people cheering her return. The newly elected Prime Minister, Peter Vitex, was there, along with his new wife, her mum, Jackie. Amy and Rory were there as well, along with Rory's family who wanted to meet the woman that had inspired their son and soon to be daughter-in-law and who had braved the dark land of Hadea alone.

The carriage rolled to a stop and Rose stepped out to much fanfare. The sunlight shined brighter than she remembered and she shielded her eyes until she could pull out the dark glasses the Doctor had given her to protect her tender eyes from the bright sun. Her mother rushed to hug her and soon she was surrounded. Peter Vitex shook her hand as reporters shouted out questions.

She was a celebrity, a hero, esteemed, admired and yet a few still despised her. Things had not changed that much in Persephon. She was still a woman and her gender still struggled for acceptance in leadership roles that some still refused to believed were appropriate for what this group of prejudiced men called the fairer sex.

Once upon a time this annoyed her and she had seen no way around it. Now, it amused her and she couldn't help but compare these more old fashioned ideals to how women of Hadea were treated. She viewed this prejudice as outdated and soon to be swept aside as women of Persephon learned how the women of Hadea were treated, and Rose intended to use her authority to do just that.

Hadea and Persephon were two halves of a whole, both different and yet similar. The light - farmers, and agriculturist, lived a contented simple life and coexisted with the land in a certain harmony. The dark – innovators and scientists focused on manipulating the environment and forcing it to their will.

Each needed the other. This was the point that Rose made when she was presented to the newly elected Persephon Council. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever see herself in such a powerful position, and she was determined to do everything she could to push for a new trade treaty based on honesty and integrity instead of fear and bitterness over past misunderstandings.

Perhaps her most difficult battle was a more personal one. It was waged over dinner amongst her and her family – her mother, new step-father, Amy and Rory.

She looked at all of them sitting around the wooden dinner table. Her mother kept to her roots and traditions keeping things simple. Her husband may be Prime Minister, but he was a man of the people and as her mother liked to say, put his boots on one foot at a time like everyone else.

Rose was dressed in typical Persephon fashion, a light cotton short sleeved white blouse and long tan skirt, her hair pinned up with a bright blue bow. She smiled, cleared her throat and hit her glass of water with a spoon. Everyone stopped their chatter and looked to her.

Her mother sighed and glared. "Really, Rose. Just because you're some important ambassador doesn't give you the right to be rude."

Rose smiled. "Sorry Mum and everyone. It's just I have to tell you something important and I can't wait any longer."

Her step-father nodded his head in approval. "Go on, Rose."

She looked around the table as if memorizing each and every face. "Thank you, all of you, for everything. You all mean so much to me and I wouldn't be here if each of you hadn't stood up for me and for our people. I'm so lucky to have all of you as family."

"You're family to us as well, Rose," Rory affirmed. "I'm so sorry we couldn't have done more to help you. We know what happened to you at the hands of those terrorists."

"We saw it broadcast," Amy inserted. "You stood up for yourself and Persephon against that evil bitch."

"Amy!" Rory chastised and apologized to Peter and Jackie.

Jackie was twisting her napkin. "No, you're family and family speaks the truth. I'm proud of her too and Amy's right. My daughter faced off against true evil and showed them what we're made of in Persephon. It gave people a shove to stand up and do what's right." Peter nodded and kissed Jackie's hand in affirmation.

"And that makes what I'm about to say that much harder. I love all of you, and Persephon too, but there's another person in my life now and I'm in love with him. He's been my partner, protector, supporter and the one man who loves me for who I am."

"Holy mother of Pythia, it's the Doctor!" Amy gasped knowingly and then smiled. "I knew it! And he told you he loves you! I'll bet it took him long enough!"

Rose nodded and smiled. Amy hopped up and ran over and hugged her. "You tell that grumpy faced, arrogant Hadean he better appreciate you and treat you like the honourable lady of Persephon you are or I will come back there and whip his arse!"

Rose laughed and then caught sight of her mother looking unhappy.

"He's Hadean," she said in a harsh voice and frowned.

"Yes, Mum and he's a child of Pythia like we all are, and I love him."

Her mother stood up. "You can't marry him!" she shouted throwing her napkin on the table. Peter stood up as well and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"No! She can't! This is just some phase or some Hadean trick to steal her away!"

Rose stood up. "No Mum, it's not. He loves me. We fell in love fighting for what's right. He's a good, noble man and I respect him like he respects me. He even offered to send troops into Persephon to rescue you if Rassilon and his group got their hands on you. He was willing to violate a treaty and possibly start a war because he knew how important you are to me."

Peter gazed at Rose with a new look in his eyes. "A man in love can do foolish things with the purest intent in his mind and heart." He then looked at her mother in understanding.

Jackie shook her head. "If he's so honourable then why isn't he here meeting with me and asking me for permission?" she shot back in an emotional voice.

"He would if he could have, but you know he couldn't, not at this time and with the way things are." Rose looked at Peter and then back at her mother. "He wouldn't ask me to stay and leave my family. He left it up to me. That's the kind of man he is. I made my choice, Mum. I love you and will always love you, but all children leave and start their own home in the end." Rose pulled the chain with the ring out of her blouse and put her ring on.

Jackie's face fell. She stared at the ring and then Rose. "You married him!"

"I love him just like you love Peter. Who'd have thought the two of us would be married to the most powerful men on Pythia?" Rose teased with a soft smile.

Jackie sat down and reached for a glass of wine, downing it in one gulp. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked in a small voice, staring at her empty wine glass.

"Of course you will, and maybe some day you'll come visit us. It's just I can't stay here for much longer. I'll need to be on my way."

"You consumed Hadean food," Rory said, sounding shocked.

Rose smiled at him. "I was in Hadea for a long time Rory and it was my choice. I knew what I was doing. He didn't make me, nor did he even ask me to."

Rory nodded. "No, he wouldn't. I have learned many things since our trip to Hadea, reached an understanding of the man I want to be and who we are as a people. The Hadeans are not the heathens we once thought, nor are our people saints. We are all just people with virtues, flaws, passions and vices." He looked at her and in a very proper and typical Rory way gave her his blessing.

"The Doctor is a man who wants what's best for his people and to be just. I may not always agree with his harsh demeanour but I do not doubt his love for you. It was reflected in his eyes they day we left Hadea. And I cannot doubt your good judgement. It has served you and Persephon well."

Peter looked at Rose in a fatherly way. "I suppose this means I am losing an ambassador and potential new head of the Corp."

"Sorry, Peter," Rose said blushing. "You got rid of Hartman?"

"She took early retirement," he answered with a glint in his eyes. "In the far Northern regions of our territory where I'm sure she will enjoy a new life amidst wheat fields and sheep."

"Good riddance," Amy acknowledged tartly.

"So that means I have an opening for a motivated, tough individual with a background in diplomacy, politics and managing people," Peter said and arched his brow at Amy.

Amy's eyes widened and she smiled. "Prime Minister, I should like to submit my resume. I believe I might have a few skills that would benefit the Corp." She looked down at Rory who was beaming at her in pride.

"You would make an excellent Director," he murmured.

Jackie finally spoke. "So you're married to him and you'll live in Hadea."

"Yes, Mum," Rose answered. "But we could still visit. It might be a nice thing to have the first ever visit to Persephon by the Hadean Council Chairman. And us being married sort of binds our people together and maybe breaks a few barriers."

Jackie looked at Rose sternly but tinged with love. "Just tell me you love him and you won't forget me."

Rose stood up and walked around the table, kneeling before her mother. "I love him and I will never forget you. You're my mum." They hugged and everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. It wouldn't be easy, and in fact created an awkward family dynamic for Peter and the Doctor. Never in their history was a Hadean Council Chairman a son-in-law of a Persephonian Prime Minister.

When Rose left Persephon, it was with a different kind of anticipation than as a daughter of Persephon. Now she was going home to Hadea as a child of Pythia. She smiled as she sat back in the leather seat of the iron carriage gazing out at the dark landscape of Hadea. She closed her eyes and imagined arriving in the city built into a mountain with lightning crashing down from the sky and yet that wasn't what dominated the picture in her mind – it was a leather clad figure with fierce blue eyes - her husband. Nothing made her happier than that thought. And when the iron carriage did roll into Hadea days later, it barely came to a halt before the door was yanked open and her Doctor climbed in to scoop her up into his arms, carrying his bride, former child of the light and now his wife back to their home, one that would be filled with light and dark but more importantly love and happiness.


End file.
